The Last Dream
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: ... subí el cap XXV... Los digielegidos se han reunido para una última aventura que podría marcarlos para siempre, el Digimundo es un caos, todos los villanos han regresado y claman venganza. Nadie sabe que pasará. final up!
1. Malas Noticias

**hola hola, vengo ahora con un fic lleno de todo un poco, desarrollado aprox en el año 2005 (considerando las edades de todos) con personajes de las 4 tempos de Digimon (quizá solo 3 o 4 de los tammers)... se me ha ocurrido de pronto y no se a donde irá a parar... espero sus reviews...  
me gusta encerra en estas cositas ( >) los pensamientos de todos>**

**THE LAST DREAM**

CAPÍTULO I: MALAS NOTICIAS

_ Hoy tengo el extraño presentimiento que algo que nos involucra a nosotros (los niños elegidos) esta a punto de comenzar de nuevo, no se porque, es algo que no puedo explicar, solo se que desde hace unas noches he venido teniendo un sueño que nunca puedorecordar pero queme deja una horrible sensación de intranquilidad que oprime mi pecho y que me llena de miedo… me pregunto en donde estarán nuestros amigos, tal vez estén en peligro, sin embargo...>_

- señorita Kamiya ¿sería tan amable de explicarme porque utiliza mis clases para estar durmiendo?- pregunta el profesor de literatura un tanto irritado – creí que alguien tan lista como usted disimularía su antipatía por mi asignatura  
- lo siento profesor- digo poniéndome de pie- no me estaba durmiendo y de ninguna manera siento antipatía por su materia, es solo…  
- déjelo así, de cualquier modo ya termino la clase y espero que por lo menos sepa cual es la tarea…

Me quedo callada y espero a que mis compañeros y el maestro abandonen el salón, los únicos que se quedan a esperarme son T. K. y Davis, ninguno dice nada pero ambos me lanzan miradas de reojo continuamente, seguro que se preguntan que me ha pasado, normalmente no suelo distraerme entre clases, como sea, no me puedo explicar porque me desconecté de la clase, si recuerdo con claridad que primero estaba oyendo las alabanzas sobre los poetas y un segundo después me hallaba sumida en mis pensamientos, como ahora mientras bajamos por las escaleras hacia la salida; de pronto mi vista se posa en la cancha de la escuela y veo un pequeño ser de color blanco con ojos grandes y muy tristes que me mira fijamente,me vuelvo para ver a mis amigos (estabamos esperando a Cody, aYolei y a Ken)pero cuando vuelvo a ver la cancha ya no hay nada…

- ¿sucede algo Kari?- pregunta Yolei.  
- me pareció ver…nada,creo que extraño tanto a Gatomon, que lo imagino en todas partes- digo forzando una sonrisa  
- si… parece mentira que ya hayan pasado6 años de conocerlos- dice T. K., una sonrisa nostálgica cruza su rostro  
- ni tan mentira, ya somos estudiantes de secundaria- apunta Davis sonriendo

Salimos de la escuela entre comentarios sobre nuestras aventuras, pero casi no los escucho porque algo dentro de mí me dice que lo que me pareció ver era muy real… de repente mi D-3 me indica que he recibido un mensaje, me detengo a ver que dice y los chicos también lo leen con curiosidad

**"Digielegidos… las desgracias hunden este mundo que también es suyo… es de sumaurgencia que regresen"**

Nos quedamos helados al leerlo e instintivamente localizamos a los demás, para que se reúnan con nosotros a orillas del lago (que a esa hora esta muy solo), para discutir este asunto y si es necesario ir al Digimundo, porque nos estamos muriendo de la inquietud...

- esto no puede ser nada bueno- murmura Izzy con el ceño fruncido  
- ¿creen que nuestros amigos estén en peligro?- pregunta Cody preocupado  
- lo que no entiendo- dice mi hermano- es porque nada mas Kari recibió ese mensaje si es algo que nos incumbe a todos  
- no lo se y por ahora es algo que debemos dejar pendiente.. yo quiero irme ya, estoy muy preocupada- digo con molestia  
- pensé que dirías eso- dice Izzy mientras saca su computadora- por eso vine prevenido  
- vaya, si que estas en todo- dice Mimi sonriendo

La puerta se abre y todos somos absorbidos como siempre, pero al llegar a nuestro destino, nos quedamos de una pieza, todo esta peor que irreconocible, solo hay fragmentos de Digimundo, desolación y muerte, mucha muerte, estamos parados justo encima de un pedazo de tierra y debajo nuestro no se ve nada mas que oscuridad, saltamos hacia el otro lado y veo a la misma criatura que me miraba desde las canchas, ese ser nos habla y mientras lo hace, mira con temor hacia todos lados

- ya sabía que vendrían- dice con cierto todo de satisfacción- Calumon sabía que no nos iban a abandonar  
- así que te llamas Calumon- digo tomándolo entre mis brazos- bueno, entonces nos explicarás que ocurre aquí

Antes de que pueda contestarnos otro Digimon nos sale al paso, es mucho mas grande que nuestros amigos y de color amarillo, posa sus ojos sobre nosotros y luego se vuelve como vigilante

- no es seguro hablar aquí- dice sin mirarnos- es mejor que me sigan, los están esperando  
- ¿como sabemos que podemos confíar en ti?- pregunta Yolei-  
- si quieren seguirme- repite como si no hubiera oido nada pero añade- no podría defraudarlos porque son elegidos y es necesario que estemos tanto humanos como Digimon todos juntos

Obedecemos yandamospor un camino más completo que los otros hastaentrar enuna cueva muy oculta, nos llevamos dos sorpresas, la primeraes genial, pues nos reunimos de nuevo con nuestros amigos, la otra fue mas impactante pues nos hallamos frente a un grupo de chicos, la mayoría como de mi edad, que nos miran como entre curiosos y suspicaces… nadie dice nada, solo nos limitamos a vernos en silencio…

Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**muchas tensiones, espero subir pronto el 2 capitulo, espero sus reviews  
PrInCes§ DreameR**


	2. Nuevos Amigos, Viejos Enemigos

**nueva entrega, veamos que problemas hay en el digimundo... espero sus reviews...**

CAPITULO II: NUEVOS AMIGOS, VIEJOS ENEMIGOS

… nuestra enigmática guía se acerca a una chica pelirroja y de ojos color azul pálido, como el hielo, la cual se limita a mirarnos con suma desconfianza, creo que de alguna manera todos tenemos miedo de nosotros mismos, pero no sabemos porque; lo único que se oye en la cueva es el continuo respirar nuestro, de pronto una chica rubia de ojos verdes y que para sorpresa nuestra no tiene un Digimon acompañante, se nos acerca

- me imagino que todos nosotros- dice recorriendo nuestros rostros con la mirada- estamos aquí para saber que ocurre, personalmente quisiera ayudar a este mundo que me ha dado tanto, creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es conocernos ¿no les parece?  
- tienes mucha razón- dice Mimi- esto es algo que a todos nos importa y debe ser algo peor que grave, porque asumo que también ustedes son digielegidos  
- por supuesto- afirma la pelirroja de mirada fría- supongo que tendremos que presentarnos- repone haciendo una mueca como si eso le molestara  
- las presentaciones pueden esperar- repone T. K. seriamente- lo que nos interesa es saber que demonios ha ocurrido aquí  
- al principio fue algo tan irrelevante, que nadie se dio cuenta- dice Gatomon con tristeza  
- la zona de las tinieblas, es una especie de prisión infranqueable para los seres malignos, nadie la puede cruzar, al menos hasta ahora que su estructura se debilito y termino fracturándose por completo- interviene Patamon  
- el problema es que todos lo seres que allí estaban salieron con un nuevo poder destructivo y como están hambrientos de venganza, se han dedicado a desolar este mundo, matando a todo aquel que se les opone- tercia Tentomon  
- ¿de quienes estás hablando?- pregunta Ken con aprensión  
- para que se hagan una idea, todos los enemigos que han enfrentado a lo largo del tiempo  
- tienes que estar bromeando- digo sorprendida- nunca podremos derrotarlos, además, no sabemos como son sus enemigos- señalo con la mirada a los demás que también se quedan sin habla  
- son demasiado terribles para ser reales- dice un chico de ojos grisáceos que tiene como compañero a Terriermon- por cierto creo que tenemos que dejar de ser desconocidos para enfrentar esto

Nos toma como 15 minutos acabar con las presentaciones y entonces pregunto algo que me da mucha curiosidad

- me gustaría saber porque ustedes no tienen un Digimon acompañante  
- no los necesitamos- dice Tommy con simpleza  
- ¿no los necesitan?- repite Davis incrédulo- esta bien ser autosuficiente pero…  
- ya lo entenderán- repone Takuya mirándonos divertido- no es tan malo en serio, ya nos acostumbramos  
- esta bien, solo que nunca me imagine que dirían algo así

De pronto un sacudimiento nos toma por sorpresa y todos sujetamos fuertemente nuestros Digivices, como esperando algo grave, entonces escuchamos una voz ya conocida y muy odiada por nosotros

- vaya, vaya, así que los pequeños "elegidos" han llegado, pensé que tardarían más, bueno será divertido verlos luchar por sus miserables vidas humanas  
- ese no puede ser otro más que Piedmon- dice mi hermano- y ya sabemos de lo que ese sujeto es capaz  
- ¿pensaron que no les cobraríamos lo que nos hicieron?- pregunta una voz ahora desconocida  
- Caballeros de la Realeza- dice Tommy  
- Rosemon es un maldito narcisista pero es demasiado fuerte- añade J.P. con fastidio  
- vamos a jugar- dice una nueva pero conocidavoz- vamos a jugar que estoy muy aburrido

Antes de que otra cosa suceda, siento que alguien me levanta del piso y lo último que alcanzo a oír es mi nombre, me encuentro no se donde, en medio de la semioscuridad, maldita sea, esta solo puede ser obra de Puppetmon, recuerdo aún sus muñecos, seguro que ahora su zona de juego es más amplia que en el pasado... a mi lado Gatomon vigila el horizonte

- ¿estas bien Kari?- me pregunta  
- si, eso creo, pero no se donde estamos  
- yo tampoco, pero creo saber quien nos trajo aquí  
- ¿te refieres a Puppetmon?- pregunto contrariada- si ya me lo imaginaba, no he olvidado esa horrible voz, aunque ya pasaron 6 años

Un ruido a nuestras espaldas nos alarma

- Gatomon ¿crees que puedas digievolucionar, digo si fuera necesario  
- creo que si  
- no creo que eso haga falta- dice el recién llegado, para mi alivio es Koji  
- no sabes el susto que me acabo de llevar- digo en tono de reproche  
- lo siento¿sabes donde estamos?- pregunta  
- no tengo ni la mas remota idea- respondo sinceramente- y tú ¿no estas asustado, yo no sabría que hacer sin un Digimon camarada  
- digamos que tenemos otras cualidades- repone misteriosamente  
- como digas- musito y observo

Ahora si llega un Digimon conocido, en efecto es Puppetmon, lo miramos y él sostiene una sonrisa burlona, no ha cambiado nada que yo recuerde… le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Gatomon, quien de inmediato digievoluciona y se convierte en Angewomon, Puppetmon nos sigue mirando con aburrimiento, por otro lado Koji mira a mi Digimon impresionado

- tú has de seguir creyendo que soy el mismo de antes perote demostraré cuanto han crecido mis asombrosos poderes- dice mirando a Angewomon  
- a mí no me impresionan tus amenazas- digo desafiante

Para sorpresa nuestra Puppetmon comienza a atacar con fiereza a Angewomon, quien por encima de todo trata de mantenerlo alejado de mi para evitar que nos haga daño

- Angewomon- la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Koji mira muy molesto su Digivice- por favor no te rindas, no te rindas ahora

Mi Digivice comienza a irradiar una luz muy intensa que se divide en dos una parte se dirige a Angewomon y la otra se queda en el Digivice de Koji, quien me lanza una sonrisa; antes de darme cuenta en el lugar donde estaba Koji, aparece un Digimon llamado… Lobomon, mi estupefacción no tiene límites, ya veo porque no necesitan un Digimon, ellos mismos pueden convertirse en uno…

Continuará...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
¿les va gustando o no?... dejen reviews  
PRIncESS DREaMER


	3. Más Sorpresas

hola, wow ya el 3 capitulo, que emocionante, solo espero que la escuela me deje cerebro para más capitulos, ufffffffffffff espero actualizar pronto pero nadie sabe, bueno espero que les guste mis fic, no tengo idea de a donde irá a a parar esto, pero ya lo iremos descubriendo juntos... nos vemos...

CAPITULO III: MÁS SORPRESAS

Puppetmon nos mira con una sonrisa burlona, ya me estoy preocupando, dudo que Angewomon resista por mucho tiempo y no quiero dejar todo en manos de Koji, así que mientras ellos se lanzan a la lucha yo trato desesperadamente de localizar a alguien con mi D3

- oh vamos, tiene que haber alguien>- pienso con angustia – maldición no logro localizar a nadie- miro al cielo preocupada- por favor, resistan solo un poco más, yo se que saldremos de esta> - pienso mirándolos pelear

Los ataques de ambos Digimon no parecen hacerle el más mínimo daño al Darkmaster, no puedo creer que sea tan fuerte, probablemente sus poderes incrementaron ayudados por el odio que sienten hacia todos nosotros, de cualquier manera esto no luce nada alentador para nuestra causa. De pronto ambos caen de manera contundente, regresando de inmediato a su estado original,dejo escapar un grito y me acerco a ellos, se ven muy malheridos, Puppetmon sigue sonriendo y me mira diciendo sin palabras que pronto correré la misma suerte que ellos, aunque ninguno este muerto, yo le dirijo una mirada desafiante aunque la verdad estoy muy asustada, no se como vamos a salir de esta, de repente mi respuesta llega, literalmente caída del cielo: es Izzy y creo que no esta solo

- vaya, vaya, así que ha llegado otro mocoso más, bueno este juego deja de ser divertido para mí, por esta vez, corres con suerte chiquilla

Desaparece y con él se va el nudo que se había formado en mi pecho, Gatomon se incorpora y pese a sus heridas contempla a Puppetmon irse con una mezcla de intranquilidad y desorientación en los ojos, luego Izzy baja a ayudarme y veo que viene acompañado de Tommy quien mira a Koji con suma preocupación

- no podía ser otro mas que él- dice Izzy con fastidio  
- ahora no es momento, debemos encontrar a los otros  
- descuida, ellos siguen en la cueva, me imagino que habría sido muy aburrido para él dispersarnos a todos  
- o quizá quiere eliminarnos de uno por uno- digo más para mí que para él  
- como sea lo importante es regresar, no se que tan oscura puede volverse una noche aquí así que lo mejor será estar juntos  
- esta bien, pero ¿que tan lejos estamos, no he logrado localizar a nadie, en no se cuantos kilometros  
- tampoco nosotros podíamos localizarlos y creeme no fue nada fácil llegar a ustedes, pero bueno, debemos irnos

Al ir cruzando el cielo que anuncia la pronta venida de la noche (o de mayor oscuridad para nosotros),veo que Koji reprime una mueca de dolor, aunque no trata de abrir los ojos, se ve que esta demasiado malherido y Gatomon, pues no se halla en mejores condiciones, no se porque siento que es en parte culpa mía su actual estado.

- pobre, no imagino que habrá hecho para lastimarse así- dice Izzy viéndolo  
- me salvo la vida, se… se convirtió en un Digimon- respondo conciente de lo raro que suena eso  
- ¿de que hablas, eso no puede ser...  
- es verdad, nosotros podemos convertirnos en Digimon- tercia Tommy mirando a Koji y luego clavando sus ojos en Izzy y en mí- todos tenemos un poder de la naturaleza, es decir un elemento o algo parecido  
-nunca hubiera pensado que eso pudiera ser posible- vuelve a decir Izzy más sorprendido que nunca  
-no estoy mintiendo,les diré yo tengo cierto poder con el hielo y la nieve, Takuya con el fuego, Zoe con el viento, J. P. con los truenos y los relámpagos, Koichi con la oscuridad y Koji con la luz

Al oír eso me quedo bastante sorprendida, miro mi Digivice y recuerdo el resplandor que emitió cuando estábamos en peligro, tal vez tenga alguna relación. Antes de poder hacer mas conjeturas, vemos que hemos llegado a nuestro destino, los chicos salen a recibirnos con caras de preocupación, entramos en esa cueva y miramos a Koji, quien se reincorpora y nos dice lo que percibió durante la breve batalla

- no se que clase de poder tenga ese sujeto  
- se refiere a Puppetmon- aclaro por si acaso  
- nunca antes había sentido algo así, es muy fuerte, pero no es suyo ese poder, sentí que hay alguien mas fuerte, alguien que estaba muy cerca de nosotros  
- yo también pude sentirlo- añadé Gatomon- es una fuerza distinta, demasiado poderosa  
- entonces, son como parásitos que se alimentan en este caso de la fuerza de otro Digimon- dice Izzy  
- ¿estas convencido que es un Digimon?- pregunta Zoe  
- tal vez no, o de lo contrario nos habría atacado desde un principio- apunta Tommy  
- a lo mejor solo esta esperando el momento preciso y esta buscando recuperar fuerzas para atacarnos  
- en ese caso- dice mi hermano- tenemos que estar unidos, más que nunca, aunque esto tal vez signifiqué quedarnos en el Digimundo hasta que hallemos una solución  
- tendríamos que quedarnos aquí de cualquier modo- interrumpe Izzy mirando su computadora  
- ¿que?- preguntamos a coro  
- aparentemente todas las puertas al Digimundo, han sido eliminadas, así que estamos encerrados en esta dimensión  
- ¿durante cuanto tiempo crees que las puertas permanezcan así?- le pregunta Ken a Izzy  
- no sé, tal vez días, horas, semanas, meses  
- no pensemos en eso, ahora lo importante será ver como resolvemos el problema del Digimundo

Nadie dice nada por varios minutos, lo que nos ha dicho Izzy nos preocupa, sobre todo porque ¿eso será en tiempo real o en tiempo del Digimundo, no puedo evitar pensar en que pasaría si nos quedaramos aquí por tanto tiempo real ¿que harían nuestras familias?... de pronto Calumon se acerca a Koji y a Gatomon y cerrando los ojos, comienza a irradiar un extraño resplandor, lo mas impresionante es que los deja como si no hubieran sufrido ni un solo rasguño, lo que nos deja atónitos

- hay un misterio en torno a este Digimon  
- Calumon no es propiamente un Digimon- interviene Henry- es decir no puede digievolucionar, mas bien creo que es una fuente de energía con el cuerpo de un Digimon  
- entonces, corremos con suerte teniendo a este ser de nuestro lado  
- ya antes han intentado llevarselo por eso- explica Takato- no me sorprendería que intentaran lo mismo  
- bueno ya veremos eso, ahora ¿que haremos?  
- sugiero que intentemos descansar, es decir, ya esta anocheciendo  
- que rapido, supongo que alguien tendrá que quedarse de guardia

Decidieron que tendrían que ser un chico así que nos mandan a todas a dormir, pero ¿como poder dormir con tantas preocupaciones encima, mi familia es una de las muchas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, me asusta que el tiempo no se haya detenido y que también en la Tierra sea de noche, poco a poco el sueño llega como algo reparador; sin embargo un par de horas más tarde despierto y al mirar a mi alrededor los veo dormir, se que algo turba su sueño pero aún así confío en que descansen bien, me dirijo a la entrada de la cueva, Koichi esta haciendo guardia

- ¿que no había nadie más contigo?- le preguntó  
- no ¿porque la pregunta?  
- no se, te escuché hablar  
- si, a veces hablo solo, antes de saber que tenía un hermano estaba solo, y antes de tener amigos estaba solo  
- pensé que eran amigos de toda la vida  
- no, de hecho fue el Digimundo el que nos unió y yo estoy muy agradecido con eso, también agradezco poder llevarme bien con Koji, a todo esto ¿que no deberías estar dormida?  
- dormirme me intranquiliza, la oscuridad... me perturba mucho, no se, tal vez que mi emblema sea el de la luz... o que la oscuridad es simplemente horrible  
- la oscuridad no es del todo mala, es una parte de todo, he aprendido a entender que estar solo a veces es maravilloso y que la oscuridad nos brinda una paz absoluta, pero hay 2 tipos de oscuridad, la que te brinda tranquilidad y la que esta hecha por el corazón endurecido de alguien, yo no me llevo con ese tipo de oscuridad  
- este mundo se ha cubierto con esa oscuridad  
- quizá mañana aparezca con un nuevo resplandor y podamos destruir a nuestros enemigos  
- espero que así sea

Me quedo parada pensando en lo que Koichi piensa de la oscurida, es verdad a veces es tan maravillosa, pero la que llena de tensión el ambiente, no, con esa si que hay que acabar...

Continuará...

dejen reviews please, se los agradeceré mucho, espero actualizar pronto! tal vez como por la 2 semana de mayo(antes no creo tengo finales encima y para colmo de males son los más pesados: fisica, mate e historia), eso si los examenes me dejan cerebro...


	4. Nuevos Elegidos

**N/A: aún no me explico porque no había podido actualizar antes pero ahora que lo he hecho espero no dejarlo y que les guste, en este epi involucro a otros tammers, nomás por no dejar**

**Disclaimer- los personajes no son míos**

**Dedicatoria: a todos los que disfrutan Digimon chicos y grandes  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****Cap. IV - Nuevos Elegidos**

La mañana llega pero no es exactamente un gran consuelo para nosotros, yo todavía tengo dudas¿cómo estarán las cosas en la Tierra?... mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un ruido que viene de la computadora de Izzy, todos lo rodeamos y miramos con curiosidad

- ¿a que se debe ese ruido?- pregunta Tai  
- no lo sé, pero parece que... puede ser... bingo  
- ¿que?  
- las puertas hacia la Tierra se han abierto, al menos por el momento  
- ¿significa eso que podremos volver?- pregunta Yolei con aprensión  
- no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor, tal vez solo debamos ir a cerciorarnos pero, no creo que sea bueno que vayamos todos, podría cerrarse de nuevo  
- si nos separamos sería igual o peor de peligroso- objetá Takato  
- tal vez no tanto- apunta Zoe débilmente- es decir, sería una opción  
- de cualquier modo dudo que soporte el paso de tanta gente  
- ¿o sea?  
-cuatro de nosotros podrían ir solo para cerciorarse que todo este bien, podría arreglar esto para que dispongan de hora ymediaen tiempo real creo que sería suficiente  
- si sería buen tiempo pero ¿quienes irían?

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos

- Izzy no puede- dice Ken- él es quien controlará todo esto

Al final decidimos echarlo a la suerte y quedo en que los que irían a saber que pasaba en la Tierra serían: Henry, Kouji, Mimi y yo, la idea no me entusiasma pero, sé que volveremos pronto

- procuraré que aparezcan en algún lugar con una computadora, bingo... ¿listos?  
- supongo

Pasamos por el portal y vamos a caer, en una sala de computación en la escuela a donde solía estudiar primaria

- que tino, la escuela es el último lugar en el que me gusta estar- bromea Mimi  
- ¿viene alguien?- preguntó a Henry que se ha acercado a la puerta con Terriermon  
- nadie, si acaso podemos decir que son peluches- repone mirando a los Digimon  
- si, nunca nadie sospecha, espero

No sé como diablos hicimos para salir de allí pero lo hicimos, afortunadamente no nos topamos con nadie, el atardecer esta cubriendo las calles

- ¿ahora a donde vamos?- pregunta Kouji  
- ir a casa sería sospechoso así que... creo que alguien viene

Casi por instinto nos ocultamos en un callejón, la persona que se acerca es una muchacha como de mi edad con la mirada perdida en la jungla de cemento, parece que Henry y Terriermon la han reconocido

- es Juri- dice Terriermon  
- lo sé, pero  
- ¿quien es?  
- es amiga nuestra y ehm, ella solía tener un Digimon camarada- murmura bajito  
- ¿como que "solía"?- preguntamos los 3 al unísono  
- es que su Digimon fue... asesinado y bueno, es una larga historia que ahora no puedo contar  
- conoce a los Digimon entonces¿será esa la razón por la que no haya ido?  
- tal vez, ha sido doloroso para ella y bueno, la entiendo, moriría si algo le pasa a Terriermon, además ella en el Digimundo correría más peligro que nosotros  
- nos vamos ¿no?  
- si el tiempo corre

En cuanto ella desaparece nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad, vemos que un enorme anuncio publicitario anuncia la hora: son las 5 de la tarde del mismo día en que nos fuimos, al menos es un alivio saber que el tiempo aún no nos perjudica y que podremos estar en el Digimundo por algún tiempo más... el subterraneo, cosa rara, esta vacío y podemos platicar con la libertad suficiente

- deberíamos decirles a nuestros padres que hemos ido a un campamento o algo así¿que piensas Henry?- preguntaMimi al verlo de pronto callado y taciturno  
- pensaba en que Juri no es la única elegida que no esta en el Digimundo- murmura más para sí que para nosotros  
- ¿que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto impresionada  
- Ryo- murmura Terriermon mientras salimos del subterraneo- ¿quieres que busquemos a Ryo?  
- a él lo podríamos encontrar por aquí  
- ¿ese tal Ryo es otro elegido?  
- si, no sé porque no estaba en el Digimundo pero tenemos que encontrarlo o... hablando del rey de Roma

Un chico también de mi edad, bastante guapo con la piel morena, ojos azules y una sonrisa en los labios se acerco a nosotros

- Henry una sorpresa verte por aquí mi amigo y acompañado por... ¿Terriermon, entonces asumo que también ustedes son Digimon- dice al ver a nuestros amigos  
- si Ryo también ellos son elegidos  
- mucho gusto Ryo Akiyama  
- Mimi Tachikawa  
- Kari Kamiya  
- Kouji Minamoto  
- ¿como es que tú no tienes un Digimon?  
- es una larga historia  
- Ryo, nosotros estuvimos en el Digimundo, créeme que no miento si te digo que se ha vuelto algo peor que un caos, imagina lo que será si te digo que los Digimon malvados buscan vengarse de todos nosotros  
- ¿viste a Cyberdramon?  
- no, por eso creo que debes venir con nosotros, tienes tu digivice ¿cierto?  
- siempre lo llevo conmigo  
- nosotros vinimos a cerciorarnos que nuestras familias no sospechen nada- le explico a Ryo  
- ¿Juri sabe algo de esto?  
- no y prefiero, preferimos no inquietarla, tú y yo sabemos que no puede ir al Digimundo  
- tienes razón  
- tenemos que encontrar una computadora o volver a la escuela para pasar al Digimundo de nuevo, el tiempo se nos acaba- apura Mimi consultando un reloj  
- vamos

Empezamos a casi correr para evitar que el tiempo nos gané, sin embargo e intempestivamente Terriermon se para frente a unos edificios

- ¿que pasa Terriermon?  
- sabes que debes decírselo, también hablabas de ella ¿me equivoco?  
- no, no te equivocas pero...  
- tiene que ir con nosotros, al fin y al cabo también es una elegida- insiste Terriermon

Ryo los observa y parece entender algo de lo que ni Mimi, niKouji ni yo tenemos la menor idea

- ¿de quien están hablando?  
- debes decirles  
- no estoy seguro de que deba ir  
- Terriermon tiene razón es una elegida  
- ¿quién más es una elegida?  
- en mi familia somos 4 hijos, mis 3 hermanas y yo, es curioso que de los 4 solo mi hermana menor y yo seamos elegidos  
- ¿tú hermana es una niña elegida?  
- si - suspira quedamente- en verdad espero que esto sea lo correcto, ahora vuelvo, Terriermon quedate acá  
- date prisa  
- ¿fue por ella?  
- espero que si

Unos minutos después lo vemos apurando a una niña como de 10 años que parece confusa, ella tiene el cabello rojizo medio largo cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, tiene una bolsa atravesando su pecho y al parecer le falta el aire por la gran carrera

- date prisa  
- ya voy, ya voy, ahora dime ¿que pasa hermano?  
- ella es otra niña elegida, presentate como es debido, iremos con ellos al Digimundo  
- ¿veré otra vez a Atyramon, que alegría, hola Terriermon, oh lo siento, me llamo Suzie Wong  
- mucho gusto yo soy Mimi Tachikawa y ellos son Kari Kamiya y Kouji Minamoto  
- encantados de conocerte  
- ahora si no falta nadie más les comento que solo nos queda media hora para volver al Digimundo- apura Kouji

Nos las ingeniamos para volver a pasar por la escuela abrir el portal y ser absorbidos, caemos bastante mal pero bueno, lo importante es que hemos regresado

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
todo review será agradecido  
ĿąŃŧŲ (P®ÎN©É§§ D®ÉaMÉ®)**


	5. Conflictos Y Conclusiones

**disclaimer: nada es mío **

**Cap. 5: Conflictos Y Conclusiones**

Después de medio incorporarnos advertimos las miradas de soslayo que le dirigen a Ryo y a Suzie, quienes miraban ansiosos hacia todos los lugares, Rika paracía muy molesta con la presencia de Ryo así que cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho le dirigió una mirada muy fria

- ¿para que viniste?- le pregunto a Ryo sin menor asomo de cortesía  
- para ver a Cyberdramon, no eres la única que puede extrañar a los Digimon lo sabes ¿cierto Rika?  
- seguro, como sea, Henry ¿la viste?- intervino Takato antes que Rika dijera algo  
- si, pero ella no a nosotros te lo aseguro- dijo Henry

Todos los miramos, Mimi, Kouji y yo sabemos que hablan de esa chica... Juri, pero los demás los miraron con cierta curiosidad

- ¿de quien hablan?- quieso saber mi hermano  
- de una amiga nuestra- aclaró Henry- es una niña elegida pero su Digimon camarada murió  
- pensé que todos los Digimons revivían- dijo Zoe sorprendida  
- no cuando sus datos han sido absorbidos por otro Digimon como en este caso- dijo Henry  
- ¿como fue eso posible?- preguntoYolei un tanto sobrecogida  
- es una historia un poco larga- dice Takato- verán cuando vinimos, pues no teníamos nada en mente y vinimos a buscar a Calumon, a quien habían secuestrado unos Digimon llamados Devas  
- ¿Devas?- repitió Izzy  
- ¿los conoces?  
- creo que puedo darme una idea¿cuantos son y que representan?  
- son los 12 animales del horoscopo chino... como lo más probable es que hayan vuelto  
- 11 - dijo Suzie a la defensiva y todos la miramos- Atyramon no es más un Deva hermano  
- es cierto, de todos modos fue digamos, castigado, según los Devas un Digimon que estuviera con un ser humano era indigno y merecía morir  
- valiente filosofía  
- este Digimon, Impmon quería demostrar que valía lo suficiente y que no necesitaba de nadie y de algún modo entro al servicio de los Devas y se convirtió en Beelzemon- tercio Rika- él no quería entender y en una infortunada combinación de circunstancias, mató a Leomon  
- ¿Leomon... muerto?- pregunta Mimi con sorpresa

Ellos asintieron tristemente

- si tan solo lo hubiera matado, pero también absorbió sus datos lo cual causo mucho dolor en Juri, el suficiente para que una especie de virus atacara el Digimundo y el mundo real valiéndose de ella  
- ¿ese virus tenía nombre?- preguntó Izzy  
- se llamaba agente DELIPA o algo así- recordó Rika- nos costó mucho trabajo vencerlo  
- creemos que ese agente existió desde antes y de ahí obtuvieron fuerza los Devas  
- puede ser, como lo que esta ocurriendo ahora ¿no?- inquiere T.K. mirando a Henry  
- puede ser- admitió este frotando su barbilla

Nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos

- ¿y ahora que sigue?- preguntó Kouji- ¿nos quedaremos cruzados de brazos o trazaremos un plan?  
- imposible trazar un plan cuando desconocemos al enemigo- dijo Matt mirando a Davis con cautela  
- ¿sugieres que nos quedemos acá mirando como destruyen el mundo?  
- ¿sugieres tú que nos lanzemos a una pelea absurda que puede ser devastadora para todos?  
- sugiero que investiguemos el camino- apuntó Zoe timídamente- yo puedo hacerlo- se ofrece de inmediato  
- será peligroso

Una sonrisa ambigua se dibujo en su rostro

- sus Digimon requieren sus fuerzas intactas así que puedo hacerlo... - extrajo de su bolsillo un Digivice- Digispirit- gritó

Un haz de luz la cubrió como rodeándola en algo y cuando la luz se esfumo apareció en su lugar una Digimon de algún modo humana con alas como de mariposa

- Kazemon- dijo simplemente

Un sonrojo colectivo iluminó las mejillas de todos los chicos mientras ella elevaba el vuelo para mirar... regresó varios minutos después

- hay una bifurcación siguiendo este camino, intente seguir pero un camino esta rodeado de flamas y el otro parece desembocar en una playa o los vestigios de una playa- dijo Zoe  
- es una playa ¿normal?- inquiero con inquietud  
- por lo que alcancé a ver si

Me quedo callada y un estremecimiento recorre mi espina dorsal

- ¿y del otro lado?- preguntó Ryo  
- otra bifurcación oscuridad de un lado y una suerte de bosque del otro  
- ¿por donde iremos?- quiso saber Sora- ¿y que significa la diversidad del panorama?

Izzy tenía el entrecejo fruncido y luego se golpeo la frente como entendiendo algo

- elementos  
- ¿que?  
- estamos rodeados de elementos... los antiguos griegos dividieron al mundo en cuatro elementos básicos que se supone rigen el orden- explicó y todos lo miramos- pero hay otros elementos aparte y se supone que hay guardianes que cuidan cada uno de esos elementos para que todo este bien- su mirada se clavó en Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Koichi, Tommy y J.P.- son ustedes  
- Tommy nos hablo de los elementos que dominan- repito como entendiendo todo

Mi hermano me dirigió una mirada que exigía explicaciones

- la leyenda de los 10 guerreros hablaba de eso- dijo Takuya- que 10 guerreros tenían poder sobre un elemento  
- pero ustedes son seis  
- había 4 Digimon más que al principio fueron nuestro enemigos, tal vez lo sean ahora- explicó Koichi- yo al principio pertenecí a ellos, pero cuando fueron purificados dieron su elemento  
- ¿como es que son ustedes los guerreros?  
- tenemos 2 Digispirits, uno humano y uno bestia recuerdo que era difícil controlar al Digispirit bestia, excepto para Zoe a ella no le costó trabajo  
- ¿que elementos dominan?- quiso saber Mimi con curiosidad  
- fuego, viento, nieve, truenos, luz, oscuridad, agua, tierra, metal y madera- apunta Takuya- los primeros seis elementos nos pertenecen y de algún modo adquirimos los otros 4

T.K. mira a Koichi

- ¿oscuridad?- le preguntó con simplicidad  
- la oscuridad siempre se ha relacionado con lo malo, pero yo sé que no es así, he convivido con ella el tiempo suficiente para conocerla... la oscuridad es reflexiva y es el complemento de todo lo que hay... pero- su rostro se torna sombrío- hay sujetos que se encargan de utilizar el egoísmo y el odio para cambiar ese concepto y la utilizan para hacer el mal  
- como nuestros enemigos- apuntó yo  
- exactamente, es lo que te dije Kari, simplemente

Me dirigio una mirada que no logro descifrar del todo...

- necesitamos seguir para algún lugar- dijo Tai- pero no sé si separarnos sea buena idea...  
- claro que no es buena idea- saltaron al mismo tiempo Matt, T.K., Henry y Koji  
- ¿que propones?- pregunto Takuya, él así como Davis y Takato parecen interesados en seguir con la idea de mi hermano  
- ¿quieres arriesgar la vida de todos?- pregunto T.K.

En ese momento se enzarzaron en una fuerte discusión a la que no tardaron en unirse los otros chicos, las muchachas y yo observamos la escena frustradas

- ¿a que están actuando como niñitos?- le pregunto Yolei a Mimi  
- ya lo creo que si- respondio esta frunciendo los labios  
- ni siquiera hace 6 años eran tan infantiles- repuso Sora triste

Me quede callada mirando a Rika y Zoe quienes también miraban a los chicos como con ganas de estrangularlos... la única que no tenía la mirada clavada en la estúpida discusión era Suzie quien miraba al piso con tristeza y se sentó en el piso, Calumon, quien por cierto también se había entristecido y yo nos acercamos a ella y advierto llanto en sus ojos

- ¿porque lloras?- preguntó  
- extraño a Atyramon- repone simplemente- pero no es sólo eso... no me gusta que estén peleando  
- eso a nadie le gusta  
- Henry siempre me cuida y a veces no me deja hacer cosas...  
- así son los hermanos mayores...   
- ¿tienes un hermano?  
- si- clavé mi mirada en Tai quien seguía inmerso en la discusión  
- vaya... pensé que era la única  
- pues ya ves que no... no eres tan dependiente de Henry como yo lo fui de Tai

Nos quedamos calladas... el ambiente se puso tenso... como que había algo que creo una niebla de dudas y discusiones y no me hizo gracia... de pronto... todo comenzo a desdibujarse... y una sensación de frio me rodeaba... agua... agua cubriendo el piso y mojando mis rodillas con vividez ... bajé mi mirada y vi agua que sube de nivel... mi respiración se detuvo... de nuevo el mar me quería llevar... hacerme su prometida a como de lugar... y yo... yo no queríapero... no me podía negar... sentí que estoba perdiendo contacto con lo que me rodeaba sin poder gritar... mi garganta estaba seca... yo no nací para decir las cosas de frente como lo harían Sora, Mimi, Yolei... cerré los ojos fuertemente mi alma deseaba gritar y mi boca dejo escapar el grito

- no quiero... no me lleves- cubrí mis oídos para no oír la voz- dejénme en paz... no quiero ir con ustedes...

Unas manos pequeñas tomaron las mías haciendome regresar

- Kari- T.K. me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma  
- ¿que diablos fue eso?- preguntaron todos  
- el mar oscuro ¿no es eso?- apuntó Ken  
- ajá... de nuevo me llama y yo... gracias Suzie

Fue ella quien tomo mis manos

- no fue nada... además no habría podido hacerlo si no hubieras gritado- explicó- fue algo raro, me quedé como paralizada y cuando gritaste pude moverme  
- lo mismo nos paso a todos  
- ¿que significa?  
- que el mar seguirá llamando a Kari hasta que ella decida enfrentarlo... por si misma... el no poder movernos indica que nadie podrá hacer nada por ayudarte si tú no enfrentas al mar

No digo nada... es lo último en lo que quisiera pensar...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	6. Noche De Separaciones

**N/A: volví... pero este epi es poco alentador jejeje dejen reviews**

**Cap. VI: Noche De Separación**

... ya es de noche y yo no logró arrancarme de la cabeza la sensación del mar oscuro llamandome... hemos encontrado a Cyberdramon y Atyramon y tanto Ryo como Suzie están felices por ello... ojalá yo pudiera participar en esa felicidad... pronto todos nos vamos a dormir a una vieja cueva... hay un viejo hechizo que nos protege pero mi sueño tampoco es feliz

- lo prometiste- dice una voz incesante en mi cabeza- que ibas a ayudarnos  
- no para que me hicieran su prometida- replicó consciente de que es una locura  
- prometiste ayudar... no podemos dejar que te vayas sin ayudarnos, no nos hagas dañar a tus amigos... no lo hagas

Esas palabras retumban haciendo eco en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo... mucho, mucho tiempo... logrando que yo despierte sobresaltada y con el ánimo por los suelos... jamás lograré estar en paz hasta que no haya resuelto lo que estos Digimons quieren, pero yo no quiero ser su prometida, no puedo, no quiero... es tan extraño... intentó volver a conciliar el sueño pero es francamente inútil, así que me dirijo a la entrada de la cueva cuidando de no despertar a nadie... hay una suerte de hechizo que hace que aparezca la superficie de un lago afuera de la cueva... me hincó y observó mi imágen

Un suspiró sale de mis labios... difícilmente reconozco en mí a la niña que llegó al Digimundo por curiosidad y a la preadolescente que luchó por protegerlo... ya no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro... mi físico ha cambiado... mi cabello es más largo que antes... mi ropa tampoco es la misma, de hecho son colores más oscuros: un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa-top blanca y una cazadora negra... un color que nunca había usado antes... definitivamente ya no soy la misma

Miró la cámara fotógrafica pendiendo de mi pecho, es lo único que conservó, el hábito de la fotografía... hay tantos recuerdos guardados... tantas veces que Tai me protegió...

_¿qué no puedes dejar de depender de él?... así nunca vas a crecer, entiéndelo Kari_

Recuerdo bien esa frase, T.K. tenía mucha razón cuando me la dijo... ya no dependo tanto de mi hermano... quisiera dejar de depender de algo del todo pero no puedo... las amenazas no dejan de sonar en mi cabeza... como una constante muestra de lo peligrosa que puede ser mi estadía aquí... no quiero que lastimen a nadie... no puedo permitirlo... tengo qeu hacer algo... abandonó la cueva y sigo un camino solitario, sólo que no estoy sola

- ¿a dónde vas Kari?- pregunta Gatomon quién me ha estado siguiendo  
- me tengo que alejar  
- soy tu camarada ¿pensabas dejarme?  
- Gatomon, esto es algo que debo resolver sola porque sola me metí en esto  
- somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?... puedes alejarte de todos los demás pero no de mí porque somos uno Kari... no podemos separarnos

Gatomon como siempre tiene razón

- esta bien, vámonos  
- vamos

Ella jamás hace preguntas, sólo me aconseja y me defiende... ahora mismo lo prefiero así... ambas sabemos que es lo mejor que podemos hacer... no decir nada... sólo espero que a los demás no se les ocurra buscarnos, porque temo que se perderían inútilmente... ni siquiera yo misma se a donde voy... pero tal vez encuentre el camino más rápido de lo que en realidad espero... cruzo de un barranco a otro en Nefertimon antes de seguir el camino a pie...

La mañana nos sorprende iluminando lo poco que queda de cielo... es un espectáculo tristísimo... todo es desolación, jamás me imaginé que viviría para ver un Digimundo tan acabado... espero que los demás puedan protegerlo antes que yo pueda reunirme con ellos...

-¿donde se metío Kari?- pregunta Tai mirando hacía todos lados en la cueva- Kari  
- ella no esta aquí- responde Izzy- miren esto

Muestra a todos un mensaje en la computadora que reza "No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien... sólo que tengo que hacer algo importante... Kari"

- ¿mi hermana se ha vuelto loca?- inquiere Tai visiblemente angustiado- ¿qué clase de mundo cree que es este?  
- no hay señales de ella en el D-3- se queja Yolei mirando su terminal- es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra  
- o el mar- apuntan con voz débil T.K. y Ken

Todos se quedan mirando con susto... Kari, en opinión de todos, actuó de modo irresponsable pero ahora no podían buscarla... al menos no todos

- tenemos que separarnos- decide Tai cuando llegan a la encrucijada de 4 caminos  
- ¿crees que haya tomado uno de estos caminos?- pregunta Cody mirando aprensivo el ambiente  
- si, incluso si se fue volando- señala Zoe mirando al cielo

Luego de 15 minutos de discutir y de planear, finalmente quedan listos para ir por las encrucijadas...

- bueno, tenemos que tener cuidado- dice Tai preocupado  
- si alguien nota algo nos contactaremos por el D-3- apunta Matt  
- esperemos no hallar muchas dificultades  
- suerte

Con esas palabras se despiden cada uno hacía un punto distinto... un equipo conformado por Takuya, Mimi, Henry, Ken, Cody y Joe se dirige hacia el lado donde hay flamas. Takato, Matt, Yolei, Suzie, Tommy e Izzy caminan hacia el lado donde esta el bosque... luego Davis, Sora, Ryo, Koichi y Zoe van al lado lleno de oscuridad y los demás van hacia donde estaba la playa... como esperando que ahí este Kari...

Lo que ninguno sabía era que sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados por 4 individuos que decidieron ir hacia cada uno de los caminos para meter problemas... en el bosque todo parece ir bien cuando de pronto

- ¿a donde creer que van?- pregunta un Digimon nada amigable y que sólo uno de los presentes reconoce  
- maldita sea- dice Tommy apretando los dientes- Gigasmon

A los demás no les parecer ir mejor

- este camino se encuentra tapado- dice un Digimon desconocido en la zona de llamas  
- Metaldramon- masculla Takuya con enfado  
¬¬¬¬¬  
- ni crean que este camino es transitable  
- Mercurimon- Koichi y Zoe luce bastante frustrada por ello  
¬¬¬¬¬¬  
- lo siento humatontos pero su camino corta aquí  
- Ranamon- la Digimon más pesada del mundo en opinión de J.P. y Kouji

Las miradas retadoras de esos sujetos provocan en los elegidos gran enfado... todos se alistan para pelear contra ellos y quitarlos de su camino...

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	7. Desorientación Y Combates

**N/A: este cap. salió muy rápido considerando que ando poco creativa... nos vemos luego... ciao**

**ah uds. perdonaran pero luego de algunos años de no ver Digimon es difícil recordar los nombres de todos los ataques... I'm so sorry**

**Cap. VII: Desorientación Y Combates**

Mis pasos son vacilantes, como los de un niño que apenas comienza a conocer el mundo, estoy demasiado asustada, no consigo sacarme esta maldita voz de la cabeza... quisiera no haberme marchado... no puedo dejar de pensar que si no lo hubiera hecho contaría con la ayuda de mis amigos

_si sientes que te lleva la oscuridad, yo te tomaré de las manos, gritaré y haré mucho ruido para que no te lleven_

Esas palabras las dijo Yolei el día que Gatomon y Aquilamon digievolucionaron para convertirse en Sylphimon... cuando supe que Ken también veía el mar oscuro... cuando no podía quitarme el miedo y la angustia, justo como ahora... mis pies se detienen ante lo que parece un precipicio y doy un paso hacia atrás... Gatomon clava en mí sus azules ojos y suspira

- ¿por qué huímos Kari?- pregunta con cierto desdén, cierto reproche  
- si ves esto como una 'huída' deberías dejarme sola- replico con cierta molestia dando un paso al frente  
- no te voy a dejar sola porque somos amigas ¿no?... las amigas tienen que estar juntas pase lo que pase

En lugar de responder, sus palabras me llegan tanto que la abrazo, a veces me siento tan sumida en mi soledad que no reparo en lo que esta a mi alrededor... no reparo en la compañía de mi hermano, ni de mis amigos, ni siquiera en la compañía de...

- T.K.- su nombre es como una fuente de alivio... él me rescató la primera vez que el mar oscuro me llamó... no sé como agradecerle...  
- sera mejor cruzar- sugiere Gatomon safándose del abrazo

Asiento y ella digievoluciona en Nefertimon, convenimos en sobrevolar la zona ya que tal vez haya una trampa oculta, además de que el paraje luce poco menos que alentador... hay tensión en el ambiente, no puedo creer lo lejano que parecen los días cuando derrotamos a nuestros enemigos: los Darkmasters, Apocalipmon... Kimeramon (N/A: o como se escriba)... Arukenimon, Mummymon... Blackwargreymon... pobre criatura incomprendida creada para ser infeliz... y Malommyotismon... ¿será posible enfrentar a estos sujetos?... no sé como vamos a lograrlo

- ¿en que piensas Kari?- me pregunta mi camarada  
- en nuestros enemigos- replicó cansada de ocultar mis pensamientos- temo que no seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlos  
- no puedes perder las esperanzas- me regaña  
- la esperanza es el emblema de T.K., no el mío  
- en todo caso luz y esperanza siempre van de la mano, son como un complemento ideal- repone  
- ¿qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó alarmada  
- todo depende del significado que le quieras dar

Suspiro y no abro la boca solo para no mezclar mis pensamientos... la unión de la luz y la esperanza... inevitablemente pienso en T.K... tal vez sea verdad que nuestros emblemas nos tienen juntos... eso tal vez me tiene más confundida todavía...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
La tensión en el ambiente crece mientras los enemigos sonrien burlonamente... sin embargo tanto Ranamon como Mercurimon lucen como sorprendidos por algo, como si hubieran sido llamados por una fuerza ajena a los Digidestinados, porque haciendo un esfuerzo por no atacar desaparecen dejando el camino libre para ellos...

- ¿qué diablos fue eso?- pregunta Rika sorprendida  
- no sé- repone Kouji- jamás vi que se comportara así  
- esto reafirma que tal vez si hay una fuerza extra en el Digimundo actuando sobre ellos- repone Tai pensativo  
- sera mejor irnos, aprovechemos que nos ha dejado el camino para intentar encontrar a Kari- sugiere T:K.  
- buena idea- secunda J.P. y emprenden la marcha

Algo más o menos similar ocurre en la zona de oscuridad, Davis, Koichi, Ryo, Sora y Zoe lucen desconcertados ante el cambio de parecer de Mercurimon de irse y no atacarlos

- ¿por qué se fue?- pregunta Davis como si el aire le fuera a dar una respuesta  
- no sé y eso me preocupa- dice Zoe- en otra ocasión nos habría introducido en un mundo lleno de nuestros temores  
- es verdad- asiente Koichi- nunca se ha tentado el corazón para torturar a sus enemigos antes de destruirlos, pero ahora  
- debe estar obedeciendo ordenes de alguien más, no hay explicación más lógica- sugire Sora frunciendo el entrecejo  
- y ese 'alguien más' debe ser alguien muy poderoso en todo caso- repone Ryo y luego observa a su Digimon- tranquilo Cyberdramon, no conviene precipitar las cosas, ni gastar energía inutilmente  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Sin embargo ni Gigasmon ni Metaldramon parecen dispuestos a obedecer y continuan con la lucha a pesar de saber que no es el momento propicio... Gigasmon es repelido por los ataques combinados de Growlmon, Garurumon, Aquilamon, Atyramon, Kumamon y Kabuterimon para tenerlo lejos de los humanos... sin embargo le llega una inesperada ayuda en forma de 2 malignos Skullsatamon... uno de ellos enfrenta a los 2 Digimon voladores y emprenden una suerte de batalla en el cielo... el otro sin embargo hace el amago de atacar a la más joven de ese grupo, Suzie clava en él su mirada asustada y tropieza intentando salir del posible ataque, al no conseguir nada traga saliva como preparándose para lo peor

Afortunadamente para su causa Kumamon atrae sobre sí la atención del enemigo alejándolo de la niña, Yolei la abraza y tanto los chicos como ella procuran mantenerse alejados de los enemigos para evitar que sus Digimons se vean en dificultades... los emblemas de la amistad y el conocimiento brillan en el pecho de Matt e Izzy respectivamente facultando a sus Digimons para convertirse en Weregarurumon y Megakabuterimon respectivamente... finalmente un Skullsatamon es derrotado por el ataque combinado de Growlmon, Aquilamon y Atyramon; mientras que el otro cae víctima de la "patada del lobo" de Weregarurumon y el "cuerno mortal" de Megakabuterimon

- bien- gritan todos emocionados

Finalmente Kumamon, quien por cierto, tuvo que convertirse en Korikakumon, logra purificar el alma malvada de Gigasmon y todos sonrieron mientras el pequeño Digi-egg ascendía hasta perderse en las alturas y en el Digivice de Tommy aparecía el simbolo que había en el pecho de su enemigo: la tierra...  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
El lugar esta lleno de llamas, lo cual resulta interesantemente favorable para Takuya quien luce satisfecho ante tan fortuita circunstancia... mientras los jóvenes elegidos guardan prudente distancia, sus camaradas observan al enemigo: Agunimon, Togemon, Rapidmon, Stingmon, Digmon e Ikkakumon... Metaldramon los mira un rato y luego da un golpe con su poderosa cola que amenaza con derrumbar la cueva que resguarda a los humanos

- como siga golpeando así esto se nos caerá encima- observa Joe con aprensión  
- y esta lleno de estalactitas y estalagmitas- apunta Cody más aprensivo todavía

Las observarciones no llegan a tiempo puesto que el siguiente golpe derriba un trozo de techo que amenaza caer encima de Henry quien es llevado a un punto más seguro por Rapidmon, pero el techo sigue temblando... los emblemas de la pureza y la sinceridad comienzan a resplandecer y aparecen Lilymon y Zudomon, este último sujetando el techo dando tiempo a los jóvenes de brincar hacia un agujero recién creado por Digmon para protegerlos: un túnel subterráneo siguiendo un plan improvisado, Stingmon y Rapidmon atraen la atención de Metaldramon lejos de los humanos y lo obligan a caer en otro túnel creado por Digmon, para ser recibido por los ataques combinados de todos y siendo rematado por un golpe de fuego de Agunimon, quien no tardo mucho en purificar el alma contaminada del Digimon... aunque luego de tan delicada operación es necesario salir antes de que la cueva termine de caer del todo... siguen un nuevo camino que se ha trazado...

Los caminos tal vez se vuelvan a unir pero es difícil de saberlo...

- Kari mira- observa Nefertimon y yo bajo la mirada y me sobresalto  
- ¿un remolino de oscuridad?.. ten cuidado por favor

Es un panorama desolador... sólo espero que llegué el momento de reencontrarme con los demás...

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	8. Encuentro Y Discusión

**N/A: es muy breve pero tengo mucha prisa hoy... los veo luego**

**Cap. 8: Encuentro Y Discusión**

Siguiendo el camino que se ha formado, encuentran una forma de volver a ascender y ante su sorpresa general, se dan cuenta de que por alguna extraña coincidencia se han encontrado todos nuevamente, aunque Kari sigue, literalmente, brillando por su ausencia... al ver a su hermana Henry parece sonreír aliviado y todos pueden percatarse de ello... la oscuridad comienza a descender lentamente casi como si deseara herir y sumir en la desesperación a los elegidos... han tenido que encender una fogata y se sientan alrededor de ella a comentar lo que ha ocurrido y que tiene a algunos bastante preocupados

- Gromblemon ha sido purificado- informa Tommy  
- también logramos derrotar a Metaldramon- acota Takuya satisfecho  
- sin embargo Mercurimon hizo algo raro, se fue sin atacarnos- dicen Zoe y Koichi  
- lo mismo que hizo Ranamon- sueltan Kouji y J.P.

Guardan silencio bastante confusos

- ¿nadie vio a Kari?- pregunta Tai con cierto tono preocupado

Todos niegan con la cabeza sintiendo algo así como pena por él... T.K. también parece ansioso por encontrarla, como si temiera algo que nadie más puede ver

- ¿qué te pasa T.K.?- pregunta Cody al ver a su compañero de evolución DNA tan angustiado

Las miradas de todos se clavan en él quien suspira vagamente

- temo por Kari  
- igual que todos- dice Yolei pero él negó con la cabeza  
- ella me dijo que... - guarda silencio  
- ¿qué?... ¿qué te dijo Kari?- pregunta Tai más preocupado todavía

El portador de la Esperanza tiene la mirada en el piso casi como si se arrepientiera de haber dicho una palabra... suspira con más pesadez que nunca y traga saliva

- esos sujetos, los que dominan el Mar Oscuro... quieren convertir a Kari en su prometida  
- maldita sea... ¿por qué no habías dicho eso antes?- vuelve a preguntar Tai golpeando su mano con su puño cerrado  
- pensé que lo sabrías, que Kari te lo habría dicho  
- pues no lo hizo- repone pasando su mano por su cabello con desesperación- tengo que encontrarla, ella no se va a quedar con esos tipos y tampoco va a ser su prometida

Hace el amago de querer echarse a correr, pero Matt lo detiene

- ¿quieres decirme dónde demonios la piensas buscar?- pregunta escéptico  
- ¿qué más da?... maldición Matt, es mi hermana, no puedes pedirme que me quede aqui cruzado de brazos mientras unos pseudoDigimons intentan quedarse con ella  
- nadie te pide que te quedes cruzado de brazos- dice Sora con voz tranquilizadora- solamente te pedimos que tomes las cosas con más frialdad, o de lo contrario jamás la encontraremos  
- eso es fácil de decir cuando no es tu hermana la que esta en riesgo- masculla Tai con enfado- pero claro, tú Matt tienes un hermano y tú Sora ni siquiera los tienes

A pesar de saber que es injusto lo que dice, no puede evitar sentirse de otro modo... la tensión cae en el ambiente y es tan pesada que podría cortarse con un cuchillo... todos miran a todos como buscando un modo de romper el hielo que se ha creado entre esos tan buenos amigos que ahora lucen muy alejados, Sora y Matt por sentir que su amigo los quiere fuera y Tai por sentir que nadie lo puede comprender, nadie puede pasar lo que él esta pasando...

- creo entenderte un poco- interviene Henry y todos lo voltean a ver- yo también tengo una hermana- vuelve a decir mirando a Suzie quien como todos tiene la mirada fija en él

Ese comentario parece calmar a Tai y aunque no es lo mismo, sabe que por lo menos no es el único que siente esa preocupación por proteger a alguien, pero se siente extraño, Kari tiene 14 años, ya no es una niña pequeña que lo necesite, ya no es esa niña enfermiza que llegó al Digimundo, 6 años atrás... ya es una adolescente fuerte y como es su hermana también es valiente... eso es, sin duda, lo que más le molesta, que ya no pueda protegerla tanto como desearía... guarda silencio y luego observa a todos

- siento haber actuado así- se disculpa honestamente  
- disculpa aceptada- sonrie Matt

Lo que nadie sabe es que alguien a lo lejos, los esta observando y parece molesto ya que las cosas no han salido como él las ha planeado... bueno ya habrá tiempo para arreglarlo, piensa para sus adentros, primero tiene que separar a los grupitos antes de comenzar el ataque... las dudas y los miedos, nada mejor para dividir a alguien... su mirada peligrosa se clava en el dueño de Terriermon y luego analiza a los elegidos de más edad, como analizando quien conviene separar primero... Terriermon, Agumon, Biyomon y Gabumon notan esa mirada y observan el horizonte como alertas

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntan sus compañeros

Los 4 intercambian una mirada sombría y luego mueven la cabeza negativamente... tal vez, la noche les haga malas pasadas... tal vez

**Continuará  
Kozumy**


	9. Reclamos, Recuerdos

**N/A: cambió de nick, evidentemente, sin embargo sigo tardando en actualizar, supongo que a medida que crezco se me olvida usar la imaginación... es una pena... en fin, espero qeu si leen esto no me dejen de dejar reviews**

**Cap. IX: Reclamos, Recuerdos**

... llevamos un buen rato caminando... tanto... mi mente se sume en la melancolía... en la tristeza, en la soledad que ahora desea devorarnos, pero por alguna razón no tengo miedo... no tengo valor... no tengo nada... creo que nisiquiera tengo luz... ni esperanza... es como haberme quedado vacía de pronto... pero este vacío ahora no será tormentoso... sólo será pasajero, el pasaje para hundirme definitivamente del mundo con sombras, donde solamente podré llorar y recordar todas las cosas tristes que he vivido... que no han sido pocas...

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto puesto que Gatomon se ha parado de pronto

Mi Digimon se queda callada y luego clava en mí su azul mirada llena de reproche... llena de dolor, un dolor que me hace estremecer ante la idea de que le he hecho algo muy malo

- no me mires así- le pido puesto que su mirada me hiere sobremanera

Una risa sarcástica escapa de sus labios mientras una sonrisa ambigua se dibuja en su rostro

- a Myotismon nunca le gustó mi mirada- me comenta con vaguedad  
- ¿qué?  
- siempre me castigaba... me daba latigazos... por la manera en que yo le miraba y siempre decia _'no me mires con esos ojos'_... a veces creo que no le gustaba que yo le odiara

Guardo silencio... Gatomon... jamás me había dicho nada de esto, nunca en los 6 años que tenemos de conocernos

- nunca antes me lo habías dicho  
- porque nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad  
- ¿estás molesta conmigo?- pregunto tentativamente  
- ¿hay motivo para estarlo?  
- no respondas con otra pregunta  
- no hagas preguntas necias

Nos callamos, es la primera vez que discutimos... no lo puedo creer... esto puede ser un parteaguas en nuestra relación Digimon-elegido y no quiero, no quiero pelear con ella, no ahora que he tomado la determinación más importante en mi vida... que no puedo echarme para atrás... no puedo dejar que esto afecte nuestra amistad

- ¿es por eso?- pregunto como si fuera obvio

Ella ni asiente, ni niega, ni me mira... simplemente suspira

- ¿por qué no lo consultaste conmigo? - me reclama- se supone que yo debo protegerte  
- tenía miedo por tí, no sabes lo que sentía  
- no claro que no, no lo sé porque no has tenido la delicadeza de decirme... no has dejado que te proteja...

Muerdo mi labio... puede que haya injusticia en su reclamo porque yo todo lo hice para que no le hicieran daño, sin embargo no puedo negar que me he portado un tanto egoísta respecto a esto... no debería ser así... las amigas no se ocultan las cosas... ¿verdad?

Advierto de nuevo su mirada en mí y me siento desconcertada... me mira como si... como si

- como si quisieras leer mis pensamientos- digo algo sorprendida

Para mi mayor sorpresa, esa frase la hace adquirir una expresión melancólica, sus ojos se ponen brillosos

- Wizardmon- es todo lo que dice mientras baja la mirada- él siempre leía mi mente a pesar de que a mí no me gustaba que lo hiciera  
- lo siento- digo apesadumbrada, no es mi intención ponerla triste, no ahora  
- supongo que todavía no me acostumbro a no escuchar su consejo- dice vagamente  
- tú... ¿le querías?

Clava sus ojos en mí antes de responder

- probablemente menos de lo que tú puedas querer a T.K.  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

Lejos... muy lejos de ahí... el brillo de una fogata ilumina de forma curiosa el rostro de los no tan niños elegidos... sus miradas se pierden en la danza de las flamas, sus pensamientos se pierden en la danza de sus ideas que van y vienes, que se quedan y que se van

- encontraremos a Kari- asegura un animado Agumon mientras Tai permanece callado y taciturno con la vista fija en el piso  
- ella no puede estar muy lejos- añade Sora con convicción  
- espero que no

Las sombras en el suelo se alargan... la oscuridad amenaza... la imaginación y la esperanza, son los únicos aliados con los que cuentan para que la luz no se vaya del todo...

- ¿qué piensas T.K.?- pregunta Patamon a su compañero quien luce distraído  
- estoy preocupado- dice el rubio sin dejar de hacer un surco en la tierra con un dedo- lo sabes  
- ella es fuerte, las dos lo son -dice el Digimon como si se convenciera  
- te gusta Gatomon - asegura T.K. sonriendo ante el sonrojo formado en las mejillas del anaranjado digital  
- a tí te gusta Kari- ahora es el turno del humano de sonrojarse

Se quedan callados reflexionando en lo verdaderas que son sus afirmaciones respecto del otro... nadie les ha oído por suerte... todos parecen en otro lado... con la mirada perdida ya en el fuego... ya en algún lugar recóndito de sus mentes

- hermano- la voz de Suzie saca a todos del ensimismamiento y Henry la observa parpadeando un par de veces como si le costara reconocerla

Una posición más o menos similar es la que ocupa más o menos todo el mundo clavando su mirada en la niña... la única, además de Cody y Tommy que puede llevar el título de 'niña elegida' puesto que por su edad, aún lo es

- dime- responde el chico de ojos grisáceos  
- volveremos a la Tierra... ¿juntos?- sus ojos brillan extrañamente  
- si... si Suzie- dice Henry sacado de onda ante la pregunta

A pesar de ello, la pequeña recorre con la mirada las caras de los demás que sólo la observan en silencio... esa pregunta es la pregunta que se han hecho desde que vieron el estado de desolación del Digimundo, antaño bello

- si alguno de nosotros muere- insiste la chiquilla- ¿sucederá lo que sucedió con... Juri?- pregunta con tímidez ojeando a Takato quien muerde su labio inferior pensativo  
- nada de eso sucederá- apunta Sora- nadie morirá

Las miradas se vuelcan sobre ella y los primeros digielegidos sonríen... recordando con añoranza que cuando estuvieron en ese mundo, Sora era como la hermana mayor de todos y eso que sólo tenía 11 años... tal vez una parte de ella le pedía que protegiera a los demás aún a costa de ella misma...

- deja de pensar cosas negativas- sugiere T.K. mirando a Suzie- no convoques a la oscuridad con tus pensamientos

La mirada de T.K. es tan fría cuando habla sobre la oscuridad que da pánico

- aquello ya pasó- dice Patamon- déjalo ir  
- no puedo, no cuando sé que él esta aquí en algún lugar... esperando el momento  
- ¿de qué hablas T.K.?- pregunta Yolei perpleja  
- Devimon- acota Matt mirando a su hermano menor

El rubio menor baja la cabeza y lanza un suspiro... sí justamente ese demonio... las miradas de todos exigen respuestas

- no, ahora no- repone con simplicidad y se levanta como si quisiera despejar su mente

Nadie parece entender nada

- momantai- apunta Terriermon con optimismo  
- ¿qué se supone que significa eso?- pregunta Izzy curioso  
- 'no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien'- responde Henry- es su palabra favorita  
- me gusta tu filosofía- dice Mimi sonriendo

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

No se han dado cuenta que unos ojos los están observando...

- estúpidos humanos- dice una Digimon azul con ojos rojos y que parece ofendida por algo  
- ¿qué te molesta ahora Ranamon?- pregunta un Digimon con espejos en su cuerpo

La Digimon acuática no dice nada

- son patéticos- repone al cabo de algunos minutos- especialmente esa tonta de Kazemon...  
- no veo que la humana te haya hecho algo ahora  
- ella y Zephyrmon, quisiera desaparecerlas

Mercurimon lanza una sonrisa sarcástica... al fin y al cabo ya esta acostumbrado a los arranques de Ranamon

- ¿qué quieres?- pregunta la Digimon pseudoofendida al aire  
- advertirles- dice una recién llegada LadyDevimon- saben bien con que humanos no pueden meterse  
- ya sabemos que quieres exclusividad para destruir a Angewomon, así como Devimon quiere vengarse de Angemon- repone Marcurimon cansinamente- lo he sabido desde hace un buen rato... yo sólo quiero fastidiar un poco la vida del guerrero de fuego o de alguno de sus amigos  
- podríamos jugar un poco con todos- apunta un recién llegado sujetando una rosa roja

Todos hacen una mueca al ver llegar a Rosemon, él y sus ideas poco coherentes

- ¿qué haces aquí?- inquiere Ranamon- ¿te ha mandado Lucemon?  
- no, me ha mandado _él_, sigue muy molesto con la conducta de sus _'amigos'_- repone el narcisista poniendo enfásis especiales  
- no ha sido culpa nuestra  
- no lo digas a mí, dícelo a él

Dicho esto desaparece cubierto bajo una sombra de oscuridad y dejando la flor tras de sí... los Digimon restantes observan la flor con aspereza...

**Continuará  
Kozumy**

**p.d. pregunta... ¿qué parejas (además de Takari y Sorato) piensan que debiera haber en el fic?**


	10. Robando Una Luz

**N/A: nuevo cap... a ver que tal me va**

**Cap. X: Robando Una Luz**

Mi mirada se detiene, de pronto, ante la oscuridad delante de mí... tengo miedo... pero no lo entiendo... es como un miedo vacío... un miedo muerto

- Kari- la voz de Gatomon suena tan lejana

Sacudo la cabeza y es como volver a abrir los ojos a la vida

- ¿qué demonios?  
- no sé Kari, pero no me gusta, te estás portando muy rara últimamente  
- yo tampoco lo entiendo... antes no era así

Antes no he estado sola, lo peor de todo es que mi oscuridad la he creado yo misma, es como poner una barrera entre los que te rodean y tú... es como pedirles que te dejen en paz, pero al mismo tiempo suplicar por su regreso...

- regresemos con ellos Kari, te lo suplicó- me dice angustiada  
- no puedo yo  
- Kari, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucede, lo sé, tenemos que volver

Muerdo mi labio y asiento, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad, sólo puedo sentir el viento frío golpeando mi cara y haciendome sumir en la reflexión: hermano, T.K., chicos... no quiero que ellos sufran por causa mía.

Desgraciadamente, Gatomon no esta equivocada con sus emociones

---

- vaya, vaya, conque... niños elegidos- la voz de LadyDevimon suena cruelmente

Todos aprietan los puños mientras la observan y ella se sonrie con suficiencia

- ¿te crees muy lista?- pregunta Tai enojado  
- quiero divertirme un rato... es todo  
- pues no con nosotros- dice Agumon  
- ¿eso piensan?

Con un gesto de su mano hace aparecer una nube de murciélagos que atacan a los humanos y a los Digimon, luego los hace irse con el mismo movimiento

- en realidad yo sólo quiero arreglar un asunto pendiente con 'alguien'  
- no tienes que esperar mucho- dice la voz de Angewomon

Todos se vuelven y en efecto es Angewomon y en sus brazos estoy yo... el viento golpea más fuerte y ella me deja en el suelo algo apartada de los demás para remontar el vuelo y encarar a la Digimon de la oscuridad

- dejalos fuera de esto- dice enojada  
- ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?  
- porque esto es entre tú y yo, nadie más, nadie

LadyDevimon sonrié con más autosuficiencia todavía y comienzan la lucha, ambas pelean fieramente y me da miedo... es como si esa malvada tuviera otro objetivo en mente.

Antes de darme cuenta, LadyDevimon esta frente a mí con una mirada malvada... siento su mano entrar en mi pecho como si yo estuviera hecha de aire y luego la saca, pero es como si me hubiera sacado el aire... y aunque no el aire en efecto ha sacado algo de mi pecho... es algo brillante... es

- el emblema de la luz- explica con seguridad  
- ¿por qué la atacaste?... el problema es conmigo no con ella- grita Angewomon enfadada  
- porque yo jamás dije que jugaría limpio... lo siento mucho... ahora dependes de tu fuerza  
- ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- pregunta Tai al tiempo que corre hacia mí que estoy de rodillas en el piso, impasible de lo que ocurre alrededor mío.

No es el único, todos me rodean, están preocupados... T.K. aprieta los puños y quiere mandar a Patamon a la lucha pero es imposible

- dijiste que es entre nosotras- dice LadyDevimon... ¿es que romperás lo que dijiste ahora?... preocúpate por ti, esa niña será incapaz de sentir algo por nadie  
- ¿qué le has quitado?- pregunta mi Digimon consciente de no querer saber la respuesta  
- su corazón- repone con simplicidad

Eso es un problema, ahora no soy capaz de experimentar nada por nadie... es como estar sumida en un agujero profundo... profundo, lleno de nada, lleno de soledad y tristeza pero a la vez tan hueco como un hoyo negro perdido en el espacio... mis dedos acarician la tierra pero es un movimiento autómata y sin sentido... no estoy interesada en nada... nada me importa... ni siquiera que estén medio matando a _ese_ Digimon...

- tiene la mirada que tenía Juri- dice una voz próxima a mí  
- Kari despierta, Kari reacciona- escucho seguidamente

Alguien me toma de los hombros, pero soy incapaz de reconocerlo... es como si mi memoria hubiera sido bloqueada, pero no me importara en absoluto... una sonrisa vacía se dibuja en mis labios... fijo mi atención en algún punto lejano a mí... el mar... el mar repite mi nombre en mis oídos aunque no suena como mi nombre... estoy tan alejada... como si corriera contracorriente hacia ningún lugar... hacia la nada

- Gatomon- escuchó una nueva voz más aguda y sigo impasible

La respiración entrecortada de todos me alerta que algo ocurre, pero no me siento afectada... sólo quiero correr, pero no se porque... quiero gritar y no me sale la voz y de pronto me siento invadida por una lucha emocional: la apatía que se siente en mi rostro y la desesperación por salir de este estado...

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo mientras observo a Salamon tirada en el piso, medio inconsciente... LadyDevimon luce plenamente orgullosa de sus habilidades oscuras

- Kari, tienes que reaccionar- dice alguien más- Salamon te necesita... va a morir si no haces algo  
- ¿qué puedo yo hacer?- preguntó confundida a mí misma

Me siento sumida en la opresión y en el dolor... quiero reaccionar pero no puedo... quiero decir 'basta' y es como si alguien tapara mi boca... quiero ayudar a Salamon pero es como tener mis manos atadas a mi espalda y mi D-3 incapaz de reaccionar... bloqueada... me siento bloqueada y mentalmente afectada... además sigo sintiendo una laguna fuerte que oprime mis recuerdos... que oprime mi voluntad...

- Kari- el eco de mi nombre se acerca mucho, demasiado a mí

Me pongo en pie y camino dubitativamente hacia Salamon... mis ojos, mis sentidos están fijos en su figura... y la respiración se quiebra a intervalos irregulares dentro de mi pecho... algo falta yo lo sé... pero al irme acercando lo siento... es como una revolución en mi cabeza... es un recuerdo... las imágenes golpeando mi mente

_"eres tú... tú eres la niña a la que yo había estado esperando"_

_"no le lastimes... Gatomon es mi Digimon camarada"_

_"no te tenemos miedo... Myotismon"_

_"Wizardmon... Wizardmon... NO!! "_

_"Gatomon se convirtió... en ángel"_

_"mi nombre es Salamon"_

_"nos vemos Gatomon"_

Mientras las voces y los recuerdos se hunden en mi mente, intentando hacerme recordar, siento las lágrimas húmedas sobre mis mejillas... lloro, lloro porque no puedo recordar... lloro porque quiero proteger a Salamon y me es imposible... LadyDevimon se llevó la luz que yo tenía... ahora, no sé que más puedo hacer... yo... yo sólo... notó que LadyDevimon se acerca amenazante dispuesta a rematar a Salamon y no lo pienso... solamente tomó a mi Digimon entre mis brazos protegiéndola... de quien sea

- ¿cómo es posible?- se pregunta al ver mi actitud- no deberías recordar  
- te llevaste el emblema- dice triunfante T.K.  
- pero olvidaste- agrega mi hermano  
- que Kari misma es la luz - completa Salamon débilmente

Y el milagro ocurre... Salamon salta de mis brazos brillando intensamente... mi D-3 también irradia una gran luz... una luz que yo jamás había visto, al menos no tan poderosa... se funden...

Y en su lugar aparece un Digimon ángel... pero no es Angewomon... lo sé... ha digievolucionado... diferente... escucho que Takuya y sus amigos la observan y casi se les cae la quijada al piso

- ¿qué dem...  
- Ophanimon- dice Zoe débilmente  
- ¿qué?- pregunto sin entender nada

Pero ella no da tiempo, es muy fuerte y es muy bella... yo jamás pensé que algo así pudiera pasar... evidentemente mis amigos tampoco

- LadyDevimon, quisiste jugar con la niña que estoy destinada a proteger... tú acción es imperdonable  
- maldita sea, pero ¿cómo?  
- la luz de Kari me ha dado la fuerza suficiente... ¿no me has conocido?... soy Ophanimon

Y la lucha regresa... yo siento que las cosas están ocurriendo de un modo vertiginoso y me dejo caer al suelo... mi respiración se agita varias veces... la observo blandir una suerte de cetro o algo así y sé que va a ganar... lo sé y efectivamente ocurre... de LadyDevimon lo último que queda es un polvo negro... nada más... Salamon regresa a mis brazos pero entonces

- LadyDevimon- suena una voz grave y áspera- no has sido digna de tu cometido... tú información será borrada del Digimundo... para siempre

El polvo se evapora antes de lo normal... esa voz me da escalofríos... es como una pesadilla

- niños elegidos- dice pausadamente- su momento pronto llegará  
- ¿quién eres?- pregunta Davis y todos miramos al cielo asustados  
- muy pronto nos veremos

Y la voz se aleja... aún así yo sigo sintiendo que la cabeza me duele... tantas emociones me dan pánico... una luz baja lentamente y se introduce en mi pecho, la recibo cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos procuro sonreír

- lo has hecho fantástico- le digo a Salamon quien esta muy cansada y medio adormilada  
- fue fabuloso- asegura Patamon y ¿es mi imaginación o Salamon se sonrojó?  
- no sabía que se pudiera hacer eso- exclama Biyomon  
- yo tampoco

Sonrio, definitivamente han sido demasiadas emociones en un día

- Kari- dice T.K.- has vuelto

Eso me trae de vuelta a mi realidad... no me puedo quedar, ahora que recuerdo... no cuando he empeñado mi palabra en algo tan importante como...

- no sé T.K. - digo honestamente- creo que debo irme  
- Kari- dice mi hermano- tuve miedo- me abraza

Suspiro y observo a Takuya

- ¿cómo supieron?  
- ella es un ángel  
- si ya sé  
- pero es una diosa Digimon- explica Koichi

Eso me deja boquiabierta

- es una larga historia- apunta J.P. - sera mejor buscar otro lugar

Vuelvo a suspirar... tal vez pueda postergar el momento... sólo un poco más

**Continuará****  
****Kozumy****  
****NA: yo sé que esto fue loco pero bueno, fue lo que se me ocurrió**


	11. Noche Sin Luna

**N/A: siento el retraso, pero este fic es un tanto explicativo (aburrido) bueno, whatever... espero que el sig. salga pronto, la verdad es que soy bien descuidada, teniendo este en proceso me pongo a escribir un fic crossover de Digimon y Danny Phantom... suspiro... sólo yo me entiendo... en fin... los dejo con esto**

**Latín... la vida sería perfecta si todos supiéramos latín... luego verán porque lo digo**

**Cap. XI: Noches Sin Luna**

- no lo puedo creer- dice Tai luego de escuchar la historia de los guerreros elegidos- no me esperaba eso  
- yo tampoco- observo a Salamon que duerme agotada en mi regazo- jamás me imaginé que mi Digimon tuviera ese poder  
- ¿qué pasara ahora?- pregunta Mimi observando la noche oscura- nuestro destino es casi un análogo a este día  
- no es conveniente volver a separarnos- dice Davis y siento su mirada en mí- ¿Kari?

Muerdo mi labio inferior

- el poder de ese sujeto es impresionante- dice Vmon apagadamente- no sé si lo sintieron hoy  
- poderoso y cruel- apunta Yolei- casi sentí pena por LadyDevimon  
- fue casi un magnetismo de oscuridad que nos quisiera jalar- dice Koichi con enfado  
- y luego sus palabras- interviene Matt- 'nos veremos muy pronto'... ¿qué tan pronto puede ser eso?

T.K. observa a su hermano y se encoge de hombros... su mirada luce bastante sombría

- ¿qué pasa contigo T.K.?- pregunta Cody - has estado callado todo este rato  
- estoy perfectamente bien- dice y sé que no es verdad

Takuya comienza a arrojar pedazos de madera al fuego y los observa arder con cierta indiferencia, aunque al mismo tiempo con interés

- me preocupa el pueblo del inicio- dice Zoe y todos la miramos  
- no creo que el pueblo siga en pie- dice Joe tristemente- hace 6 años... ¿recuerdas Mimi?  
- era espantoso, todo estaba destruido- corrobora ella temblando- los DarkMasters habían querido evitar el nacimiento de nuestros potenciales aliados  
- no veo porque ahora sea distinto- dice Palmon  
- los Caballeros de la Realeza hicieron algo más o menos similar- dice Tommy con vaguedad- fue terrible

Un suspiro de desaliento escapa de nuestros labios... yo sé que todos pensamos lo mismo, tenemos que tener el valor suficiente para vencer a nuestros enemigos... pero...

- ay- me quejo de pronto

Todos me miran

- ¿qué pasa Kari?- pregunta Tai alarmado  
- nada, solamente, se... creo que me lastimé con una piedra- digo en tono espero yo que convincente  
- ¿segura?  
- si, muy segura

La verdad es que algo arde en mi dedo anular izquierdo... muy extraño... cuando estoy sola puedo verlo... es un aro de metal que ha tomado la forma de alianza... mejor dicho, de anillo de compromiso. El metal es negro y tiene una piedra brillante y negra incrustada... trago saliva en cuanto la veo... ¿no podían esperar un poco más antes de presionarme?... esto es culpa mía por haberles prometido algo que me iba a costar tanto trabajo cumplir... ¿ahora como diablos se lo digo a los demás?

- _¿me voy a casar con los seres que viven en el Mar Oscuro?_- pienso con cierto sarcasmo- ¿qué cara pondría Tai si le dijera eso?  
- ¿qué quieres decirme?

Pego un brinco cuando escucho su voz detrás de mí... menos mal que no se me ocurrió pensar en voz alta lo primero... casi como acto instintivo escondo mi mano izquierda y me da un ataque de risa nerviosa

- estás muy rara Kari ¿todo esta bien?  
- ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- pregunto automáticamente  
- no lo sé... dímelo tú  
- ideas tuyas Tai  
- eso quisiera creer, pero la verdad es que te estás poniendo de un humor muy raro... además, ya te fuiste una vez y no has tenido la decencia de decirme a donde o que paso en ese tiempo

Guardo silencio.

- no paso gran cosa- digo tristemente- _excepto que me comprometí con unos seres malvados y que básicamente quieren que sirva de madre para sus 'hijos'_.  
- ¿por qué siento que ya no me tienes la misma confianza de antes?  
- Tai... no es eso... es que... necesito un poco de espacio personal  
- eso no lo niego pero, admite que estás demasiado poco comunicativa  
- nunca he sido comunicativa  
- al menos conmigo si lo eras

Ay hermano, si tan sólo pudieras saber... es difícil vivir con el miedo de qeu todo aquello que quieres se te sea arrebatado de golpe... tengo miedo de sufrir y lo que es peor tengo miedo de que ustedes sufran... pero... no puedo hacer nada por evitar esta decisión que acabo de tomar...

- deberías descansar- me dice mientras se sienta en el piso- lo necesitamos

Asiento... pasan varios minutos durantes los cuales mi hermano se duerme... y de pronto lo siento, una mano que seguramente será fría pegada a mi antebrazo... mis ojos se abren de espanto... ya sé lo que significa... pero me hace daño... su contacto me hace daño... y el maldito anillo me quema la piel... no sé con que suerte de fuerza o de magia, pero me esta quemando como si fuese fuego... fuego negro...

- pequeña Prometida- dice una voz fría... ronca... cruel- ha llegado el momento que has postergado durante 3 años... diles adiós

Me obliga a caminar... y no soy capaz de decir nada... no puedo... sé que intentará hacerles daño si grito... si hablo... las lágrimas escapan por mis ojos mientras andamos... todos los momentos de mi vida corren por mi mente como si fuesen las imágenes de una película... la película de mi vida... curioso... la gente tiene esta clase de recuerdos cuando esta a punto de morir ¿será que yo también estoy muriendo un poco?... mi respiración se entrecorta

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunta burlonamente

Ante mí esta el mar oscuro... no sé como, ni cuando pero estamos frente a él... callado, imponente y majestuoso... pero sombrío y fúnebre... recuerdo que fue aquí donde encerramos a Daemon, hace 3 años... ¿y si intentará escapar?... probablemente ya lo ha hecho... valiente consuelo... nos costó mucho trabajo encerrarlo, lo tengo muy presente...

- andando- dice mi captor

Lo observo y me estremezco... ¿cómo se supone que baje?... la respuesta es simple...

- déjate caer  
- ¿qué?

Antes de poder decir algo más ya me ha empujado hacia el abismo marino... estoy cayendo como si fuera una pluma, así de ligera me siento... tal vez he dejado algo ahí arriba... el viento corta mi cara y me hace daño, en realidad siento el sabor férreo y amargo de mi sangre en mis labios... y un ardor en mi mejilla... cuando mis manos tocan el agua la sienten fría, tan fría que quema... pero sólo es la tortura de entrar ahí... luego es como si no fuese agua sin aire... pero esta demasiado oscuro...

- bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar- dicen en tono triunfal mis captores y sus crueles risas retumban en mis oídos... mis ojos vuelven a llorar  
-------------------------------------------------

- Kari- grita Tai una y otra vez... nadie se explica como ha podido desaparecer  
- aunque la llames no volverá- dice Salamon irreflexivamente  
- ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?- pregunta T.K. alterado

Salamon niega con la cabeza y deja que las lágrimas corran por sus enormes y azules ojos

- se la llevaron... todo por esa maldita promesa- dice con pena y con enfado  
- ¿qué se la llevaron? ¿quiénes?...- pregunta Patamon- Salamon  
- el Mar Oscuro- dice llorando- fue mi culpa, fue todo mi maldita culpa... ojalá no hubiera sido tan débil

_FLASHBACK__  
__- Kari ayúdame- decía Gatomon mientras un Digimon, o un pseudóDigimon la tenían sujeta__  
__- déjenla en paz, ella no les ha hecho nada_

_Una risa malvada sonó por toda respuesta_

_- ¿eso piensas pequeña elegida?_

_La mirada de Kari se tornó brillosa a medida que los gritos de Gatomon cubrían el lugar... su luz no podía brillar, porque no creía en ella... porque la oscuridad era demasiado fuerte... porque estaban demasiado solas_

_- déjala ir y yo... yo... ¡yo haré lo que tú quieras pero déjala ir!- dijo llorando_

_Eso pareció interesarles_

_- ¿lo que queramos?__  
__- si- dijo ella consciente de su respuesta__  
__- si la dejamos ir... ¿aceptarás ser nuestra prometida y vivir con nosotros?_

_Los labios de Kari habían temblado y Gatomon, a quien le habían cubierto la boca, abrió los ojos de par en par_

_- s... si- dijo en un grito__  
__- trato hecho__  
__- Kari no lo hagas__  
__- no te metas- dijo el sujeto- ahora bien, prometida... iremos por ti... cuando el anillo aparezca en tu dedo, sabrás que ha llegado el momento... _**_nuestro momento _**

_Se esfumaron y Kari se quedó con los ojos brillosos y la promesa arrancada_

_- ¿qué hiciste Kari?- preguntó Gatomon__  
__- salvaba tu vida- repuso ella con desánimo- al menos una de las dos estará bien... eso es lo que importa_

_De nuevo Kari había elegido el camino del sacrificio con tal de salvar a los demás__  
__FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Kari, Kari- dice Tai en tono desesperado- ¿por qué Kari?

Salamon seguía llorando en silencio... ahora sabía que el sacrificio iba a cumplirse... ninguno parecía entender nada de lo que sucedía

- debemos buscarla- dice Takuya en voz baja  
- ¿buscarla?- repite Tai - ¿dónde está el Mar Oscuro? ¿Lo sabes acaso?  
- sólo tratamos de ayudar- dice Sora enfadada ante la actitud de su amigo  
- no necesito que me ayuden  
- no es peleando como se arreglan las cosas- interviene Izzy

Matt, harto de la actitud de su casi hermano se acerca a él

- perdoname por esto Tai

Sin decir más le planta un puñetazo en la cara, los demás se habían cubierto los ojos

- gracias- dice Tai sobando su cara- lo necesitaba  
- me alegra que lo admitas  
- bien... ¿alguna idea?- pregunta Mimi  
- T.K. encontró el camino la primera vez- apunta Salamon débilmente

El aludido niega con la cabeza

- eso fue porque Kari quería que la rescataramos... ahora, no sé si sea capaz de desearlo nuevamente  
- _vita via est_- dice Terriermon y todos sin excepción se le quedan viendo- _vita via est_.

Henry tiene cara de sorpresa pero el Digimon parece animado al decir esas palabras una y otra vez

- ¿desde cuándo sabes latín?- le pregunta  
- momantai  
- _vita via est_... la vida es un camino- dice Rika y todos la miran- no es culpa mía que en el colegio para señoritas insistan en enseñar Latín- dice defendiéndose  
- y ¿para qué nos sirve saber eso?  
- Kari no se quedara para siempre con esos sujetos estoy seguro- dice Terriermon optimista

La luz de Calumon comienza a brillar con intensidad manifiesta... todos comienzan a caminar hacia una via guiados sólo por el deseo de hallar a Kari antes de que haga otro sacrificio  
-----------------------------------------------------

La soledad me abruma... pero no me asusta... es algo tan raro... hay una melodía en mi mente y no consigo otra cosa que canturrearla en voz bien baja...

_Please... please, forgive me__  
__But I won't be home again__  
__Maybe someday you'll look up__  
__And barely conscius you'll say to no one:__  
__"Isn't something missing?"..._

**Continuará****  
****Kozumy**

**N/A2: la canción no es mía... es Missing de Evanescence... ****  
****ah casi lo olvidó, en el prox capitulo vendrá un breve bosquejo de lo que serán las parejas de este fic, aunque hay unas 3 parejas que tengo sin decidir... otra cosa más... ah si, el sig. cap será songfic... ciao... **


	12. Salvándome

**N/A: El songfic pero quedo más grande así que evidentemente tuve que partir en dos... la otra opción era resumir... pero bueno**

**espero sea de su agrado... ****  
****Digimon no me pertenece ****  
****la canción "Savin' Me" tampoco, pertenece a sus autores y claro a Nickelback**

**Cap. XII: Salvándome**

... tiemblo, tiemblo y no dejo de pensar en este encierro... la caída ha sido una cosa benevola comparada con lo que sé que me espera... una celda... sin posibilidades de abrir la puerta... estoy sobre mis manos y rodillas, como un bebé gateando... sólo que no soy un bebé... en algunos meses cumpliré 15 años... si logro sobrevivir a este lugar... me arrastro hasta la esquina de mi prisión como un animal herido... sigo temblando... me dejo caer en el piso frío, incapaz de sentir nada más que lástima por mí... que asqueroso...

- T.K.- es el único nombre que he podido pronunciar

Su cara es la única cara que he podido ver desde lo más remoto de mi mente... tengo miedo de estas paredes que me tienen prisonera... pero tengo más miedo de que llegué el momento preciso... ahora no quiero tener miedo... sólo quiero... sólo lo quiero a él...

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

- T.K., T.K., T.K.  
----------------------------

- ¿sucede algo T.K.?- pregunta un pequeño ser naranja a su rubio acompañante  
- me esta llamando... tengo que ir por ella... me necesita  
- ¿sabes dónde esta?- pregunta una ansiosa Salamon  
- no, pero puedo intuirlo...

De algún modo el enorme grupo se ha fragmentado y T.K. recorre el vacío Digimundo sin más compañía que su Digimon y el Digimon de ella... de Kari... de _su_ Kari... sabe que suena un poco como Davis cuando recién se conocieron, pero no puede evitar el temor de que ella se quedé a la merced, suponiendo que tuvieran alguna, de un grupo de pseudodigimon...

- Kari, te encontraré... de algún modo o de otro... te lo prometo...

_Come please I'm callin'  
And all I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'... I'm fallin'_

... los demás chicos han sido separados ya en un grupo 'grande', ya en grupo de 2 o de 3... los cuales eran bastante promisorios...

- muy bien... ¿dónde se supone que estamos?- pregunta Yolei harta de mirar el mismo paisaje  
- no me lo preguntes a mí- dice Hawkmon analizando el ambiente  
- shhhh- musita Ken- tal vez oígamos algo

La chica lo observa y alza una ceja

- ¿qué se supone que tenemos que oír?  
- tú y yo nada... Stingmon tal vez logre escuchar alguna frecuencia de sonido... su oído es más delicado que el nuestro

_Tú y yo... que bonitas suenan las palabras del chico que te gustan en sus labios..._ eso es lo que piensa Yolei mirando embobada al peliazul...

- ¿y bien?- pregunta luego de algunos minutos  
- nada, la frecuencia se distorsiona  
- bueno vámonos  
- ¿qué? ¿A donde?  
- no sé Yolei, pero de algún modo hay que salir de aquí

Al ver su indecisión la toma de la mano para asegurarle que nada malo va a pasar mientras sigan juntos... las mejillas de las chica se ponen de un color rojizo que indica que toda su sangre se concentro en su cara... Ken también esta sonrojado... sus Digimon se sonríen como si supieran un secreto que nadie más conociera...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Biyomon ¿ves algo?- pregunta Sora  
- nada, lo siento

Mientras tanto el joven Ishida observa el horizonte como si desease escudriñar algo con sus ojos entrecerrados

- ¿qué diablos haces Matt?- pregunta Gabumon  
- no hay caso no hay nada...- suspira aquel  
- ¿escuchaste algo?- inquiere Sora  
- debe ser el viento

Luego una hierba traviesa se pone en el camino de la joven deportista haciéndola caer al suelo

- ay  
- Sora ¿estás bien?- le preguntan Biyomon y Matt  
- si - dice ella desde el piso- al menos estamos seguros de estar en suelo firme  
- uhm es un consuelo  
- en fin, ayúdame a levantarme por favor

El guapo rubio lo hace y la jala hacia él con tal ímpetu que quedan peligrosamente cerca... sus labios a milimetros de distancia, quizás menos... _la gravedad del amor_... es en lo primero que piensan ambos... pero, un segundo... ellos no pueden sentir amor por el otro, es decir no un amor-amor, sólo el amor de amigos... sólo... sus mentes se vacían de todo pensamiento coherente

Biyomon y Gabumon están en shock al ver algo tan poco común para ellos y optan por no decir nada

- _¿en qué estás pensando Sora?_ - se recrimina a si misma la portadora del amor- _él sólo es tu amigo... tu amigo..._  
- _Sora no me importa si me odias después de esto... pero..._

La toma de la barbilla con gentileza y acorta la distancia... sus labios se unen por primera vez... Sora tiene los ojos como platos pero luego se adapta al sabor de su amigo y le regresa el beso inseguramente... quizás tiernamente... Biyomon tiene cubiertos sus ojos pero espia a través de las plumas y Gabumon de plano se da la vuelta

- avísame cuando terminen- le dice a su compañera digital   
- yo no estoy viendo nada... en serio  
- de acuerdo... no podemos quedarnos aquí, bueno ellos tal vez si, pero no sería bueno para nosotros

El Digimon carraspea sonoramente y los amigos se separan totalmente sonrojados... susurran palabras sin sentido... los Digimon ruedan los ojos

- solamente sigamos caminando

A pesar de todo una sonrisa cómplice los une un poco más...   
------------------------------------------------------

- ya me cansé de caminar- se queja Mimi  
- no te quejes tanto- le sugiere Palmon- Tai no dice ni una palabra  
- lo siento Tai- dice la chica- no debes de estar de humor para oír mis tontas quejas

Tai no dice nada... Mimi se siente mal... no debería cansarse cuando Kari puede estar en terrible peligro

- Tai- el aludido no responde

Camina con decisión hacia él y lo toma del brazo

- Tai- repite su nombre pero él la ignora

Para sorpresa de los 3, el chico de cabello alborotado, seca una lágrima de su ojo... Mimi lo observa con pena... no puede siquiera imaginar lo que su líder esta pensando... pero puede tratar de animarlo...

- no llores Tai  
- no estoy llorando- evade la mirada de la ojimiel  
- Tai... el demostrar tus sentimientos no te hace menos valiente... al contrario  
- esto no es una cuestión de valor Mimi  
- ya lo sé... sólo quiero que sepas... que estamos aquí para apoyarte

Tai la abraza como un niño asustado... sus ojos derraman lágrimas de frustración que Mimi puede intentar comprender porque sabe lo importante que es Kari para él... luego de un rato...

- ¿ya te sientes mejor?  
- gracias Mimi  
- para eso nos tienes a tu lado... anda, tenemos una 'boda' que impedir- dice con humor

A pesar de todo... sus comentarios son con la intención de animarlo y Tai se lo agradece... tanto que no se le ocurre otro modo de dar las gracias que plantando un beso en su mejilla así como un nuevo abrazo... la chica se ha quedado de una pieza...

- gracias Mimi... gracias chicos... debería entender que no estoy sólo en esto  
- todos queremos mucho a Kari- dice Agumon  
- no vamos a dejar que se quede aquí y menos como la prometida de esos sujetos- garantiza Palmon

Tai sonrie... algo sonrojado... Mimi también... Agumon y Palmon los observan como adivinando algo muy obvio...  
----------------------------------------------------

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong for right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me..._

- ¿qué demonios esta pasando Pegasusmon?- pregunta T.K. ante un remolino salido de no se sabe donde  
- no lo sé T.K.- dice aquel - pero nos esta jalando... es demasiado fuerte... lo siento...

En ese momento empiezan una caída... T.K. sujeta fuertemente a su Digimon y a Salamon quienes caen a su lado... aún con los ojos cerrados por la presión del viento, el chico puede ver en su mente el rostro que en ese momento le da más valor que nunca antes...

Caen vertiginosamente a un mar que les lastima porque es muy extremo... se ponen rápidamente en pie

- ¿dónde estamos?  
- Kari tiene que estar por aquí  
- ¿cómo lo sabes?  
- amor- responde simplemente T.K. se queda sorprendido con la respuesta...

Es verdad que él siente mucho por la hermana menor de Tai... pero ¿y ella?...

Mientras tanto...

- ha llegado la hora- dice la voz de mi carcelero- pequeña nuestra... hoy por fin lo serás... pero debes arreglarte como es debido

Frunzo la boca, no veo que mi ropa o mi 'estilo' tengan nada de malo pero bueno, prometí esta farsa, tengo que hacerlo... me obliga a caminar a su lado

- aquí- dice señalando una puerta- arréglate como nuestra futura princesa

La puerta se abre y noto que estoy en un cuarto enorme... oigo la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí... hay ropa... no es tan desagradable pero... no tiene mucho que ver conmigo... suspiro... una cortina que jalo deja al descubierto una tina de mármol negro llena de agua y muchos frascos alrededor... son escencias de algo que no sé y que tampoco me importa... no puedo quitarme el anillo del dedo... suspiro forzadamente y comienzo a desvestirme... el agua no esta fría... más bien esta templada... de cualquier modo esta situación no me hace ninguna gracia...

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
All I see is you  
This city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

- si me convirtiera en Kazemon ¿creen que serviría de algo?- pregunta Zoe mirando al cielo y alternativamente a Takuya y Kouji  
- no- responden al unísono- dudo que volando lleguemos a algún lado  
- que ánimos me dan... ojalá supiéramos donde estamos

Ninguno de los dos dice mucho, Zoe es verdaderamente optimista

- como no encontremos a Kari- dice Takuya- Tai es perfectamente capaz de sacarnos los ojos a todos  
- a tí, que a veces sacas cada comentario- dice Kouji  
- chicos dejen de discutir- interviene Zoe antes de que el guerrero de fuego responda  
- tú deberías tener alguna clase de afinidad con ella- dice Takuya

Los dos se le quedan viendo

- ella es la elegida de la luz y tú el guerrero de la luz- se encoge de hombros el chico  
- ojalá sirviera pero no lo hace  
- ¿cómo sabes?  
- porque de otro modo habría podido notar algo

Zoe a pesar de todo se muestra un tanto preocupada... un tanto triste... _al menos a Kari la buscan todos sus amigos... si a mí me pasara algo así... nadie se preocuparía por mí_...

- Zoe- escucha su nombre en labios de Kouji y acto seguido siente como sus amigos la jalan

Caen al piso y pueden ver una sombra oscura que se aleja reptando por los rincones

- ¿qué diablos fue eso?- pregunta Takuya respirando profundamente  
- oscuridad, formada por pensamientos negativos

Los dos se le quedan viendo con cara de shock

- me lo explico Koichi... Zoe... ¿qué estabas pensando?  
- cosas  
- Zoe- dice Takuya- no queremos que te vuelvas candidata para esos sujetos  
- lo siento chicos... no quería preocuparlos- dice bajando la mirada  
- descuida ahora tenemos que buscar otro camino...

Asienten y continuan... algo preocupados pero esperando encontrar su destino...  
---------------------------------

Rika lanza un suspiro prolongado... que llama la atención de Ryo y Henry, este último también tiene sus preocupaciones

- ¿alguna idea?- pregunta observando el horizonte a través de sus lentes azules  
- hasta ahora nada- dice Ryo- tienes algo que decir Henry... ¿Henry?  
- lo siento- dice quitándose los lentes verdes- pensaba en Suzie... no quisiera pasar por lo que esta pasando Tai  
- encontraremos a Kari- asegura Terriermon

El chico de ojos grises mueve la cabeza

- esto demuestra que a pesar de su edad nunca puedes romper lazos con tus hermanos ¿no?  
- no lo sé... no tengo hermanos- dice Rika- aunque me encariñé bastante con Suzie  
- ¿te habría gustado tenerlos?- pregunta Ryo  
- tal vez de haberlos tenido, jamás habría conocido a Renamon  
- ¿cómo lo sabes?  
- porque entonces no me habría sentido tan sola... ni lo recordaría

Su mirada se torna un tanto brillante y para sorpresa de ambos, seca una lágrima de sus ojos como apenada de que la hayan visto

- tu padre- susurra Renamon y Rika baja la mirada  
- no te sientas mal- la consuelan los chicos- no ha sido culpa tuya  
- a veces siento que no lo es  
- tranquila... ahora ya no estás sola

La joven asiente aunque sigue un tanto triste

- es horrible cuando... lo siento... malditas hormonas- se excusa intentado no llorar pero es inútil golpea con los puños el suelo enfadada por su debilidad  
- no hagas eso... el llanto es natural cuando te sientes triste  
- deberías ser psicólogo

Pero eso la anima y puede pensar en el lugar que les rodea... fijando su mirada en el inexorable horizonte...   
-----------------------------------

- ¿alguien además de mí cree que estamos más perdidos que al principio?- pregunta una contrariada Suzie  
- temo confirmar que en verdad estamos más perdidos que antes- dice Tommy  
- debería haber algo por aquí- dice Cody... él se preocupa por ser un año mayor que el guerrero de hielo, y 2 más grande que la niña

Suspiro frustrativo colectivo

- esto no sirve para mucho  
- ojalá mi hermano estuviera aquí  
- tienes suerte de tener un hermano como Henry- dice Tommy- mi hermano siempre me molestaba  
- a Henry le molestaba que yo jugara con Terriermon como si fuera un muñeco- reconoció la niña tristemente  
- apuesto a que nunca te llamo de modo grosero  
- no, pero lo hubiera merecido... yo era muy terca  
- ¿eras?- pregunta Atyramon

La jovencita sonríe

- sigo siendo... una vez Henry me quiso dar una bofetada, pero se arrepintió... pobre, estaba demasiado presionado cuidándome... creo que él no quería que yo viniera  
- tu presencia es necesaria- dice Cody  
- lo sé, supongo que tal vez no deseaba que yo actuara como hace 3 años  
- a veces los hermanos son o muy liberales o muy protectores...

Un nuevo suspiro escapa de sus labios...

_And all I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'... I'm fallin'_

Una luz oscura corre por cada rincón del Digimundo absorbiendo a los elegidos y a sus Digimon... llevándolos al mismo punto... las chicas se sujetaron fuertemente de los chicos a su lado sin importarles nada más... cayeron de bruces al piso luego de atravesar un capa de agua tan fría que abrasaba

- ¿por qué me siento como si me acabaran de tirar de bruces de algún lado?- pregunta Davis  
- porque eso hicieron- responde Vmon ayudandóle a pararse

En ese momento un grupo de criaturas sin nombre y sin cara con ojos rojos los toman de las manos... todos intentan safarse pero las criaturas son mucho más poderosas

- quítanos las manos de encima- dice Tai con desprecio

Una sonrisa despectiva se forma en los labios del que parece el líder y mueve la cabeza negativamente

- de ningún modo... ustedes serán los... prisioneros honorarios  
- ¿prisioneros? ¿De qué habla?  
- esperen- dice Matt- ¿dónde esta T.K.?

El rubio se encuentra caminando entre un pasillo, cabe mencionar que el palacio es frío y es atemorizante... pero él tiene una certeza en su alma... algo que va a pasar...

- ¿Kari?- dice con extrañeza- ¿estás aquí?

La puerta esta cerrada pero yo lo he oído... mi respiración se detiene

- T.K. - susurró y me siento dichosa  
- abre la puerta - pide Salamon  
- no puedo...  
- ¿por qué?  
- porque no puedo- la verdad es que acabo de salir de la tina así que estoy sin ropa, sólo con una suerte de manta por toalla  
- te salvaremos Kari  
- vayánse antes de que los atrapen... por favor

Deciden obedecerme pero sólo para pensar en una estrategia...

- por aquí- dice Patamon  
- bien... vamos

Mientras en una sala enorme...

- hijos míos- dice una voz fuerte y poderosa- pronto conocerán a su nueva madre- todos prorrumpen en gritos- ella se quedara con nosotros hasta que su vida se agote... pero tranquilos que cuando eso suceda todos ustedes serán lo suficientemente fuertes para vivir aquí y dominar el Digimundo

Todos los elegidos cierran los puños, deseando liberarse...

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong for right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me...  
Hurry I'm fallin'..._

En ese momento la puerta se abre... en ese momento...

**Continuará ****  
****Kozumy****  
****¿qué es mejor continuar con la misma secuencia o como si fuera un capítulo aparte?****  
****ustedes digan****  
****ah espero que las parejas no sean muy raras de entender... soy yo... así que... no esperen mucho... siempre pensé que los líderes se quedan con sus amigas al menos es lo que pienso en otras parejas (Harry Potter y Danny Phantom) pero aquí no fue así... o de lo contrario habría escrito Taiora... en fin... los trios son algo que no tengo claro... es tan difícil elegir... y también es difícil ver a Suzie, Tommy y Cody como grandes... me cuesta un trabajo!**


	13. Viaje Al Fondo Del Corazón

**N/A: siento muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo la tardanza... he llegado a conclusiones importantes, este fic ya tiene más de un año (que perezosa soy) casí me fui de espaldas cuando reaccione, en el cap. III me quedé varada xq tenía finales de mate, historia y física... ahora luego del cap. XII me quedé a medias xq no tenía inspiración y aparte tenía final de química... que mal, que mal... bueno en fin, este epi salió como que súper rápido... see ya**

**Cap. XIII: Viaje Al Fondo Del Corazón**

... genial, en el poco tiempo que llevó aquí me he desacostumbrado tanto a la luz que sentir ese pequeño brillo lastima mis ojos, doy un paso hacia atrás vacilante, y me encuentro con un espejo, doy un brinco al ver a la chica que me devuelve la mirada, esta no puedo ser yo, simplemente no me puedo reconocer, paso mis dedos por la cristalina superficie y me observó... si, soy yo aunque no lo parezca. Mi carcelero me toma del brazo y me obliga a seguir... la puerta se ha abierto más y ahora me da paso a lo que debe ser 'el gran salón'...

- ahora camina como una princesa- me dice

Los elegidos se quedan de una pieza al ver a la joven que camina con paso altivamente inseguro, sin atreverse a mirarlos enfocada, mejor dicho, obligada a mirar hacia el frente

- ¿esa es... Kari?- pregunta Tai boquiabierto  
- ehm, técnicamente, si - repone Agumon

Me siento vacía y no puedo escuchar más que los murmullos de todos estos seres... hay uno de ellos sentado en lo que parece ser un trono y hay un trono vacío a su lado, sus ojos rojos me indican que me siente y yo sólo puedo sentir mis piernas temblar, no quiero hacerlo, temo que mi mente se borre si lo hago... una mano pesada me empuja para que tome la decisión

- oye nadie empuja a mi hermana- escucho la voz de Tai y es cuando los veo  
- hermano- pero la mano aprisiona mi antebrazo haciendome más daño- ay  
- déjala, ella no esta sola

Mis ojos se fijan entonces en él y una sonrisa curva mis labios, T.K., sus palabras me traen una memoria que yo creía ya perdida...

_Un día normal, diciembre de 1999, a sólo unos meses de habernos distanciado de los Digimon... yo estaba en el parque, sola... mi hermano había tenido un entrenamiento prolongado de soccer, yo estaba mirando el lago congelado... mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, bajé las manos y con mi mano derecha tomé un copo de nieve que acababa de caer... era tan... lindo... _

_- ojalá no estuviera sola y alguien más lo pudiera ver- había pensado en voz alta  
- no estás sola Kari- me dijo una voz y me di la vuelta_

_Le sonreí a T.K. y ambos nos quedamos mirando el espectáculo de los copos cayendo suavemente, era en verdad hermoso, iba a volverme y decirle algo, cuando lo sentí, sentí una tibieza en mi mano y al bajar la mirada note que sus pequeños dedos estaban entrelazados a los míos... ni siquiera cuando tuve fiebre me pude haber puesto más roja_

_- pensé que tendrías frío- me dijo más rojo que yo, yo simplemente moví la cabeza afirmativamente  
- hace mucho frío- le dije- será un crudo invierno  
- pero a pesar de todo nosotros siempre vamos a ser amigos- me aseguró entregandome una sonrisa que logró hacerme temblar- amigos para toda la vida, nunca vas a estar sola Kari  
- gracias, T.K._

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in..._

- atrapen a ese mocoso- dice una voz fría  
- yo no lo creo- le oigo decir y todos vemos como su D-3 brilla intensamente

En lugar de Patamon, queda Pegasusmon quien de inmediato empuja a los captores de los chicos y todos son liberados, las luces iluminan el luga al cabo que los Digimon evolucionan, intento safarme, pero las manos de mi carcelero me sujetan más fuerte, y me mantienen alejada de su cuerpo para que ni siquiera pueda darle una patada y para colmo el maldito anillo no deja de quemarme

- Kari- escucho la voz de T.K. y antes de notarlo estamos en el suelo, aparentemente un rayo salido de no sé cual ataque golpeo a mi captor en la cabeza, T.K. ha debido empujarme para protegerme... una risa fría lastima nuestros oídos mientras más y más Digimon oscuros comienzan a atacar

- tontos, no podrán liberar a su amiga, ella jamás se quitará el anillo, nunca volverá a ser libre

Por desgracia tiene razón, el gesto en mi rostro sugiere que estoy resignándome a estar presa de por vida

- Kari no puedes perder la esperanza

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it throuhg, we'll make it through_

- T.K. - grito su nombre en el momento en que una mano fuerte me jala hacia él y me clava sus fríos dedos en la piel  
- bien niños elegidos- dice otro sujeto- nos llevamos lo que nos corresponde  
- mi hermana no les corresponde- dice Tai con un peligroso brillo en la mirada  
- déjenla ir

Todos los Digimon les lanzan una fría mirada que es muy amenazante y ellos simplemente me aprietan los brazos con más fuerza, cierro los ojos en un intento por alejar el dolor, y entonces mi D-3 reacciona brillando con tal intensidad que se ven obligados a soltarme para cubrir sus ojos... Tai me jala hacia él y corremos hacia la salida de la fortaleza que por cierto comienza a caerse a pedazos mientras los Digimon le dan su merecido a esos seres

- ¿ahora a donde vamos?- le oigo preguntar a Davis  
- sepárense- grita Takuya al tiempo que una roca de enorme tamaño cae en donde segundos antes estabamos nosotros

Todos tenemos que correr en direcciones diferentes, la fortaleza esta llena de corredores, los Digimon nos dan alcance y seguimos buscando un lugar donde los corredores se unan... como quisiera que en este momento se encontrara conmigo T.K., necesito que me ayude a no perder la esperanza

- Kari - escucho mi nombre y contengo mi emoción  
- T.K.- le respondo- T.K.

Antes de darme cuenta ya lo estoy abrazando como jamás me imagine que pudiera llegar a abrazar a alguien... sus ojos recorren mi figura y noto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas... entonces caigo en la cuenta de la ropa que llevo: un vestido negro, la parte superior es muy ajustada y tiene un ligero escote, la falda cae a la altura de mis tobillos, tengo unos guantes parecidos a los que usaba hace 3 años en color negro y tengo los ojos demasiado delineados

- me alegra verte bien- dice y en ese momento un Digimon sale, es un Skullsatamon, me toma de la mano y nuestros D-3 brillan, Gatomon y Patamon se cubren de luz para aparecer en forma de Angemon y Angewomon, ahora que no estoy sola, sé que la batalla no será tan complicada...

_So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
But with you by my side I will fight and defend... I'll fight and defend_

- gracias por estar aquí T.K. - le digo en voz baja cuando Skullsatamon ha desaparecido  
- siempre voy a estar Kari, - me dice seriamente- porque no podría imaginarme la vida sin ti

Nunca antes me había sonrojado tanto en toda mi vida, bajo la mirada y siento toda la sangre concentrada en mis mejillas

- la luz y la esperanza son un complemento necesario para el equilibrio de los mundos- dice Gatomon y ambos la miramos - y siempre deben estar juntos  
- ¿luz?- repito  
- ¿esperanza?  
- ¿juntos?- para ese punto ambos estamos mirando directamente los ojos del otro, vaya, creo que podría perderme en los ojos de T.K. para siempre

- nada puede cambiar el destino,- apunta Patamon sonriendo con suficiencia - todo debe de estar como esta planeado

Para ese punto ya estoy dejando de prestar atención a lo que dicen, sólo puedo sentir los agitados latidos de mi corazón golpeando con gran fuerza mi pecho... estamos más cerca de lo que nunca antes habíamos estado... entonces siento sus labios acariciar tiernamente los míos, abro los ojos con sorpresa, pero los cierro derretida por el contacto, es tan, dulce, tan como debe de ser un primer beso... mi primer beso... hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que durante 14 años guardé ese beso para T.K., sólo para él...

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever is meant to be  
Will work out perfectly yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Ambos tenemos mucho que decir cuando rompemos ese dulce contacto... pero algo llama mi atención, ya no siento la presión en mi dedo, de algún modo el anillo perdió su efectividad y ahora soy capaz de quitármelo

- tenemos que encontrar a los otros- dice T.K. reparando en la parte superior  
- T.K., ehm- estoy muy nerviosa- si salimos de esto  
- cuando salgamos de esto, querrás decir

Sonrio más pronunciadamente, si, T.K. tiene razón - si, cuando salgamos de esto... uhm

Él me sonrie y deposita un beso en mi frente - cuando regresemos a casa, me gustaría que pudieramos hablar de ciertos asuntos  
- creo que estare más que dispuesta a escucharte - le regreso la sonrisa  
- ahora busquemos a los demás, no quiero quedarme ni un rato más aquí  
- yo tampoco créeme

Seguimos buscando a los demás tomados de la mano... afortunadamente en un corredor insospechado nos encontramos a Davis que ya antes se había encontrado con Joe, Cody, Izzy y Takuya... entonces de una puerta a espaldas de Joe, salen Matt, Sora, Mimi, Tai, Rika, Henry, Suzie, Takato... luego de más allá vienen los guerreros elegidos restantes en compañía de Ryo

- bien estamos todos- dice Tai repasándonos con la mirada - ahora debemos buscar un modo de subir  
- el único modo posible es volando- acota Izzy con los ojos fijos en el techo  
- el problema- interviene Joe- es que no todos aquí poseemos un Digimon volador y somos bastantes  
- caminemos- sugiere Matt- algo se nos tiene que ocurrir

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know will make it through, we'll make it through..._

Continuamos el trayecto, y de cierto modo es como si alguien nos hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima...

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC Member)  
canción: "Keep Holding On" Avril Lavigne**


	14. Oblivion

**Cap. 14: Oblivion**

- auch - esa es, sin duda, la voz de Yolei, que nos hace detenernos - me pisaste Davis  
- perdón, pero no puedo ver nada- se defiende la voz de Davis en algún punto situado a mi izquierda

Es verdad, nos fuimos a meter, no tengo idea de porque, a un túnel tan oscuro que no nos deja ver nada, creo que ni siquiera la luz de los Digivices puede brillar aquí

- creo que lo mejor será que nos tomemos de las manos o realmente nos vamos a perder - dice Tai que esta adelante de nosotros, al menos esa impresión da la acústica

Dicho y hecho, aunque es difícil decir la mano de quien estamos agarrando, no es que eso sea importante, empezamos a andar, pero mi hermano se detiene de súbito

- ¿estamos seguros de que estamos completos? - pregunta  
- ¿cómo quieres que nos contemos?- pregunta la voz de Takuya que esta detrás de la persona que este detrás de mí  
- que cada quien diga un número - sugiere Sora que también va adelante nuestro

Empezamos a contar, yo tengo el número 10, delante mío esta Yolei y detrás de mí esta Ryo, entonces

- somos 22 - declara la voz de Henry que aparentemente es el último  
- esperen- dice T.K. - ¿qué no deberíamos ser 23?  
- falta Zoe- dice la voz preocupada de Kouji  
- eso no es posible- protesta Mimi - estoy segura de que estaba al lado mío  
- pues ya no esta- dice una nueva voz  
- ¿qué rayos?  
- Mercurimon- dicen las voces de Takuya y Kouji

Se escucha un chasquido de dedos, unas luces se encienden para revelar la presencia de un Digimon que tiene espejos en el cuerpo, una sonrisa de malignidad se refleja en sus labios, antes de que podamos hacer algo, una imágen aparece en su superficie...

Es Zoe.

Esta en no tengo idea que lugar, y a pesar de que no podemos verla, el sonido del agua llega a nuestro oídos, no parece estar en un lugar al que recuerde haber ido antes

- vaya, vaya- se escucha una voz burlona - miren lo que el viento nos dejo  
- ¿qué quieres esta vez Ranamon?- pregunta Zoe mirando a un punto arriba que nosotros por la forma del espejo no podemos apreciar  
- ay la niñita del viento se quedo sola, pobrecita... ¿dónde están tus amigos?- le pregunta

Vemos la mirada, antes decidida de Zoe, vacilar ante la pregunta

- estoy segura que van a buscarme  
- pobre pequeña y tonta ingenua - dice la Digimon - ¿en verdad crees que les interesa alguien tan débil e insignificante como tú?... todos ellos serían muy felices si tú... desaparecieras- dice acompañando la palabra con un chasquido, puedo escuchar a Takuya y a los demás gritarle 'Zoe no le creas' y tengo ganas de gritar yo también  
- no es cierto, lo que me dices no es cierto- pero la voz de Zoe esta temblando, el temblor de la duda, oh no¿cómo puede creerle a una Digimon tan cruel?

---

- si no es verdad ¿cómo es que no están aquí?- vuelve a preguntar Ranamon contemplando a una cada vez más dudosa Zoe - ellos no te van a buscar, no te quieren, nadie te ha querido nunca, todas ellas- de pronto en el agua aparecen las imágenes de todas las elegidas - valen mucho más que tú para ellos  
- cállate

La sonrisa de Ranamon se ensancha más - la elegida del amor- aparece el rostro de Sora - esta destinada a estar junto a la amistad, nunca dejarían sola a alguien tan valiosa como ella... la elegida de la pureza - la imágen refleja el rostro de Mimi - el valor y la pureza son algo que esta hecho para armonizar, la pureza no puede quedarse sola... la elegida del amor y la pureza - aparece el rostro de Yolei - alguien tan sincero como ella sólo podría estar con la bondad, nunca sola... la elegida de la luz- la imágen de Kari se hace visible - una luz llena de esperanza que tú jamás podrías tener

Zoe mira las imágenes y se deja caer de rodillas al piso, su fe flaquea, su esperanza se disuelve ante lo que ella cree que es la verdad absoluta

- un hielo que se quebró, un corazón que fue obligado a seguir latiendo por aquellos que creyeron en ella- aparece la imágen de Rika - nadie cree en ti querida- la inocencia de una niña- el agua refleja a Suzie- ella siempre podrá creer en alguien- las imágenes desaparecen, y el agua se enturbia - pero que puede ver la guerrera del viento... sólo sombras, sólo oscuridad, sólo horror, porque eso es lo que eres tú

Zoe se convierte en Kazemon, pero su fe esta vacilando, todos sus temores parecen revelados... siempre había temido estar sola, no quería volver a sentir esa soledad, ahora Ranamon esta manipulando sus sentimientos para que sus pesadillas se vuelvan una realidad

- bueno si esto es lo que quieres- dice Ranamon  
- basta, patada de Kazemon- grita Kazemon tirando a Ranamon al agua  
- eres una... ay voy a demostrar de una vez y para siempre quien de las dos merece estar en el Digimundo  
- demasiada plática, me estás aburriendo - se pone sobre sus palmas- remolino de Kazemon

Pero debido a una jugada de Ranamon el remolino se corta en el agua, no era un lago ordinario, Ranamon arrastra a Kazemon al fondo tomándola de las muñecas para que no pueda salir

---

- esto no es bueno- oigo decir a Joe y me sobresalto... fabuloso, nos quedamos viendo esto como si fuera una película  
- ¿a dónde se fue?- pregunta Koichi contrariado

Es cierto, quedo el reflejo de lo que esta sucediendo en la pared, pero no hay rastros de Mercurimon por ningún lado

- ese maldito nos dejo ocupados viendo ese... lo que sea que esta reflejando el presente - dice Takuya con los puños cerrados  
- Izzy - dice Tai - ¿crees que podrías encontrar ese lugar?  
- no sé, lo intentaré- responde él sacando su laptop  
- Zoe no te puedes dejar vencer- le grita Kouji a la imágen de una semiinconsciente guerrera del viento- no puedes dejar que Ranamon se salga con la suya- sus labios tiemblan, sus ojos están vidriosos...  
- ¿la quieres? - le pregunto en voz baja mientras los demás buscan un modo de salir de este lugar, sin mirarme a los ojos asiente lentamente  
- más de lo que nunca imagine  
- entonces ella estará bien- dice T.K., Kouji alza la mirada sorprendido  
- no deberías perder las esperanzas- le replico yo

Cody tiene la mirada fija en un muro que parece muy sólido, Matt se acerca a él y pone la mano sobre la piedra

- ¿crees que Digmon podría hacer un túnel?  
- ¿tú que dices Armadillomon?"  
- yo digo déjenmelo a mí- y dicho esto digievoluciona para comenzar a taladrar  
- necesitas una mano?- le preguntan Angemon, Kumamon, Agunimon, Lobomon y Stingmon  
- siempre será bienvenida

---

Algo brilla dentro del agua, Zoe abre los ojos confundida... ¿cómo es que no ha muerto?, de pronto nota que el agua no la esta tocando, es como si hubiera una burbuja alrededor de ella que la esta protegiendo, se encuentra literalmente de cabeza pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por enderezar su postura, delante de ella están dos Digimon

- ¿qué estás haciendo Zoe?- le pregunta Kazemon denotando cierto tono de decepción  
- ¿dándome por vencida?- le replica la adolescente con otra pregunta - ¿qué otra cosa podría yo hacer?  
- pelear- dice Zephyrmon con simpleza- es lo que nosotras hemos hecho desde que te conocimos  
- ustedes son guerreras yo sólo soy  
- ¿una adolescente que tiene miedo de crecer?... vamos Zoe tienes 14 años, no eres ninguna niña, pensé que habrías madurado

El tono de desilusión en las voces de ambas, es más que nada lo que lastima a la rubia adolescente, es más duro cuando defraudas a alguien que deposita su confianza en ti... es como una daga clavada en su corazón

- no se vayan por favor- pide al verlas desvanecerse paulatinamente  
- tú no crees en nosotras- le dice Kazemon triste  
- claro que creo  
- imposible- dice Zephyrmon- no puedes creer en nosotras mientras no creas en ti misma  
- pero  
- siempre has llevado las respuestas dentro de ti Zoe, pero ahora no quieres verlas¿qué más podemos hacer nosotras por ti?... estás dejándote morir, como si fueras una perdedora

Un viento arrastra la última palabra que taladra los oídos de Zoe, tiene miedo, no quiere quedarse sola... no quiere... de pronto siente algo tibio que comienza a enfríarse en su pecho... se lleva la mano al corazón

- nunca he estado sola... ¿verdad?- le pregunta a la nada mientras en su pecho comienza a nacer un nuevo calor, una luz blanca la cubre de pronto, se voltea sorprendida- el Digispirit humano y - se da la vuelta- el Digispirit bestia

También su Digivice comienza a irradiar un nuevo poder que jamás antes había sentido... en sus ojos brilla una nueva determinación...

---

- ¿falta mucho?- pregunta Tai mientras seguimos a Izzy que va revisando el camino con su laptop  
- no lo creo- responde él  
- esperen- dice Takuya- me parece que puedo percibir su señal en el Digivice- dicho esto todos extraemos nuestros Digivice  
- es verdad- apunta Tommy- yo también puedo verlo  
- ¿de dónde vino esa luz?- la pregunta escapa de mis labios, nos acercamos a un punto realmente bañado en luz que nos hace parar por varios minutos  
- la señal se intensifica aquí- dice Izzy con los ojos entrecerrados

No es el único, ese brillo nos obliga a cubrirnos los ojos con las manos, Takato, Davis y Takuya se cubren los ojos con los googles que llevan guardados, Rika y Henry extraen de sus bolsillos unos lentes que también se ponen

- ¿pueden ver algo?- pregunta T.K.  
- nada- responde la voz de Takato- la luz es demasiado brillante  
- yo conozco esta luz- interviene Takuya con sorpresa en la voz- hubo un brillo similar el día en que nació Aldamon  
- ¿quién es Aldamon? - pregunta Rika  
- la fusión del Digispirit humano y Digispirit bestia del fuego- responde él

Un viento súbito nos acaricia la cara, no sé de donde vino, pero creo que nos damos una idea muy buena de porque esta aquí

- ¿creen que los Digispirits de Zoe se estén, ya saben, fusionando?- pregunta J.P.  
- tal vez

---

Dos remolinos, uno de plumas y otro de hojas entran a donde la luz es más intensa, cuando se pierde la nitidez de la luz, el brillo surge del agua, Ranamon no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, se ha formado un capullo de hojas y plumas y dicho capullo comienza a ascender hasta quedar a la altura de la Digimon de ojos rojos, entonces comienza a irradiar una nueva luz que hace imposible de decir que esta sucediendo adentro, hasta que la cobertura de plumas y hojas caen al agua disolviéndose al contacto... delante de Ranamon esta una Digimon muy diferente de la que mando al fondo del río... su cabello es como el de Kazemon pero del color que tenía Zephyrmon, sus ojos son como los de esta última y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, su piel es bronceada, su traje es de color lila y consiste en un top sin tirantes algo escotado que cubre su pecho, que tiene dos delgados lazos de color lila-violeta que se unen a un lazo más grande de color violeta que nace en la cintura y cubre un poco la cadera, usa una falda-short que va de la cadera a medio muslo, sus botas se parecen bastante a las de Kazemon y también lleva guantes, sólo que estos son más delgados y dejan al descubierto los dedos y le cubren por encima del codo... unas alas de ave de color blanco-celeste nacen en su espalda y apenas se baten para mantenerla a flote, su mirada luce una determinación aplastante

- n-no es posible... tú deberías estar  
- ¿muerta?... eres demasiado ingenua Ranamon- dice con una voz calmada aunque levemente irritada- no esta en mis planes morir en el Digimundo sin haber luchado por él  
- t-tú no eres  
- no, no soy Kazemon ni soy Zephyrmon, soy algo mejor que eso, soy tu peor pesadilla: me llamo Kazydramon

Hecha su presentación, la Digimon hizo un movimiento elíptico con su mano lo qeu provoco que un remolino dejara más anonadada a la Digimon acuática, provocando su molestia

- esta me la pagas- dice convirtiéndose de Ranamon a Calmaramon y lanzando chorros de tinta en todas direcciones  
- francamente, me estoy cansando de tus amenazas, creo que una brisa no te vendría nada mal- apunta Kazydramon moviendo sus alas con más fuerza haciendo que la tinta regresara a Calmaramon y esto ni siquera empieza, para ti

Dicho esto, se puso sobre sus palmas, a la manera de Kazemon y tomando un pequeño impulso para extender sus piernas y crear un remolino más poderoso que el de Kazemon, luego se puso sobre las puntas de sus botas y con las manos alzadas sobre su cabeza creo otro remolino que aumentaba su potencia por el movimiento rápido que habían adquirido sus alas... cuando el vendaval se detiene, Ranamon esta lista para ser purificada, acerca el Digivice hacia ella

- alma que has sido corrompida por la maldad, deja que el viento se lleve la crueldad de tus acciones... con este Digivice, yo te purifico... - el Digihuevo sale volando hacia un punto desconocido... cuando la Digimon de viento se da la vuelta ve a todos los elegidos mirárla con la boca abierta, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios...

---

- conque... ¿Kazydramon?- pregunta Kouji a Zoe mientras reanudamos el andar hacia aún no sabemos donde  
- parece una locura ¿eh?- dice ella devolviéndole una mirada nerviosa  
- ¿cuándo te convenciste que las palabras de Ranamon eran mentira?- pregunta Takuya  
- cuando me di cuenta de que nunca había estado sola, siempre había contado con alguien, al menos dentro de mí

Entonces algo, que es como un muro invisible nos detiene

- ¿qué es esto?- pregunta Matt golpeando el muro  
- no sé, pero no me gusta- dice Tai - Izzy¿tienes alguna idea?  
- ni con todo el conocimiento del mundo podría saberlo - dice una voz burlona y áspera que suena conocida  
- ¿quién eres?- pregunta Joe  
- ah, la sinceridad no quiere enfrentarse a una mentira, así como el valor no quiere enfrentar la cobardía, ni la amistad quiere enfrentar la soledad  
- ¿qué demonios?- pregunta Davis  
- elegido del valor y la amistad, no tienes ni idea de que clase de 'demonio' puedo ser... no, elegido de la bondad, una lucha contra la maldad no es lo que habrá ahora  
- ¿qué quieres de nosotros?  
- la elegida del amor teme llenar su corazón de odio... la elegida de la pureza le teme a la crueldad... ¿qué puedo esperar de la elegida de ambos emblemas?- dice volviéndose hacia Yolei  
- déjala- decimos T.K. y yo  
- la luz y la esperanza, no quedara mucho de eso en ustedes cuando... su mente se llene de olvido... cuando olviden a sus Digimon, cuando olviden su misión  
- eso nunca va a pasar- interviene Cody  
- ¿quieres apostar elegido del conocimiento y la sinceridad?...

El muro parece despegarse de golpe y volar hacia nosotros que nos cubrimos del repentino muro de agua que salió de no se donde y que quiere ahogarnos... de pronto T.K. abre los ojos con sorpresa, rabia y espanto

- esa voz... eres Devimon- grita  
- la esperanza se llena de ira¿cómo podrías creer en algo, o en alguien?, ten cuidado niño de la esperanza... y si soy Devimon o no, esa sera... la última de sus preocupaciones... OBLIVION...- grita y se forma un viento tan poderoso que nos arrastra, un remolino que nos hunde en la superficie, nuestros Digimon están con nosotros... y empezamos a caer en algo oscuro, nuestros gritos se pierden en la nada... una poderosa fuerza de atracción... caemos en la nada...

---

- aahh- siento mi corazón latir aceleradamente ¿dónde estoy¿qué clase de pesadilla fue esa?

Abro los ojos y los clavo en el reloj digital que esta a un lado de mi cama, junto a la mesita de noche... ¿las cinco de la mañana?... no puedo ni siquiera recordar que estaba soñando, sólo sé que me dejo la sensación de vacío en el pecho, un vacío que no recuerdo nunca haber sentido... de hecho, me siento como si hubiera perdido la memoria a corto plazo, no sé que hice antes de terminar en mi cama con ese sueño... ahora mismo no puedo dejar de sentirme cansada

Me dejo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón... tal vez tenga tiempo para pensar en ello... en otro momento...

**Continuará**  
_lo de Kozydramon fue una fumada mía, bueno hace como 1000 años que no veo Digimon, estoy segura que alguna vez vi una imágen pero ahora no recuerdo y la verdad los nombres raros no son lo mío :lol:  
el nombre del cap. bueno seguro ahora entienden porque... la palabra me gusta, y piensen en el signficado: Oblivion significa olvido o inconsciencia  
hasta la vista..._  
**- Kozumy (WUAC member) -**


	15. Memoria En Blanco

**Cap. 15: Memoria En Blanco**

- Kari, Kari- alguien y tengo una muy buena idea de quién, dice mi nombre mientras me sacude  
- déjame en paz Tai,- protestó dándome la vuelta, no me quiero levantar, tengo los músculos engarrotados- ¿qué no tienes sueño?- le pregunto sin abrir los ojos  
- la verdad me siento como si me acabaran de arrojar a un remolino- lanza un suspiro- me sentía como si me faltara algo, pero no recuerdo que

Abro los ojos perezosamente y los enfoco en la pared, yo también me siento igual, algo me falta, no puedo decir que, ni como lo sé, bueno ya que Tai ha logrado su cometido de despertarme, supongo que no me queda más remedio que pararme ¿verdad? Me vuelvo hacia él y veo que luce ojeras, uhm, mi imágen no debe ser mejor entonces

- ¿qué te paso en el dedo?- me pregunta y observó que en mi anular izquierdo hay una marca como si me hubiera apretado un anillo o algo, lo raro es que no me gusta usar joyas, ni de fantasía, ni menos reales  
- no tengo la más remota idea- fijo mi mirada en el reloj, gracias por despertarme, son las 7 de la mañana¿de cuando acá Tai es tan madrugador?- ¿ya viste la hora?- le pregunto disgustada- estamos en verano  
- ya lo sé Kari, no nací ayer  
- técnicamente naciste hace unos días considerando que fue tu cumpleaños- le digo esbozando una sonrisa, él me avienta un cojín que por supuesto le regreso y que él esquiva, el cojín tira una cajita que tenía acomodada- gracias- le digo con sarcasmo  
- de nada, bueno dormilona ya arreglate, llegaremos tarde

Lo observo confundida¿por qué soy la última en enterarme de que voy a salir a algún lado?

- ¿a dónde iremos?  
- a Hikarigaoka- me dice abriendo la puerta- así que date prisa, se supone que lleguemos a casa de Izzy a las 8  
- ¿cuándo dijimos...- me levanto y me preparo para una ducha rápida, luego de todos estos años viviendo con Tai, he aprendido como darme un baño de 5 minutos para después salir corriendo a la escuela porque a alguien se le hace tarde, al menos he obtenido condición física

---

Mientras cepillo mi cabello fijo mi mirada en el piso, la cajita que se cayó... son fotografías, bueno, no tengo tiempo de verlas, las meto con rápidez en una mochila y salgo hacia el comedor

- buen día- les digo a mis padres y ambos me saludan

Un breve pero sustancioso desayuno en familia, bueno ni tan breve para Tai, tenemos el tiempo justo para irnos.

- ¿tardarán mucho?- pregunta mi madre cuando tanto Tai como yo estamos listos para salir  
- ehm, no lo creo- dice Tai- ¿por qué?  
- nada más, bueno cuídense- nos da un beso y ambos emprendemos la marcha

Hacemos el camino hacia la casa de Izzy en silencio, creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar... cuando llegamos vemos que él esta afuera charlando animadamente con Matt y con un chico rubio que no estoy segura de conocer, pero tengo el presentimiento de que he visto antes... esperen, estoy segura de que soñé con él... esto es extremadamente raro

- hola Tai, hola Kari- nos saluda Izzy - veo que llegan temprano  
- digamos que tuvimos una mala noche- contesta mi hermano con desgana  
- ¿también ustedes?- se sorprende Matt y advertimos que los 3 también tienen ojeras y una expresión que sugiere que no pasaron una noche muy alegre  
- ¿nos conocemos?- le pregunto insegura al chico rubio quien también fija en mí su mirada azul  
- lo dudo, tal vez en un sueño - ese comentario me sorprende- me llamo T.K. Takaishi  
- es mi hermano menor,- aclara Matt- esta de visita

Menos de dos minutos después llega Joe, y 5 minutos luego vemos a Sora y a Mimi riendo animadamente aparecer tras una esquina, no se porque presiento que están hablando de su tema favorito: chicos

- parece que alguien tuvo un buen sueño- comenta Joe viéndolas

Las dos intercambian una mirada y Sora se sonroja

- bueno- dice Mimi- mi noche estuvo fatal, pero no es algo que tenga muy presente, 'don't worry, be happy' - repone encogiéndose de hombros-  
- mi noche tampoco fue agradable- dice Sora frunciendo levemente el entrecejo  
- pues por tu cara parecía lo contrario- replica mi hermano sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente  
- divertido, bueno, es evidente que después de tener una plática con alguien interesante las malas cosas se quedan en el olvido  
- ¿quién fue el afortunado?- pregunta Matt disimulando un tono extraño en la voz- déjame adivinar Aidan Gates- dice rodando los ojos  
- antes de que entren en polémica ¿nos podemos ir?- intervengo yo con rápidez. por lo que he escuchado decir a mi hermano, ese tal Aidan es profesor de literatura en la preparatoria a la que van ellos, da clase en el grupo de Matt, Sora y él y es el maestro más joven de la escuela, creo que apenas tiene 23 años, y parece que todas las estudiantes tienen la tendencia a tener un ligero interés en él... como sea

Sora me mira como si agradeciera mi intervención

- cierto, ya pasan de las 8 y 20, como se tardan- dice mi hermano burlándose  
- mira quien lo dice- le reclama Sora mientras emprendemos la marcha- ¿qué paso, te dormiste desde las 3 de la tarde para pararte tan temprano?  
- jaja, muy graciosa  
- oh vamos Tai- Mimi le da una palmadita en la espalda y nos reímos- espera¿nos conocemos?- pregunta al reparar en T.K.  
- deja vú, puede ser- dice él con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios- soy T.K. Takaishi, hermano menor de Matt  
- genial

Así tomamos camino hacia la estación de tren que habrá de llevarnos a Hikarigaoka... para nuestra sorpresa tomamos un vagón vacío, que raro, debería haber más gente, como sea, nos sentamos a nuestra anchas y abrimos las ventanillas, el viento refresca la temperatura... y se crea un ambiente delicioso... idílico para tomar una pequeña siesta... en un par de minutos, Tai esta durmiendo y a su lado Mimi usa su hombro como almohada, Matt y Sora tienen una posición similar, Joe tiene la cabeza hacia atrás, Izzy sujeta su cabeza con su mano con el codo recargado en la ventanilla, T.K. me observa y sonríe ligeramente, lo cual provoca un sonrojo en mis mejillas

- te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- me comenta en voz baja  
- gracias,- repongo brindándole una de mis mejores sonrisas

Cinco minutos después, todos nos hemos rendido a la dulce magia de Morfeo... el tren se detiene de un modo un tanto brusco así que despertar es un poco violento...

- qué delicados- dice Tai con sarcasmo mientras se levanta del piso  
- el viaje se me hizo muy corto- comenta Mimi estirándose  
- Mimi, si estabas dormida¿cómo esperabas que se te hiciera el viaje?- le replica Joe rodando los ojos  
- como sea, mejor salgamos de aquí- sugiere Sora y abandonamos el vagón

La luz del sol cae de lleno en nuestros ojos y nos detenemos frente a los edificios más llamativos, hace mucho que no estaba aquí

- ¿por qué siento que ya había estado aquí antes?- pregunta Matt detrás de mí  
- no sé, yo también tengo esa impresión hermano- le dice T.K. mientras toma una hoja de árbol del piso  
- ¿a qué vinimos?- pregunta de pronto Izzy y todos lo miramos- es decir, no recuerdo que hayamos acordado venir aqui, de hecho, no recuerdo nada de lo que hice últimamente  
- ídem- responde Sora- será mejor que busquemos algo que hacer  
- ¿podrías dejar de correr Yolei,?- escuchamos una voz, ligeramente familiar, pero de todos modos desconocida de un chico de cabello castaño, que parece falto de aire y que esta corriendo detrás de una chica de cabello lila y gafas

Verlos es como sentir una niebla en mi mente, trato de ubicarlos, pero sencillamente no puedo

- yo los vi esta mañana- comenta T.K. - estaban en el edificio donde por algún extraño motivo desperté, no recuerdo haber vivido ahí nunca, creo que los conozcó,  
- de un sueño- sugiere Mimi y él asiente con frustración- si también tengo esa impresión  
- ¿qué ese chico no va en tu salón Kari?- pregunta Tai de pronto

Me volteo y veo a un chico jugando con un balón de futball, a unos metros de nosotros, él tiene el cabello rojizo y el brillo arriba de su cabeza indica que tiene unos goggles puestos, si definitivamente lo conozco

- es Davis, me pregunto que hará aquí  
- aquí solíamos vivir - comenta Tai mirando un edificio que se ve un poco lejano, me suena, pero, creo que yo era muy pequeña cuando dejamos este lugar- pero nos fuimos hace 10 años  
- ¿qué paso hace 10 años?- pregunta T.K. ligeramente curioso- tengo un vago recuerdo de haber vivido aquí, pero, tenía 4 años, así que no recuerdo gran cosa  
- hubo una explosión- responde Izzy con el ceño fruncido- al menos es lo que dijeron mis padres... ¿tú no recuerdas algo más Joe?

Joe pasea la vista por los edificios y suspira brevemente, como si quisiera esforzarse en recordar algo

- no recuerdo una explosión, esa noche había una falla eléctrica y luego aparecieron nubes de humo, cuando las nubes se disiparon, todo estaba lleno de escombros

Para este punto de la plática estamos sentados sobre el pasto, hemos llegado hasta un parquecito solitario, las sombras de los árboles caen sobre nosotros y nos libran del calor... pero en nuestra mente sólo queremos encontrar respuestas a toda esta confusión

- no me gusta- declara Tai fijando la vista en el césped- odio sentir que todos saben algo que nosotros no, me hace sentir vulnerable y cobarde  
- a mí me hace pensar que la gente no puede ser honesta- comenta Joe- ahora mismo siento como si la mentira fuese la realidad

Nos quedamos callados, parece que todos los pensamientos nos fueran a confundir más todavía

- vaya, pero que pequeño es el mundo- comenta Mimi poniéndose en pie de un brinco- ¿ya viste quien va ahí Sora?

Va pasando un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro azabache, vestido casualmente, una sonrisa pura asoma a sus labios, yo lo sé, de pronto no sé porque empiezo a sentir toda mi sangre subiendo a mis mejillas, me empiezo a abanicar con la mano, jamás había visto a ese hombre, pero creo que sé quien es y doy gracias de no haber tenido que esperar hasta la preparatoria para verlo

- ¿q-qué hará aquí?- pregunta Sora mordiéndose el labio inferior como un tic nervioso, y menos mal que las miradas no matan porque la mirada que le dirigió Matt al hombre, hubiera sido bastante homicida  
- yo que sé, vamos- dice tomándola de la mano para pararla- tú también- me toma a mí de la mano y nos arrastra hasta el hombre, lo cual es un poco patético - profesor Gates- grita a todo pulmón, esto es vergonzoso

El susodicho se detiene

- ah señorita Takenouchi- saluda a Sora y observa dubitativo a Mimi y a mí, seguro a Mimi la conoce de vista, él sólo da clases a los de 11° grado - usted me recuerda mucho a Kamiya- comenta mirándome  
- ehm ¿Tai Kamiya?- él asiente - es que soy su hermana menor, Kari  
- mucho gusto entonces señorita Kamiya- dice saludándome - a usted creo que la he visto en la escuela... uhm... ah claro, debe ser Mimi Tachikawa ¿no?

Ella sonríe, orgullosa de que la conozca

- bueno señoritas, fue un gusto verlas y conocerla, espero que en 3 años nos volvamos a ver Kari  
- profesor- Mimi se echa a correr detrás de él cuando él ya ha avanzado bastante, Sora y yo la seguimos inseguras- ¿ha vivido usted aquí siempre en Hikarigaoka?- le pregunta  
- si, toda mi vida- responde él extrañado por la pregunta- ¿por qué?  
- ¿sabe usted que ocurrió aquí hace 10 años?- pregunta Mimí

Él se detiene y nos observa con detenimiento, aunque más bien parece que reflexionara sobre la pregunta

- dicen que hubo una explosión  
- ¿'dicen'?- esa respuesta deja mucho que pensar, si dice que hubo una explosión, es porque pudo haber algo más ¿no?  
- esa fue la versión oficial, la versión que al gobierno le convenía dar, pero, de algún modo corrió el rumor de que habían sido dos monstruos: un dinosaurio y un ave gigante, no se rían- añade al ver nuestra expresión- y dijeron que un par de niños habían estado presentes en ese momento, bueno señoritas, ahora si no les importa  
- gracias profesor- dice Sora aún extrañada con la respuesta- hasta, luego

Intercambiamos una mirada mientras él desparece detrás de una esquina, regresamos caminando hacia donde los muchachos

- ¿les decimos lo que nos dijo?- pregunto yo poco convencido  
- ¿para que se rían?, no lo creo- dice Sora- lo que nos dijo suena tan risible e ilógico, tal vez ser profesor de literatura le esta afectando el cerebro- comenta tristemente  
- mejor no les digamos, Sora tiene razón, ni siquiera sé si fue broma o no

Me siento confundida, realmente esperaba otra clase de respuesta, un ataque terrorista, una bomba, no sé, algo más creíble que decir que dos monstruos atacaron, por favor, lo hace ver como si fuera Jurassic Park o algo, los monstruos no existen, todo el mundo lo sabe

- ¿qué les dijo?- preguntan Tai y Matt con bastante molestia en la voz  
- que es el soltero más codiciado del planeta y que tiene una mansión enorme al otro lado del planeta- responde Sora alzando la ceja con cierto aburrimiento- es broma- añade al ver las caras de ambos- no nos dijo nada importante  
- ¿crees que existen los monstruos hermano?- pregunto mientras me recuesto en el césped  
- claro que no- me dice- vamos Kari, deja de actuar como si tuvieras 5 años, ya tienes 14, no puedes seguir creyendo en esas cosas, tan... infantiles  
- 15, serán 15 en enero- le replico con los ojos clavados en el cielo  
- con mayor razón hermanita y ahora no te vayas a dormir, podríamos ir a otro lado

Me incorporo con cierta pereza

- bueno, podemos ir al parque de diversiones - sugiere Mimi mirando su reloj  
- perfecto- dice Tai- vamos pues  
- podríamos ir también al cine- acota T.K. sonriendo  
- iremos a todos lados hoy- decide Matt y todos nos reímos

De pronto todo lo que habíamos querido saber, toda la preocuapación que pudimos haber sentido y la sensación de extrañar algo, se desvanecieron lenamente mientras nos divertímos como si fueramos 'gente adulta'...

-----

- ¿realmente nos han olvidado Genai?- pregunta una vocecita angustiada

Una tenue luz ilumina una cueva, dentro de ella están 17 Digimon córporeos y 6 espíritus Digimon o algo así

- temo que a cada segundo que pasa- responde el viejo con una expresión indefinida  
- ¿qué hacemos?- pregunta Agumon- el Digimundo se cae a pedazos¿cómo los hacemos entrar en razón?  
- no podemos- tercía una bastante calmada Renamon- si nos olvidaron tienen que ser capaces de recordarnos, no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer  
- ¿entonces esperamos a que nos maten o qué?- pregunta un muy irritado Cyberdramon  
- peleando no arreglamos nada- interviene Gatomon- a mí tampoco me hace gracia pero Renamon tiene razón, si realmente el lazo que me une a Kari, que nos une con nuestro camarada es tan fuerte, ellos tienen que notarlo

Un suspiro de frustración

- ¿cómo puede ser que Devimon nos haya hecho esto?- pregunta Gabumon molesto- él no era tan poderoso  
- después de absorber a todos los Digimon que ha matado- dice Agunimon- hasta el más débil se vuelve poderoso  
- ¿cuánto tiempo hay que esperar?- pregunta Biyomon triste  
- seguramente será mucho- responden Vmon y Hawkmon al unísono  
- lo que más me molesta- dice Patamon- es que Devimon tenía razón, ellos nos lograron olvidar

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre el grupo al tiempo que la luz desaparecía débilmente...

**Continuará  
- Kozumy (WUAC member) -  
N/A: para fines prácticos,  
_+ Devimon les borró todos los recuerdos que involucran a los Digimon, incluyendo lo que paso en Hikarigaoka  
+ nadie recuerda el campamento de 1999 (porque ese fue el lugar que los llevó al Digimundo), donde conocieron a T.K., por ende no recuerdan conocerlo, excepto Matt lógico  
+ antes que me armen pleito, Kari recuerda conocer a Davis porque ellos se conocieron en segundo grado me parece, así que lo tomo como que es un suceso independiente a los Digimon  
+ la cajita que convenientemente puse en la mochila de Kari, contiene ciertos detalles que los ayudarán a recordar... no crean que me olvidé de ese detalle jejeje  
+ no tengo la más pálida idea de cuando son los cumples de los elegidos, pero según una revista que leí hace ufff decía que Tai es leo (asumo que nació en julio), Matt géminis, creo, (asumamos que nació en junio), Sora, virgo, (sería agosto ¿no?,) T.K. según decía es Piscis (marzo, yo digo), Kari, Capricornio (por eso puse enero lol), Joe, Sagitario (diciembre, seguro), Izzy creo que era Libra o era Escorpio?? ni idea, y Mimi, no recuerdo si decía Libra o Acuario. Digo para que no se sorprendan con mis cálculos jejeje_**  
** mayores dudas aclaraciones o amenazas favor de mandar un MP**


	16. Despertar

**Cap. XVI: Despertar**

- vaya jamás me había divertido tanto- comenta Tai mientras tomamos el tren de vuelta  
- yo tampoco, en mucho tiempo- dice Mimi y se rie animadamente

Yo sonrio y abro la ventana, se siente algo de calor aquí dentro, vaya, la brisa es agradable y oír a los grillos canturrear una vieja y secreta melodía es fascinante. Los ocho estamos cansados, hemos ido a pasear de un lado a otro, puedo ver como el sueño nos va ganando lentamente, sólo T.K. y yo estamos despiertos, él me dirige una sonrisa encantadora

- ¿tienes sueño? - pregunta sin dejar de sonreír  
- un poco- respondo y reprimo un bostezo

Entonces y para mi sorpresa se acerca a mí y dubitativamente roza mis labios con los suyos... vaya, sabe extrañamente familiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que nos _besamos_... wow, no lo puedo creer¡realmente nos estamos besando! me siento un poco renuente a romper el contacto pero... mis pulmones me lo piden a gritos, me estoy quedando sin aire; con la respiración agitada rompe el beso pero en cambio pega su frente a la mía, se siente bien... no sé que signifiqué pero, definitivamente me gusta... definitivamente T.K. Takaishi me gusta y mucho

- siento que te conozco desde hace mucho Kari- me dice mientras recuperamos el aliento  
- siento exactamente lo mismo- le respondo honestamente

Toma mi mano entre la suya y dulcemente mecidos... ambos nos rendimos al llamado de Morfeo...

Una nueva y más violenta sacudida nos vuelve a despertar, me pongo color tomate cuando noto que mis dedos siguen entrelazados a los de T.K. nos sonreímos con complicidad y me suelta la mano, menos mal que mi hermano esta muy ocupado maldiciendo a los conductores, no quiero ni pensar que diría si nos hubiera visto tomados de la mano, en el fondo, Tai es bastante posesivo respecto a mí...

- será mejor salir de aquí antes de que a Tai se le ocurra golpear al conductor- dice Izzy  
- si, nos veremos mañana- dicen Joe y Matt mientras arrastran a mi hermano fuera del vagón y lejos del maquinista

Volvemos a casa con una vaga impresión de haber perdido algo valioso... aunque ahora no sé que sea... después de cenar ambos nos vamos a dormir... o bueno, al menos a nuestro cuarto... prendo el radio... estaciones y más estaciones... que frustrante, ah vaya, al fin una donde hay algo más que comerciales... que raro, jamás me imaginé escuchando una canción como esa... pero si hasta la estoy tarareando!!!

- esto fue "In The Shadows" del grupo finlándes The Rasmus- dice la voz del locutor - y ahora vamos con nuestra siguiente llamada

Ignoro todo lo que sea que la persona que llamó le este diciendo, estoy ocupada vaciando mi mochila, en eso las fotografías caen al colchón... genial... a recogerlas... me congelo, es una foto de hace como 6 años, estamos todos reunidos pero siento que esta truqueada, hay algo que falta... no tengo idea de qué, estamos en un fondo blanco... no puede ser posible y yo... parece que tengo algo en las manos por la posición en que están, pero no hay nada y T.K., espera un segundo...

Me pego la foto a los ojos, si, ese tiene que ser T.K., pero ¿cómo?... ¿significa que ya nos conocíamos? no lo entiendo... estoy segura de que hoy fue la primera vez que lo vi y... revuelvo las demás fotografías angustiada mientras una nueva canción suena en el radio... pero yo difícilmente le presto atención, con las fotos en mano irrumpo en el cuarto de mi hermano y como esta adormilado le tiro una almohada a la cabeza

- oye- me reclama devolviéndome el golpe  
- hermano mira- le tiendo las fotos que él toma mirándome, sus ojos adquieren el tamaño de platos en 2 segundos  
- ¿de dónde sacaste estas fotos?- me pregunta  
- recuerdas la cajita que tiraste esta mañana  
- no entiendo... ¿cómo es que no recordamos nada? si según esta foto hemos conocido a T.K. desde hace 6 años  
- yo tampoco lo entiendo Tai... ¿crees que debamos mostrarle esto a los demás?

Se vuelve y mira el reloj digital que yace en la mesita de noche... son las 11 y media de la noche, mueve la cabeza negativamente

- es muy tarde... será mejor que sea mañana  
- esta bien, hasta mañana hermano  
- hasta mañana

------

_- ¿donde estoy?- mi voz resuena en un espacio vacío que no logro identificar... a mi lado algo se mueve- ¿quién eres?  
- ¿no me recuerdas Kari?- pregunta una vocecita triste, mi respiración se congela, no logro identificar esa voz  
- perdona, pero no  
- ya veo... sin embargo yo si te recuerdo... aunque ya ha pasado algún tiempo- la voz se aleja  
- no, espera, no te vayas, no te..._

_Desaparece frente a mí..._

**You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...**

_Oigo gritos, gritos provenientes de esa voz... y corro, corro hacia donde se encuentra, oh no... ante mis ojos aparece a intervalos irregulares como si fuera una proyección la imágen de una felina blanca con guantes sometida a una horrible tortura, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, frente a ella y con una sonrisa malvada esta una suerte de vampiro alto con un látigo rojo y la azota constantemente_

_- basta.. por favor detente- le pido pero parece que ninguno me ha oído  
- ¿qué te parece,? hasta tu querida amiga se ha olvidado de ti  
- no, por favor, ya déjala- el llanto empaña mi visión- déjala, basta  
- entonces mátame de una vez- pidió ese ser al cual no identifico con una nota de odio en la voz  
- será como tú quieras  
- no... no¡GATOMON!- el grito escapa de mis labios y de pronto la imágen se paraliza y se quiebra como un espejo... lo último que veo son los ojos azules de ella dirigirse hacia mí como si yo no estuviera ahí en realidad_

- no, por favor... Gatomon,- abro los ojos y estoy en mi cuarto y en mi cama y la cabeza me duele y no he parado de llorar, me llevo la mano al pecho para controlar mis latidos

**I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you...  
To live, to breath, you're taking over me**

_La oscuridad cubre con su peso a los elegidos restantes, ninguno es capaz de entender en que punto la oscuridad se fusionó a sus pesadillas... un laberinto largo y siniestro que se divide en múltiples caminos se presenta delante de ellos, unos gritos los llaman respectivamente_

_Enemigos que parecen no tener rostro, no tener nombre se ciernen malignamente frente a un grupo de criaturas que parecen haber dado su última batalla_

_- hasta aquí llegaron- resuena una voz fría y cruel  
- ni crean que se saldrán con la suya- dice una voz que pretende engañar el dolor físico  
- ya lo hemos hecho, ustedes han sido olvidados... ahora morirán  
- ¡AGUMON!- el grito escapa de labios de Tai, las lágrimas mojan su rostro mientras un ser tipo máquina se abalanza sobre un dinosaurio pequeño y naranja y desaparecen_

---

_- están muertos, demasiado muertos- un ser pequeño y con apariencia de títere ataca a un ser que tiene un pelaje entre blanco y azul  
- pues que así sea entonces- responde dicho ser  
- ¡GABUMON! détente, por favor- Matt no sabe de donde ha salido ese nombre, sólo sabe que no puede permitir que sea lastimado_

_---_

_- amor y pureza, lástima que de ello quede tan poco  
- nunca nos vas a derrotar- dice un ave de color rosa que esta al lado de un ser que parece una planta con una flor en la cabeza  
- nunca  
- pero tontas si ya lo he hecho y esas humanas compañeras suyas han demostrado lo fácil que es olvidar  
- aún así, nosotras jamás  
- jamás las olvidaremos  
- pues entonces su vida terminó aquí  
- ¡BIYOMON!  
- ¡PALMON!_

_Dos chicas unidas por el mismo grito angustioso al ver como ese ser con apariencia de payaso o algo así esta por destruir a las que de algún extraño motivo consideran sus amigas_

---

_Agua, un extraño rumor de agua_

_- están a mi merced- dice una voz perteneciente a un ser que parece una serpiente con armadura metálica o algo así - pidan clemencia  
- nunca, no moriremos pidiendole un favor- dice un ser que parece un insecto  
- a alguien tan despreciable como tú- añade un ser blanco con rayas moradas  
- entonces morirán  
- no importa, _

_Ambos son arrojados a un abismo ante la mirada horrorizada de dos jóvenes, Joe e Izzy quienes se sienten impotentes a no poderlos ayudar_

_- ¡TENTOMON!  
- ¡GOMAMON!_

_Las lágrimas se escapan por sus ojos mientras el abismo desaparece_

---

_- basura, la basura será alejada de este mundo, igual que los parias débiles como ustedes dos  
- estás equivocado- dice una suerte de dragoncito azul  
- ja- una risa cruel resuena lastimando los oídos de Davis y Ken quienes lucen petrificados- valor, amistad, bondad... una patética mentira ¿no les parece?  
- no, no es mentira- replica un ser parecido a un gusano con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor  
- ellos no están aquí para ayudarlos, nadie ha estado aquí para ayudarlos  
- cállate_

_Con un ataque ambos son tragados por un abismo oscuro_

_- ¡VMON!- los ojos de Davis no ven nada por el llanto  
- ¡WORMON! - grita el chico de cabello azul con horror_

---

_- ¿cómo se sienten ahora?  
- bájanos- exige débilmente un ser que es como un ave y luce exhausto  
- debe ser frustrante perder todo aquello por lo que un día luchaste- comenta esa voz cinicamente  
- no hemos perdido nada- contradice un ser parecido a un armadillo  
- ¿no? yo creo que sí, el amor y la pureza se han acabado... ya no habrá más conocimiento ni sinceridad... no para ustedes  
- entonces moriremos  
- defendiendo aquello en lo que creímos_

_Son tragados por ese halo de oscuridad dejando a dos jóvenes helados y con el llanto corriendo por sus caras_

_- ¡HAWKMON!- el grito no puede dar descanso a esa joven de cabello violeta  
- ¡ARMADILLOMON!- el chico de ojos verdes tampoco evita el llanto_

---

_Tanta oscuridad provoca una sensación de frío... un frío que hiela el alma_

_- ¿cuál es tu objetivo?- pregunta una voz de algún modo conocida  
- ¿me crees tan tonto como para decirlo?  
- no creo que haga falta mucha ciencia como para adivinarlo, seguramente quieres vengarte por lo que paso hace 6 años ¿no?- pregunta ese ser naranja  
- supones bastante bien, ahora que la esperanza se ha ido, he encontrado mi mejor momento  
- la esperanza no se ha ido  
- ¿no?... ¿entonces porque estás solo?  
- porque... - es torturado con un ataque que no hace más que lastimar al joven rubio ojiazul que presencia asustado la escena_

_Rabia, ira, dolor y un recuerdo que aparentemente estaba enterrado regresa de golpe a la mente de T.K., sus puños se cierran ante la impotencia y el coraje que llenan su pecho de pronto, las lágrimas furiosas corren por su mente mientras observa al ser que en algún momento estuvo a punto de arrebatarle a su mejor amigo_

_- déjalo en paz!- exige pero es ignorado y la oscuridad cae sobre su amigo y ese rival- ¡PATAMON! _

_Sus gritos son en vano..._

---

_11 seres espeluznantes se ciernen sobre un grupo más reducido, atacando sin piedad a un dinosaurio grande de color rojizo, a un ser tipo zorra de color amarillo con guantes morados, a dos seres que parecen conejos con orejas enormes y aun ser que porta una suerte de armadura en la cabeza, ante los ojos espantados de sus amigos_

_- nos traicionaste al aliarte a esos humanos- le dicen a uno de ellos - y ve como esa niña te lo ha pagado  
- déjala en paz- intenta gritar Suzie pero su voz no sale de lo impresionada que esta  
- jamás abandonaremos a nuestros amigos- dice el dinosaurio  
- ellos no nos han abandonado- tercia la zorra  
- momantai- logra articular uno de los 'conejos' mientras la otra trata de recuperar el aliento y un gruñido escapa del ser restante  
- tontos, ingenuos e insignificantes, ahora todos ustedes morirán!_

_La oscuridad se los traga ante los gritos inútiles de los jóvenes que sólo pueden ser mudos testigos_

_- ¡GUILMON!- grita Takato desconsolado  
- ¡TERRIERMON!- los ojos grisáceos de Henry están inundados por el dolor  
- ¡RENAMON!- el corazón de Rika duele al ver como su amiga sufre y ella no puede hacer nada  
- ¡CYBERDRAMON! - ni con toda la fuerza que posee puede Ryo contener el llanto al saberse inútil  
- ¡LOPMON! - la pequeña Suzie se abraza a las rodillas de su hermano llorando inconsolable_

---

_- patéticos guerreros legendarios- la figura de un niño malvado se vislumbra delante de unos seres que lucen derrotados  
- no nos vencerás Lucemon- dice el que tiene la armadura rojinegra y largo cabello amarillos  
- ¿eso piensas?  
- no nos rendiremos- añade un ser con armadura grisácea  
- ellos no nos dejarán solos- tercia la única guerrera del grupo  
- patéticos, eso es lo que son, un grupo patético  
- pero te venceremos- advierte un ser de color azul-amarillo  
- no te apoderarás de nuestro mundo- dice un ser con armadura negra  
- nunca tendrás ese gusto- repone una suerte de guerrero pequeño de color blanco  
- tontos- una sonrisa se forma en labios de ese niño mientras la oscuridad los traga, ante la mirada de 6 jóvenes humanos_

_Ellos lloran porque sus amigos se han ido, por que han sido ellos mismos los que los han alejado_

_- ¡AGUNIMON! - la voz valiente de Takuya se ve quebrada como nunca antes  
- ¡LOBOMON!- Kouji esta entre aterrado y molesto consigo mismo  
- ¡KAZEMON!- Zoe se abraza a uno de los gemelos llorando sintiéndose muy mal  
- ¡BEETLEMON!- J.P. se siente igual o peor que los demás al ver a su amigo desaparecer  
- ¡LOWEEMON!- Koichi jamás había sentido tan pesada la oscuridad  
- ¡KUMAMON!- Tommy no puede ocultar la frustración que siente en ese momento_

**Have you forgotten all I know and all we have??  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand  
I knew you love me then...**

Los jóvenes elegidos despiertan con la respiración en un puño y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al mismo tiempo a pesar de la distancia, la pesadilla tuvo el efecto de traer la conciencia de lo que ya han vivido.

- Gatomon, perdóname- todo vuelve a mi mente, nuestro primer encuentro en ese parque, todo lo que compartimos... ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? ahora ella esta en peligro  
- Kari vámonos- Tai golpea la puerta tan fuerte que parece que va a tirarla  
- ¿cómo volveremos?- le pregunto aún llorando,  
- deja de llorar, asi no resolveremos nada, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás- dice tratando de calmarme  
- ¿reunirnos? Tai no hay tiempo, mientras nosotros hablamos ellos pueden estar... ¡no quiero perder a Gatomon!  
- ¡Kari cálmate!- me dice sacudiéndome - ella va a estar bien, Agumon y los demás van a estar bien, sólo tenemos que concentrarnos en volver  
- ¿estás seguro?- le pregunto aún angustiada  
- yo jamás te mentiría hermanita- me abraza mientras continuo llorando, ambos estamos desesperados, pero él cumple su papel de hermano comprensivo y me conforta hasta que estamos en condiciones de reunirnos con los demás en el parque de Odaiba

Corremos hacia donde ya están Izzy, Joe, Matt y T.K., menos de 2 minutos después nos alcanzan Sora, Mimi, Yolei y Cody y 2 minutos luego Davis y Ken

- tenemos que volver- repito sin pararme a saludar a nadie  
- en eso estoy- dice Izzy muy enojado- pero la puerta no se abre  
- ¿qué?- Yolei parece más histérica que yo- tiene que abrirse, no voy a quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras matan a Hawkmon  
- cálmate Yolei- pide Sora- exaltándonos no vamos a abrir la puerta ¿okay?

El único que parece demasiado quieto como para estar bien es T.K., los demás damos vueltas, queremos golpear la computadora o algo así pero él sólo esta como ausente mirando el horizonte

- no lo voy a volver a perder- dice a la nada y todos nos lo quedamos viendo  
- no volverá a pasar T.K.- dice Matt y yo estoy sin entender nada y aparentemente Davis, Yolei, Cody y Ken tampoco - salvaremos a Patamon  
- ¿eh?- ha llegado un mail

Nos agachamos en torno a la computadora para leer

"creemos que se ha abierto una puerta al Digimundo desde la terminal de Hikarigaoka, dénse prisa - Takuya"

- ¿y qué esperamos?- pregunta Tai -vamos para allá

En efecto cuando llegamos ya nos están esperando Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, Tommy, J.P. y Koichi, y casi de inmediato nos dan alcance Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo y Suzie con la respiración agitada pero con determinación en la mirada

- vamos a salvar a nuestros amigos- es el propósito común

Todos apuntamos los Digivices hacia un punto fijo dentro de la misma terminal donde no hay nadie, esperamos y entonces se hace como una ola en la pared que nos cubre con una luz blanca, cerramos los ojos... es ahora o nunca...

**I look in a mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over...**

Tosemos ante la presencia de unas nubes de humo que no nos dejan ver absolutamente nada, corremos através de ellas y caemos, caemos...

- no puede ser- esa es la voz de Agumon, siento un alivio terrible al oirlo  
- ¡cayeron en la trampa!- ahora el que hablo es Tentomon

No entiendo nada, vinimos por ellos y ahora resulta que caímos en una trampa

- ahhhh- esa es Suzie, nos volvemos hacia ella espantados y entonces lo vemos, dirigimos la mirada hacia nosotros mismos  
- ¿qué diablos está pasando?- exige saber mi hermano  
- están regresando en el tiempo, ahora tienen 2 años menos que cuando llegaron- explica Gatomon- perderán 2 años de vida por cada hora que pase a menos que logren hayar una solución para revertir el proceso o para estancarlo

Eso no puede ser bueno

- o sea que tenemos un lapso de 6 a 9 horas?- pregunta Yolei espantada mirándose  
- eso lo tienen ustedes- dice Suzie con la respiración entrecortada- ¡yo tengo como 4 horas o menos!

Estamos metidos en un terrible problema

**- Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
gracias por los review  
acá hubo un momento Takari, luego resuelvo eso, btw para los que leyeron el cap. 13 les digo que recorde un poco eso y me puse a trabajar en mi vid Takari, si les interesa verlo vayan al profile y ahí donde pone videos esta el link para verlo...  
_canción usada en este cap: Taking Over Me © Evanescence_**


	17. Una Extraña Medicina

**Cap. 17: Una Extraña Medicina**

- ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?- pregunta Mimi - yo sigo viendo todo igual  
- llevamos caminando una hora- informa Izzy y todos lanzamos un suspiro de desaliento, un año más perdido  
- ya me cansé de caminar- dice Suzie parándose abruptamente- me duelen los pies  
- vas a tener que caminar aunque no quieras- le responde Henry tratando de conservar la paciencia

Pero Suzie, quien ahora tiene 7 años, toma la determinación de sentarse a medio camino para sorpresa nuestra y exasperación de Henry, Sora interviene de inmediato

- será mejor que nos quedemos aquí por algunos minutos, es preferible a andar vagando sin rumbo fijo ¿no les parece?

Nos detenemos, de inmediato Suzie comienza a tirarles las orejas a Terriermon y Lopmon como si fueran muñecos, Tommy y Cody se acercan a ella para intentar disuadirla, Henry esta dividido entre la preocupación y el enojo y se dedica a examinar su Digivice, Takato, Rika y Ryo prefieren no decirle nada y caminan hacia donde esta Izzy, quien revisa su laptop, el resto de los guerreros contemplan los juegos de Suzie y los demás bueno, Sora y Matt están hablando con Tai y Joe sobre algo que no se que sea, Mimi, Yolei, Davis y Ken se dan ánimos los unos a los otros y T.K. tiene la mirada ensimismada, yo me limito a dibujar líneas en el piso mientras la cámara digital que solía usar sigue pendiendo de mi cuello, vuelvo a tener 11 años... extraña ironía

Entonces un temblor sacude el suelo... todos adoptamos una actitud de alerta y vemos aparecer a un Digimon raro, que jamás había visto, con una sonrisa fría y que para nuestra desgracia tiene preso a Calumon

- deja a Calumon- exige Takato pero nadie se atreve a dar un paso  
- ¿que prefieren que les devolvamos?- pregunta la voz de Puppetmon y cuando nos volvemos es porque Suzie grita

El Digimon la tiene sujeta con una cuerda y la comienza a jalar hacia si ante nuestra plena desesperación

- un paso en falso elegidos y no vuelven a ver a ninguno de los dos- amenaza Makuramon

Sopla una brisa fría, es como si de algún modo estuvieramos en una zona fría, y de algún modo aún más extraño escuchamos el correr del agua cerca de nosotros, como cambiamos de escenario, no tengo la más pálida idea, Puppetmon entonces lanza una especie de bomba que provoca la risa histérica de nuestros compañeros, quienes se tiran al suelo riendo como si fuera algo vital en sus vidas

- ¿qué les hiciste?- oigo preguntar a Tai en medio de las carcajadas  
- gas de la risa mocoso¿creíste que no habría mejorado mis juguetes?- repone él con sarcasmo  
- tú no tienes juguetes- le dice T.K. - tú no sabes jugar  
- no me obligues a tirar a esta chiquilla al agua,- amenaza Puppetmon y todos nos callamos, él se posa en el suelo, sin dejarla ir

Y lo demás ocurre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un objeto filoso cruza el aire y rompe la cuerda que sostiene a Suzie quien sin dudar corre a los brazos de su hermano y los demás nos apiñamos para que no intente nada, irritado se vuelve hacia quien lo hizo perder a su 'nuevo juguete'

- tú- dice caminando peligrosamente hacia Rika quien retrocede casi por instinto

Makuramon no deja que nadie pueda hacer algo y los Digimon siguen sin poder parar de reír, no tenemos opciones, ni sabemos que le podría hacer Puppetmon a Rika, su cara sugiere algo horrible

Ella se detiene al borde del camino, parece que debajo hay un acantilado y en el fondo corre agua, Puppetmon se acerca más y sonríe burlonamente, la piedra se fragmenta bajo los pies de Rika

- hasta nunca- dice el Digimon mientras ella pierde el equilibrio y cae - adiós elegidos- él y Makuramon desaparecen llevándose a Calumon,  
- Rika- corremos hacia el borde, Tai saca un monocular y observa la superficie del agua, no se ve nada, excepto agua que corre salvajemente y el efecto de la bomba sigue sin romperse, Renamon trata de librarse pero es inútil  
- creen que el digivice sirva- sugiere Yolei y de inmediato todos apuntamos nuestros digivices hacia los Digimon, toma uno, dos, tres minutos pero al fin los podemos liberar  
- Gomamon- dice Joe- búscala  
- entendido

Se arroja al agua y vemos su ataque de peces quienes se hunden para buscarla mejor

- Armadillomon- dice Cody- necesitamos la ayuda de Submarimon  
- como tú digas  
- los demás buscaremos un modo de bajar- dice Matt y todos asentimos  
- Rika, tengo que encontrarla- dice Renamon y tanto Gatomon como Biyomon y Palmon la detienen  
- tú no eres un Digimon de agua, deja que ellos la busquen, no te puedes exponer inútilmente, no puedes gastar tus energías  
- pero es que es mi deber protegerla y le fallé  
- no le fallaste, Puppetmon los ataco, no había modo de que pudieras defenderla- dice Patamon - nos ataco a todos, no te eches la culpa  
- bajemos de una vez- dice Mimi sonriente tratando de darle ánimos a la Digimon

Aunque el otro que necesita ánimos es Henry porque no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, nos volvemos a verlo de rodillas con la mirada perdida en el agua, Terriermon trata en vano de jalar su chaleco naranja y Suzie simplemente lo observa asustada

- Henry- Takato se acerca sigiloso- Henry tenemos que bajar para encontrar a Rika- le dice lo más cuidadosamente que puede

Por un segundo Henry parece no reconocerlo, pero asiente con lentitud y todos bajamos por una pendiente medio inclinada con ayuda de nuestros Digimon, al llegar a una extensión de tierra firme, cerca del agua, recibimos un mensaje de Cody, indicandonos que ya la han encontrado y que van hacia nosotros

- ¿lo ven?- dice T.K. mostrándoles el mensaje a los demás- la han encontrado

Esta medio inconsciente y esta fría, lo cual no es extraño ya que el agua estaba helada, con la vista Davis ubica una cueva a donde podremos llevarla a que recupere energías y entre en calor... Agumon enciende una fogata lo cual es bueno ya que la noche comienza a caer... todos estamos afuera de la cueva, excepto Sora, Biyomon y Renamon quienes están con Rika, Mimi entra y sale con una expresión más joven y más preocupada, han pasado ya 3 horas más... y no es para nada agradable volver a tener 8 años

- chicos- grita Izzy y todos corremos hacia él- tengo buenas noticias  
- ¿qué pasa?  
- el agua de este lago tiene una propiedad curativa que nos podría ayudar a revertir el proceso de rejuvenecimiento, se trata de una  
- en español por favor- pide Tai  
- lo siento, el punto es que si bebemos esta agua podríamos controlar esto  
- genial, entonces vamos a beber

Nos inclinamos frente al agua y haciendo un cuenco con nuestras manos bebemos en abundancia, eww, el agua tiene un sabor ligeramente desagradable

- les llevaré un poco a Sora y a Rika- dice Mimi implementando una cantimplora con una bolsa de plástico  
- Izzy no siento ningún cambio- se queja Yolei pero tiene razón, seguimos siendo 6 años más jóvenes

Pasa otra hora, y no hay ningún cambio, excepto tal vez que ya no seguimos haciéndonos pequeños

- bueno, seguimos igual lo cual esta bien - comenta J.P.  
- si, al menos logramos estancar el proceso antes de comenzar a cambiar pañales- bromea Gatomon

En eso sale Sora de la cueva, esta justo como la conocí, a pesar de que ha vuelto a los 11 años, sigue siendo la misma chica preocupada por los demás y sé que algo no esta bien cuando miro sus ojos

- no debí darle el agua a Rika - comenta sin mirar a nadie en particular  
- era el único modo de evitar que se conviertiera en un bebé- dice Matt y ella sonríe forzadamente  
- lo sé, pero no sé si por la caída o por haber tomado esta agua, ahora tiene una fiebre que no quiere ceder

La expresión que adoptamos todos es de auténtico desconcierto,

- no podemos seguir así - dice Ryo, fue mi error pensar que eramos de la misma edad, él parece en realidad tener la edad de mi hermano  
- pero tampoco podemos dejarla- añade Joe- si la fiebre no cede tendremos graves problemas... ¿está despierta?  
- no, sigue dormida, cuando bebió el agua parecía ligeramente más despierta y ahora sólo duerme, es mucho peor que cuando Kari enfermó  
- ¿y eso es por?  
- no tengo idea,  
- tal vez sea porque no tenemos ninguna medicina a la mano- comenta Izzy reflexivo  
- chicos - dice Mimi asomandose por la entrada de la cueva- tenemos un problema

Entramos corriendo, bueno, Tai se encarga de llevar a Suzie quien ahora si se niega a caminar sin haber dormido antes, no puedo culparla... Rika esta temblando ante la mirada angustiada de Renamon. Sora se quita uno de sus guantes y toca su frente,

- esta ardiendo- acto seguido toma un pañuelo y se lo da a Tai- mojen esto, necesitamos bajarle la fiebre  
- enseguida- dijo y volvió llevando el pañuelo empapado  
- ¿nosotros que podemos hacer?- pregunta Davis desesperado por sentirse inútil  
- necesitamos encontrar medicina pero no tenemos donde buscarla- comenta Mimi tristemente  
- bueno,- comienza Joe- algunos de nosotros podríamos ir a buscar algo, en algún lugar tenemos que encontrar aunque sea una planta medicinal... iremos Izzy, Tai y yo... Sora tú te encargaras de vigilar su temperatura y si la situación es extrema tendrás que meterla al agua helada  
- ¿qué?- pregunta Davis  
- lo que sea para bajarle la fiebre  
- entendido superior Joe- dice ella parte en broma y consigue que el mayor se sonroje un poco  
- nosotros cuidaremos que no se acerque ningún Digimon malo mientras ellos vuelven- nos dice Mimi a los demás y salimos en tropel hacia el exterior

Los únicos que se quedan son Suzie, Tommy y Cody, será mejor que se queden y duerman un poco para que recuperen energías, Henry se queda dubitativamente mirando a Sora y a Rika

- tú puedes ayudarme a cuidarla ¿esta bien?- dice Sora sonriéndole  
- perfecto

--------

_3° persona_

El frío se apodera del pequeño cuerpo de Rika, quien no puede abrir los ojos, no entiende como es que le pueden suministrar más frío del que ya tiene... oye voces confusas que la llenan de temor, no sab que esperar de lo que la esta rodeando, tiene miedo, las sombras de las pesadillas la sumen lentamente

_- papá, papá- una voz infantil hace eco en la habitación vacía- ¿dónde estás papá?_

_Sólo el silencio esta con ella, aturdida, corre hacia la única puerta abierta_

_- ¿mamá?_

_La joven mujer que esta ahí, interrumpe su llanto y sin mirarla le responde_

_- si Rika ¿qué pasa?  
- ¿dónde esta papá?- pregunta la pequeña sin dudar  
- papá tuvo que salir, pronto regresará, muy pronto_

La imágen se quebró dejando a una niña confundida, aquel recuerdo era suyo, cuando tenía sólo 4 años... en aquel entonces creyó esas palabras, porque Rumiko jamás mentía, jamás... pero él jamás volvió, nunca volvió a verlo

- _¿por qué papá no volvió?_ - la misma pregunta que resuena en su cabeza desde hace años- acaso ¿fue culpa mía?

Y en su mente se formó la cruenta imágen de IceDevimon quien le sonrió con malignidad mientras sujeta su brazo

- déjame ir- exige ella asustada  
- estás sola Rika, sólo me tienes a mí, deberías aceptarlo  
- no, tengo amigos, tengo a Renamon que es mi mejor amiga y tengo nuevos amigos  
- amigos que te van a dejar, como te dejo tu padre, porque no eres lo que ellos esperaban  
- mi papá no me dejo  
- claro que si, si no ¿por qué jamás volvió?... no te quería porque no eras el niño que él esperaba... acéptalo... acéptalo... acéptalo...

----

- Sora¿qué le esta pasando?- pregunta un asustado Henry al mirar a la niña llorar sin despertar  
- no es la fiebre- decide la portadora del amor tocando la frente de la niña- esta teniendo una pesadilla, Henry tómala de la mano,  
- ¿yo?  
- necesita la mano de alguien que la quiera sinceramente Henry, solo así evitarás que la oscuridad se la lleve

Y sin objetar nada más el pequeño de ojos grises toma la mano de Rika entre las suyas y la acerca a su pecho, no sabe porque, pero lo hace, murmurando palabras de esperanza, palabras de aliento, palabras que llegan al corazón de la pequeña... cuando Joe, Izzy y Tai regresan la portadora del amor le da la medicina, y la niña se queda dormida, sin soñar, con su mano entre las manos de Henry, sintiendo que no esta tan sola... y los demás elegidos pueden dormir, más tranquilos al menos por esa noche...

-------------------------------------

El nuevo día trae un poco de más calma para los niños elegidos... Rika abre los ojos ligeramente confundida y un sonrojo asoma a sus mejillas que aún siguen pálidas, al ver a Henry tomando su mano, se voltea y ve a todos durmiendo a pierna suelta, siguen vivos, lo cual significa que lograron estancar el proceso de rejuvenecimiento, Renamon sonríe al verla despertar y el siguiente en abrir los ojos es el tamer de Terriermon y también dibuja una sonrisa al verla despierta

- que bueno que despertaste- le dice en voz baja para no despertar a nadie más- nos tuviste muy preocupados  
- lo siento,

Casi sin pensar Henry se acerca a ella y le da un suave beso en la mejilla, lo cual sorprende a la ojivioleta sobremanera y se vuelve a sonrojar

- gracias Rika, te arriesgaste por salvar a mi hermana, gracias  
- yo debería darte las gracias Henry, tú me salvaste cuando veía una de mis peores pesadillas delante de mis ojos- contesto ella bajando la mirada  
- conque por eso estabas temblando- comenta la voz de Sora haciendo que ambos niños peguen un brinco- debió ser horrible porque no te lograbas tranquilizar  
- si lo fue- cede la pelirroja avergonzada de sus propias lágrimas  
- vaya parece que alguien ya esta mucho mejor- dice Joe mientras el resto de los niños elegidos comienzan a despertar lentamente

Luego de buscar algo que desayunar, Izzy comienza a trabajar en su laptop

- creo que tendremos que separarnos  
- ¿otra vez?- pregunta Kouji- cuando Kari se 'perdió' nos separamos  
- lo sé, pero tengo 3 posibles lugares donde Makuramon pueda haberse llevado a Calumon  
- supongo que no hay otro remedio- suspira Zoe frotando sus ojos  
- no, no lo hay- dice Tai mirando por encima del hombro de Izzy- veamos, haremos 2 equipos de ocho personas y un equipo de siete¿de acuerdo?

Todos asienten en señal de aprobación... luego de trazar los equipos y encotrar la trifurcación de camino, los elegidos se separan listos para enfrentar los desafíos que vengan...

**- Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
como verán ya convertí al triángulo en una pareja, esto fue después de leer fics en inglés que me mataron y decidí que esa parejita merecía mi apoyo (ya sabrán ustedes de quien hablo)  
no estoy segura cuantos capitulos más queden, pero estoy ya planeando el final... duh, así soy, no se preocupen... gracias por la paciencia y por los reviews ah y porque los regrese en el tiempo, bueno, eso lo sabrán próximamente, es parte de un trauma que estoy desarrollando... y el porque escribí otro cap cuando estoy planenado dejar el HIATUS fue porque me puse a mirar videos de Digimon y me entró la cosita nostálgica**


	18. Juegos Mentales

**Cap. 18: Juegos Mentales**

-¿ves algo Tai?- pregunta Izzy mirando a su líder que esta sobre un árbol y la imágen le trae cierto dèjá vu al día en que conocieron a los Digimon  
- nada, además del desierto claro- contesta él recorriendo con su monocular el terreno  
- ¿estamos perdidos?- pregunta Yolei asustada  
- podemos decir que nos desviamos del camino- sugiere J.P. en un intento por calmarla

Tai baja del árbol y observa a sus compañeros: por suerte, destino, hado, casualidad o lo que sea, le toco recorrer ese camino en compañía de Yolei, Henry, J.P., Izzy, Takuya y T.K., y los Digimon claro, han estado caminando por horas y todos están exhaustos

- ¿J.P. todavía conservas esas cartas?- pregunta Takuya casualmente  
- si, creo que si  
- genial¿podrías hacer uno de esos trucos de magia?  
- ¿trucos de magia?- preguntan Henry y T.K. interesados- muéstranos  
- no es exactamente magia, son más bien, trucos mentales  
- ¿una ilusión óptica?- sugiere Izzy ligeramente más escéptico que sus jóvenes compañeros  
- algo así

Tai los observa jugar, pero más bien vigila el paisaje adusto que se extiende ante ellos y de cuando en cuando se vuelve atraído por una exclamación de asombro o de franca alegría, aún así su semblante luce preocupado

- ¿qué pasa Tai?- pregunta Agumon observando a su amigo  
- yo creo que los demás estarán bien- dice Tentomon mirando también al elegido del valor  
- estaba pensando en... ¿qué pasara si nos topamos de nuevo con Puppetmon o con alguno de sus amigos?... aún no hemos derrotado a nadie, básicamente  
- suenas como Joe- se admira Patamon  
- que seas el mayor de todos no significa que te presiones- interviene Hawkmon - nosotros también estamos aquí para cuidar de ellos- señala a los divertidos niños con la cabeza  
- ¿saben?- exclama el chico de cabello castaño- es difícil pasar por esto... una parte de mí quiere volver a ser ese chico de 11 años que llegó aquí  
- básicamente eso es lo que eres ahora- dice Agumon  
- no Agumon- replica Tai moviendo la cabeza- a pesar de estar de algún modo 'atrapado' en este cuerpo, sé muy bien que tengo 17 años... ya no es lo mismo... no puedo volver a ser un niño

Guardan silencio por algunos minutos...

- ¿de qué tanto hablan ustedes?- pregunta Izzy acercándose a ellos  
- de nada en particular- se apresura a decir Tai- se divierten mucho ¿no?  
- al menos deberíamos darnos esa oportunidad- se limita a decir el chico de ojos negros- ¿no te parece?  
- no sé Izzy, no vinimos a este mundo para divertirnos  
- lo sé, sin embargo, ahora somos los mismos niños que llegamos hace 6 años... y si ya lo olvidaste hace 6 años a pesar de todo, tuvimos la oportunidad de divertirnos un poco  
- ya ni siquiera sé que pensar- confiesa el elegido del valor más para sí mismo que para su amigo

Un temblor sacude el suelo alertándolos a todos

- ¿que rayos fue eso?- pregunta Takuya  
- no tengo- Tai se interrumpe- ¡salten!

Justo cuando todos dan un brinco unos cristales salen del suelo separándolos de ese grupo y de los Digimon, déjandolos encerrados entre esos cristales que parecen espadas, pero que reflejan algo más que lo que deberían

---

El frío cristal refleja a un dinosaurio pequeño y naranja yaciendo inconsciente en el suelo

- Agumon- Tai se preocupa y corre al reflejo, chocando contra el cristal, - vamos amigo levantante, lévantate-

Entonces la imágen se distorsiona y el reflejo muestra algo más... es...

- Skullgreymon- susurra el elegido de cabellos castaños- pero como, yo no...- gruesas lágrimas ruedan ahora por sus ojos mientras el reflejo lo transporta al pasado, un pasado donde Agumon sufrió por su causa, un pasado donde estuvo a punto de perder a su mejor amigo - perdóname

Se deja caer de rodillas, totalmente abrumado...

---

- chicos- llama Izzy con cautela- Tentomon ¿dónde estás?- pero nadie responde su llamado

Entonces en el cristal se refleja una sombra, Izzy confundido corre hacia ella y observa un soplo del pasado

- Pabumon- pero el Digimon bebé lo observa asustado y se aleja,  
- pabu pabu- es todo lo que puede decir, pero ya esas simples palabras suenan desconsoladas

Y lo recuerda... ese día cuando decidió renunciar a su mente curiosa, cuando estuvo a punto de dejar todo su conocimiento de lado, cuando estuvo a punto de renunciar a su mejor amigo... ese día le hizo daño... mucho daño

- perdóname Pabumon- murmura mientras la imágen se pierde, - no quería hacerlo, no quería...- sus palabras se pierden convertidas en sollozos

---

- Hawkmon- llama Yolei ligeramente angustiada- ¿dónde estás Hawkmon?-

La imágen de su amigo se refleja en el cristal y ella corre hacia el reflejo pero este se pierde

- no te vayas, no me dejes sola- pide empezando a asustarse

Cuando vuelve a encontrar la imágen se lleva un susto casi mortal: su querido amigo yace incosciente, y no puede despertarlo, y su mente se llena del recuerdo... quiso jugar a la valiente y lo único que hizo fue exponerse inútilmente, logrando que su Digimon fuese atacado

- pero no era mi intención Hawkmon- llora desesperada - yo no quería que te pasara nada

---

- esto es fabuloso- susurra Henry mientras contempla los cristales delante de él, alza la cara pero no ve nada más que las terminaciones de dichos cristales- y ni siquiera encuentro a Terriermon- extrae el Digivice de su bolsillo pero no hay nada reflejado

Aburrido se recarga en el cristal intentando comprender como salir de ese lugar, adopta su expresión reflexiva (con un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho y su otra mano frotando su barbilla pensativamente) pero no parece encontrar nada que lo pueda ayudar y más bien sus pensamientos derivan en cosas poco agradables... un sentimiento de opresión que ahoga su pecho mientras recuerda el día en que tuvieron que despedirse de los Digimon...

- ¿volveremos a casa?- se pregunta bajamente, -no, no me gustaría eso- sigue diciéndose

Y la voz del pasado entra en su mente

_- Henry necesitamos hablar  
- no, yo no tengo nada, NADA que hablar contigo- dijo él testarudamente desde la puerta de su cuarto- ahora déjame solo_

Un escalofrío lo invade al recordar, no quiere pensar en eso... se deja caer temblando visiblemente

---

- ¿hola?- sólo el eco le responde a Takuya por lo cual el niño guerrero lanza un suspiro - ¿dónde estarán los demás?- comienza a preguntarse

Entonces el cristal refleja un poco del pasado, un pasado triste y complicado, un pasado que trae el sentimiento de desesperanza de vuelta

- no vamos a poder vencer- se dice con pesimismo- estos sujetos son demasiado poderosos y nosotros sólo somos niños... ¿dónde estás Agunimon?- se pregunta mirando la pantalla de su Digivice

El viento sopla ligeramente y el guerrero dibuja una mueca... ahora el vacío se siente más fuerte que nunca, se siente muy solo...

---

- ¿Patamon?- el joven elegido de la esperanza mira alderedor intentando encontrar a su amigo

Pasa sus dedos sobre la fría superficie del cristal, es tan fría que siente sus dedos arder como si tocara hielo hirviendo 'vamos' se dice 'el hielo no puede hervir' piensa 'pero si puede quemar' le contradice una voz en su cabeza y el rubio asiente como si se convenciera de lo que siente bajo sus dedos, retira sus dedos y frunce el ceño pensativo, buscando a su Digimon que no esta

Luego las confusas imágenes en el cristal se arremolinan en un juego de colores que da forma a una de las pesadillas más vívidas del ojiazul: el día que Devimon le quitó a Angemon, el día que jamás podrá borrar de su cabeza... el peor día de su vida, eso marcó su vida para siempre

"nunca te voy a perdonar Devimon" murmura temblando de rabia ante el recuerdo que se ve como si lo tuviera realmente frente a él "nunca" y las lágrimas hacen su recorrido por las mejillas del niño

---

- ah- J.P. se alarma al ver las imágenes amenazantes que quieren dañarlo y retrocede cayendo en el duro suelo - vete de aquí- susurra asustado

Pasa sus manos por el suelo para apoyarse y entonces nota que las cartas se han caído desparramándose, sus dedos toman la primera que encuentran... es una carta normal con un dibujo normal... es un juego

Dirige su vista hacia las imágenes mientras se pone en pie lentamente y comienza a barajear el mazo... 'ilusión óptica' así lo describió Izzy, es cierto, no hay nada en esas imágenes que sea real, no hay nada en esos cristales que sea real... todo es un juego al final de cuentas

-¿verdad?- le dice a su imágen mientras su Digivice irradia una luz tan brillante que se rompen los cristales a su alrededor - esto sólo puede ser obra de Mercurimon- se dice para sus adentros retirando los vidrios rotos con el pie

- ¡J.P. lo lograste! - dice la voz de Agumon cerca de él  
- ¿dónde están los demás?- les pregunta a los Digimon  
- atrapados dentro de los cristales- explica Terriermon- atrapados en sus miedos más profundos, tenemos que sacarlos  
- vamos

Dubitativo el niño toma su Digivice y lo apunta hacia donde estan los cristales, provocando que estós se desvanezcan dejando al descubierto a seis niños temblando y llorando y murmurando cosas que aparentemente no tienen sentido

- pérdoname Agumon, yo tuve la culpa... yo soy responsable  
- Pabumon por favor no te vayas, por favor, lo siento tanto  
- Hawkmon yo no quería, no quería, no quería que te pasara nada, en verdad  
- no, no quiero hablarte¡yo sólo quiero ir con Terriermon! él es mi único amigo  
- somos muy débiles, no vamos a poder vencer, no es posible... estamos muertos  
- no te voy a perdonar Devimon... juro que vas a pagar... tú y todos los de tu especie

Los Digimon y J.P. se quedan perplejos al oírlos, es evidente que están aislados de lo que ocurre a su alrededor

- vamos a despertarlos de su trance, vamos ayúdenme a sacudirlos- murmura el niño acercándose a Takuya decidido- despierta, vamos despierta

Tarda como 5 minutos pero logra hacer que su amigo enfoque su mirada en él - ¿J.P.?- pregunta como si soñara  
- si soy yo Takuya, reacciona  
- son demasiado fuertes... tengo miedo J.P. - murmura el niño haciéndose un ovillo  
- esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé- se dice el guerrero de los truenos

Algo más o menos similar ocurre con los Digimon, quienes de súbito se ven abrazados por sus amigos quienes no paran de llorar

- Henry... suelta... no... respiro- articula Terriermon con dificultad quedándose sin aire - 'y yo que me quejaba de Suzie'- piensa el pobre Digimon  
- Tai, cálmate- pide Agumon realmente asustado, jamás había visto al elegido así antes  
- estoy aquí Izzy- asegura Tentomon- no me voy a ir a ningún lado  
- Yolei me vas a estrangular si sigues abrazándome así- comenta Hawkmon- no es tu culpa ya te lo había dicho ¿recuerdas?  
- T.K. todo estará bien ya verás, somos un equipo, no es necesario que odies a nadie, porque nunca nos van a separar

Un ruido como de aplausos provoca que tanto J.P. como los Digimon alcen la mirada sólo para enfrentar a un muy malicioso Mercurimon con una sonrisa plantada en su cara cristalina mirándolos fijamente

- te felicito humano, a diferencia de tus patéticos amiguitos tú no caíste en mi trampa y por eso tendrás el honor... ¡de ser el primero en morir!- exclama  
- no te voy a dar ese gusto- dice el niño tomando su Digivice, que de pronto irradia una brillante luz

En su lugar queda parado Beetlemon quien se lanza a la lucha contra el enemigo, ante la mirada desesperada de los Digimon quienes no son gran ayuda considerando que sus camaradas no están en condiciones de usar el Digivice

- ay no, maldición, reaccionen- ahora tienen que sacudir a los niños sin lograr grandes cambios, todos han adquirido una expresión perdida  
- ¿qué diablos les hiciste?- pregunta Beetlemon a tiempo de esquivar un ataque  
- intenta deducir bobo- es la respuesta seguida de un golpe

Al siguiente minuto Beetlemon cae en la tierra dando un fuertísimo golpe y regresando de inmediato a ser J.P. quien a duras penas puede ponerse en pie y sin embargo, lo hace, respirando entrecortadamente y sosteniendo el Digivice con fuerza

- vas a morir, lo sabes ¿cierto?- las palabras de Mercurimon son venenosas- pronto todos ustedes van a morir - chasquea los dedos y aparecen Puppetmon, Indramon y un Skullsatamon- empieza a pedir clemencia  
- nunca- grita J.P. - nunca le voy a pedir clemencia a alguien como tú, aunque me maten  
- oh no lo dudes... tú serás el primero en caer

Los Digimon malvados sonríen con malicia mientras las cosas se ponen realmente peliagudas para el niño y los Digimon reanudan sus esfuerzos de hacerlos reaccionar... reuniendo sus escasas energías Beetlemon reaparece listo para dar batalla o para servir de distracción

Y justo cuando parece que el pobre guerrero va a sufrir una aplastante muerte, el milagro ocurre: una brillante luz salida de no se sabe donde ilumina el ambiente desconcertando por un segundo a los combatientes y a los testigos

- esta luz- se dice Beetlemon- es tan... cálida... es como una canción de aliento  
- ¿qué esperan?- pregunta Mercurimon - ¿una invitación? ataquen de una buena vez

Se preparan a atacar nuevamente, pero la melodía dentro de la luz ilumina y alienta no sólo a J.P. sino también a los otros niños quienes abren los ojos como si despertaran de un profundo sueño

- ¿qué cara- Tai se queda boquiabierto al contemplar la escena- diablos... ¿por qué rayos no estamos ahí?  
- larga historia Tai- dice Agumon animado- pero aún podemos entrar  
- hay que ayudar a J.P. - dice Izzy parándose lentamente  
- manos a la obra

Y las luces de la digievolución rodean a los Digimon mientras Beetlemon pelea contra sus rivales... pronto le llega la ayuda en forma de Wargreymon, Megakabuterimon, Aquilamon, Angemon, Agunimon y Rapidmon y los siete se ven confortados por la melodía misteriosa

_**Tsukame! egaita yume wo  
Mamore! daiji na tomo wo  
Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara  
Donna negai mo uso ja nai  
Kitto kanau kara...show me your brave heart**_

- se que podemos vencer chicos- anima Tai mientras observan las peleas que se desarrollaban tanto en tierra como en aire  
- ¡Aquilamon!- Yolei se espanta al ver a Skullsatamon 'emboscando' a su Digimon- detrás de ti  
- ¡golpe de fe!- grita Angemon y el malvado se ve fuera  
- gracias Angemon  
- de nada, se fue uno faltan tres

Agunimon y Beetlemon enfrentan a Mercurimon, Wargreymon, Aquilamon y Angemon se enfocan en Puppetmon y tanto Rapidmon como Megakabuterimon se enfrascan en una pelea contra Indramon, de momento sólo se ven borrones y luces de colores de lo rápido que son los ataques y los niños giran la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro mirando como simples expectadores

En un segundo Rapidmon cae regresando a ser un muy malherido Terriermon, las lágrimas vuelven a mojar las mejillas del chico de ojos grises quien observa al Digimon y al Digivice alternativamente temblando

- 'no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo'- dice dentro de su mente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y escucha un oh de sorpresa frente a él, abre los ojos y ve una brillante luz provenir del dispositivo... una luz que le trae un recuerdo...

_- mira detrás de ti Henry - pide Terriermon y el chico se vuelve para ver a Takato, Wargrowlmon, Rika, Taomon y Lopmon mirándolo - no tienes que sentir que estás en esto solo _

_Y entonces apareció Suzie_

_- ¿qué haces aquí Suzie?- escuchó que Lopmon preguntaba  
- vine porque me llamaste  
- uhm, tal vez lo haya hecho  
- volveremos a casa, tú vendrás con nosotros_

_Todos asintieron y entonces Henry entendió el significado de la amistad, una amistad que lo unía a su Digimon, podían pelear juntos, como un equipo, como si fueran uno sólo..._

Un grito, una luz que envolvió a ambos y un descubrimiento que dejo a los demás elegidos con la boca hasta el piso

- no puede ser- exclama Indramon escandalizado- los humanos y los Digimon no pueden unirse  
- piensa de nuevo tonto- repone Megagargomon luciendo imponente  
- vamos Terriermon, vamos a darles su merecido  
- nosotros ayudaremos  
- claro - dice Tai- todos humanos y Digimon somos un gran equipo

Un asentimiento colectivo y la esperanza común de vencer a sus enemigos es lo que da nuevos brios para seguir con la batalla. Una combinación del 'Terra Force', el 'cuerno mortal' y el 'golpe de fe' son suficientes para sacar de contienda a Puppetmon. Al mismo tiempo, Angemon digievoluciona en Magnaangemon, y Takuya se convierte en Aldamon mientras Beetlemon digievoluciona en Metalkabuterimon ... el siguiente en borrarse del mapa es Indramon quien no da crédito a nada a pesar de estar desapareciendo sutilmente

- es tu turno Mercurimon- dicen los Digimon, este sólo los observa furioso

La canción resuena con fuerza en sus almas mientras los poderes de todos se concentran en el puño de Aldamon

_Tsukame! mabushii asu wo  
Mamore! ai suru hito wo  
Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo  
Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo  
Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara  
Believe in your heart..._

Todos experimentan el mismo alivio al ver al guerrero de espejos finalmente desaparecer mientras su información es guardada en el Digivice de Aldamon

- alma que has sido corrompida que el fuego purificador se lleve tu maldad... ¡puríficate!

El suelo reverdece nada más desaparece Mercurimon y los Digimon regresan a sus formas normales... Henry, Takuya y J.P. lucen exhaustos y caen de rodillas al piso

- no sabía que podían hacer eso Henry- musita T.K.  
- es genial, pero ahora me siento más cansado que antes  
- ni que lo digas- reponen Takuya y J.P.

Toman aire varios minutos

- ¿cómo supiste que era una trampa?- pregunta Tai a J.P.  
- por las cartas, no sé, algo me dio la idea de que era una ilusión óptica, como dijo Izzy y supongo que asi fue  
- ahora tendremos que seguir el camino para reunirnos con los demás- dice Henry  
- pero descansemos un rato, ustedes se ven fatigados- sugiere Yolei tomando entre sus brazos a Poromon  
- ¿iremos volando?- cuestiona T.K. mirando a Tokomon quien luce adormilado  
- en cuanto Tentomon pueda convertirse en Kabuterimon- cede Izzy sonriendo tomando a Motimon en sus brazos  
- bien por ahora podemos descansar

Se dejan mecer por la dulce somnolencia sin preocuparse por nada, al menos por el momento

---  
**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
como verán no puede haber mucho romance cuando todos son tan pequeños, pero ya lo habrá a su debido momento (si Luly, si habrá Takari, sólo que en los próximos 2 capitulos no me enfocaré a ello)  
las peleas no son lo mío, de hecho este estaba en el escritorio desde hace siglos, no sabía como seguir, y luego recordé las cartas de J.P. y pensé que sería algo muy de Mercurimon aparte, me bajé el episodio donde Terriermon y Henry (en inglés) es que con Jetix sólo dan repeticiones de la primera temporada (T-T)  
La canción bueno me entró un ataque de obsesión y me baje canciones de los episodios, esta me gusta, no es mi favorita, pero se defiente, obvio que yo no sé japonés así que las letras son cortesía de   
Recuerdenla, se llama Brave Heart © Miyazaki Ayumi (es el tema de evolución mega en Digimon 1)**


	19. Una Respuesta, Una Batalla

**Cap. 19: Una Respuesta, Una Batalla**

- ¿cómo podrán aceptarlo?- pregunta una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos mirando a través de un cristal  
- podrán Riley, podrán- responde un hombre rubio jugando un encendedor en sus dedos - después de todo, están acostumbrados a ello  
- ¿podemos entrar ya? apuesto a que las dudas los están matando- interviene una segunda mujer de cabellos cortos y tremendamente rubios, de piel demasiado blanca  
- cuando gustes Daisy- replica este hombre con amabilidad

Los tres cruzan la puerta y entran a una sala con una mesa enorme alrededor de la cual están sentados casi una treintena de adultos, más algunos adolescentes... familias enteras que están ahí buscando saber algo que no logran entender... mientras afuera el mundo vive apanicado ante relámpagos que han caído en Odaiba, Shibuya y el oeste de Shinjuku, donde están todos ahora reunidos... los jóvenes lucen ligeramente menos ansiosos, como si pudieran imaginar algo que sus padres no...

- me alegra ver que están todos aquí- dice el hombre del encendedor aclarándose la garganta  
- Yamaki ¿puedes decirnos que esta ocurriendo?- pregunta un hombre de origen chino

Las puertas se abren y entran otros adultos, luego otras puertas son abiertas y dan paso a dos adolescentes, una de cabello rojizo y ojos amielados y la otra de cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como pálidos zafiros

- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Alice?- pregunta un hombre de cabello rojinaranja mirando a la rubia  
-supongo que queríamos oír lo que tengan que decir- dice ella y su mirada se torna nostálgica

Una muchacha joven de cortos cabellos rojizos y que mira a Yamaki con cierto desdén se levanta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

- no es la gran ciencia imaginar que el Digimundo esta de nuevo en problemas- dice con aspereza creando un revuelo enmedio de los adultos quienes observan al rubio con ansiedad  
- ya sabía yo que Henry no era el único chico listo de su familia, señorita Wong- replica aquel con calma- pues bien, en efecto hay una nueva crisis en el Digimundo  
- ¿cómo?  
- no estamos seguros- interviene la mujer rubia- pero creemos que el desfase comenzó hace ya varíos días  
- ¿desfase?- pregunta la señora Kamiya - ¿los mundos podrían fusionarse?  
- al principio- toma la palabra un hombre de piel muy oscura - temíamos que sí, pero ahora, parece que los chicos han hecho un buen trabajo resolviendo la crisis... o intentando resolverla  
- pero son demasiado jóvenes- objeta la madre de Rika - tienen un peso demasiado grande en hombros  
- y sin embargo no es la primera vez que hacen algo de esta magnitud- recita Yamaki - no dudo que sea díficil, pero ellos son  
- no dudo de la fortaleza de nuestros hijos- protesta Janyuu poniéndose de pie- pero es que es injusto... son muchachos que deberían estar haciendo cosas de su edad, no arriesgando sus vidas por nosotros

El resto de los padres y familiares asienten con la preocupación fija en la mirada... sus hijos... aunque no son ya niños, no deberían estar cargando el peso de algo que no les corresponde...

- ¿también ustedes son elegidas?- pregunta el hermano de Joe mirando a ambas chicas

Las dos intercambian una mirada entristecida

- no habríamos sido más que un estorbo- explica Juri sacando su Digivice que sigue sin detectar nada  
- después de todo- continua Alice- ambas perdimos a nuestros camaradas... no hubieramos podido ayudar  
- tenemos los datos de todos los jóvenes que fueron enviados- continua Yamaki como si nada, luego toma un fólder que tiene una lista de nombres y los dice en voz alta- Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, 17 años; Mimi Tachikawa, Koushirou Izumi, 16 años; Joe Kido, 18 años; Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi, Ken Ichijouji, Hikari Kamiya; 14 años; Miyako Inoue 15 años; Iori Hida 12 años- toma aire y le pasa la lista a la mujer llamada Daisy

Esta la toma y luego de repasar con la mirada a los adultos que se preocupaban a medida que sonaba el nombre de sus hijos continua

- Takato Matsuda, Jenrya Wong, Rika Nonaka, 14 años; Ryo Akiyama 16 años; Suichon Wong, 10 años; Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, Izumy Orimoto, 14 años; Junpei Shibayama, 15 años; Tomoki Himi 11 años  
- no niego que no sean jóvenes... pero dado que la mayoría esta ya en plena adolescencia, por no mencionar la casi edad adulta, podemos decir que sus hijos son cualquier cosa... menos bebés

----

- ¡buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- llora una desconsolada Suzie - ¡quiero a mi hermano!... ¡quiero a Henry, quiero a mi mamá!  
- jovencita será mejor que dejes de llorar- dice una asustada Lopmon... ya era difícil que la niña tirara de sus orejas como para que encima se pusiera a llorar a lágrima viva  
- no sabía que alguien pudiera llorar de ese modo- se admira Davis mirándola con las manos puestas sobre los oídos- vaya pulmones  
- ni yo, créeme- acota Kouji inseguro de como actuar delante de la pequeña

La pobre Lopmon pide ayuda con la mirada, pero ni Davis, ni Kouji, ni Zoe parecen estar seguros de como tranquilizarla... Cody mira a Armadillomon y parece tentado a seguir el ejemplo de Suzie, Ryo esta dividido entre la exasperación y la preocupación mirando alrededor algo que indique que tal vez están en peligro, Joe y Gomamon han ido a buscar alimento y finalmente es Sora quien se hace cargo de la joven elegida

- no llores Suzie- pide tomándola de las manos- eres una niña fuerte y valiente, no tienes porque llorar  
- extraño a Henry- se queja la niña más calmada  
- lo sé, pero pronto volverás a verlo- asegura la elegida del amor  
- ¿de verdad?- los ojos de Suzie brillan con emoción  
- estoy segura- garantiza Sora sonriendo- pero por favor deja de llorar ¿esta bien?

Suzie asiente enjugando su llanto

- ¿cómo es que puedes hacerte cargo de esto si no tienes hermanos? - pregunta Ryo admirado  
- no tengo ni idea, es algo natural - responde ella

Cuando cae la noche los niños se rinden a la dulce somnolencia que los viene venciendo desde hacía un rato y no pueden evitar quedarse dormidos mientras los Digimon vigilan el horizonte con cautela... una luz brilla lejos de ellos y aparece Genai

- ¡es Genai!- dice Gomamon y los 6 Digimon van a su encuentro  
- deberíamos despertarlos- sugiere Biyomon  
- no- interviene el anciano- déjenlos dormir y soñar, o tal vez, dormir sin soñar, les hará mucha falta  
- ¿qué significa eso?- pregunta Vmon receloso  
- tengo noticias- informa el anciano con un suspiro

Una mirada de preocupación recorre el círculo que han hecho los Digimon, entonces se materializan los espiritus de la luz y el viento -Kazemon y Lobomon-

- para llegar a la evolución más poderosa hay que cruzar el camino del sacrificio, no hay otra manera- indica el espiritu del viento  
- cuando el sacrificio se concrete y los 3 colores se fusionen, entonces y sólo entonces los 3 guardianes del Digimundo podrán renacer y traer una nueva digievolución- completa el guerrero de la luz  
- ¿qué rayos significa eso?- pregunta Cyberdramon perplejo  
- ¿3 colores? hay muchos colores Genai- protesta Armadillomon - ¿qué colores se tienen que fusionar?  
- pues la verdad- empieza Genai- no lo sé

Los Digimon caen de espaldas, literalmente ante la respuesta tan burda que les ha sido ofrecida

- ¿y por qué nos dices todo esto?- pregunta Lopmon  
- se los repetiré cuando estén reunidos los 17, los 6 espíritus lo harán, por ahora, piensen en que les he dicho...  
- eres experto en los mensajes raros- se queja Gomamon mirándolo  
- bueno creo que será hora de irnos, no olviden esto... podría servirles dentro de poco o mucho tiempo

Y así diciendo se van, dejando a los Digimon con una gota en la sien, literalmente

- esto es perfecto- se burla Vmon - hagamos una lista de colores y decidamos cuales se verían bonitos fusionados  
- están el negro, blanco, rojo, amarillo, naranja, verde y azul en todos sus tonos, café, morado, rosa, gris, ehm... plateado - ennumera Biyomon  
- eso no es un color - dice Armadillomon  
- ah cierto, pero igual hay demasiados colores de donde elegir  
- pero no es sólo eso- dice Cyberdramon con aspereza- también esta el sacrificio  
- ¿significa que alguien morirá?- se pregunta Lopmon  
- eso sería horrible- garantiza Biyomon y los demás asienten

Cuando cae la mañana, ninguno de los Digimon ha concebido el sueño, pero actúan como si hubieran disfrutado de un sueño reparador... los niños lucen ligeramente animados -al menos Suzie ya no llora- y dispuestos a seguir caminando a donde el destino los lleve...

- todo se ve tan vasto alrededor- musita Sora mirando el paisaje frío y desolador delante de ellos  
- da un poco de miedo ¿no?- comenta Zoe temblando visiblemente  
- no estamos solos- asegura Kouji tomando su mano acto que les ilumina las mejillas de carmesí

Un ruido de aplausos los hace apiñarse y observar vigilantes el horizonte, aparecen entre niebla dos figuras que parecen representar dos animales grandes, como manchas blanca y negra cubiertas con armaduras... Lopmon se pone tensa

- Pajiramon y Vajramon - musita y los niños la observan  
- ah vaya, miren quien esta ahí - dice la voz femenina de una Digimon blanca y con cuernos morados - una traidora a su origen  
- el carnero y el toro- dice Joe- al menos Henry menciono que eran los animales del horóscopo chino ¿no?  
- si, eso creo- comenta Davis - pero igual, tenemos que derrotarlos  
- tanto tiempo Antyramon... o debería decir- murmura el Digimon negro y de inquietantes ojos rojos - ¿Lopmon?  
- ella no tiene nada que ver con ustedes- dice Suzie con la rodillas temblorosas- ella no es como ustedes  
- ¿y es una simple humana quien cree saber como somos nosotros?- se burla Pajiramon acercándose amenazante a Suzie  
- demasiada plática- informa un recién llegado en forma de Digimon tigre - ¿no les parece?  
- Mihiramon- susurra Lopmon  
- supongo que si- afirma Vajramon

Los niños observan a los tres enemigos con reserva... dudosos... atacar podría no ser buena idea, aunque los Digimon lucen una mirada determinante y de algún modo agresiva, Kouji y Zoe tienen listos los Digivice para evolucionar en el momento apropiado

- ¿a cuál matamos primero?- pregunta Pajiramon como si aquel tema pudiera ser tratado en un café relajadamente  
- a la más pequeña, por supuesto- sugiere Mihiramon con maldad - eso le dará a ciertos traidores una lección

De inmediato todos se ponen en frente de Suzie, y 6 Digivices brillan intensamente

- Biyomon digivolve a Birdramon... Birdramon ultradigivolve a... ¡Garudamon!  
- Gomamon digivolve a Ikkakumon... Ikkakumon ultradigivolve a... ¡Zudomon!  
- Vmon armordigivolve a... ¡Raidramon!  
- Armadillomon armordigivolve a... ¡Digmon!  
- Digispirit digivolve a... ¡Kazemon!  
- Digispirit digivolve a... ¡Lobomon!

7 Digimon que miran a los enemigos con una mirada que deja muy en claro que no van a dejar que lastimen a los humanos que los acompañan

- ¿qué pasa Suzie?- pregunta Lopmon mirando a su compañera- ¿por qué no me permites evolucionar?  
- no sé Lopmon- responde la aludida mirando el Digivice asustada

Una pelea intensa es la que se desarrolla entonces... los 3 Devas son fuertes... y parecen muy dispuestos a llegar a su objetivo... la pequeña y temblorosa niña que no sabe que hacer para que el Digivice brille

- ¡Garudamon!- grita Sora preocupada al ver a Pajiramon disparar a la espalda del Digimon ave  
- ¡Digmon!- Cody esta preocupado al ver a su Digimon ser lanzado contra Raidramon por un fuerte Vajramon  
- ¡Raidramon levántate!- pide Davis al verlos viajar varios metros más allá de la batalla  
- ¡martillo volcán!- grita Zudomon abriendo un zurco donde esta parado Mihiramon  
- patéticos ataques- resuena la voz de un recién llegado- ¿es todo lo que tienen?  
- ¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunta Vajramon- no te necesitamos  
- pues yo creo que sí- asegura este

Suzie pierde el color, literalmente, al ver al recién llegado, la niña revive un déjà vu en su mente y abraza a su Digimon al punto del estrangulamiento... Ryo luce desconcertado y sorprendido, como si no hubiera esperado aquello

- ¿cómo puede ser?- se pregunta mirando al nuevo integrarse a la batalla  
- ¿quién es?- pregunta Kazemon  
- Beelzemon- responde la niña con la voz ahogada de miedo  
- novatos- murmura Beelzemon entre dientes antes de entrar al combate  
- ¡Suzie deja de estrangularme y permíteme atacar!- exige Lopmon tratando de safarse de los brazos de su camarada  
- ¡no quiero!  
- Suzie me lastimas- protesta la Digimon

Los demás elegidos no tienen mente para mirar esa discusión pues están preocupados por sus propios Digimon, Beelzemon es bastante fuerte y bastante malvado... o al menos eso refleja el brillo de su mirada mientras golpea a Lobomon

- Suzie vas a arrancarle la cabeza a Lopmon si la sigues abrazando así- observa Joe medio mirando mientras mira a su Digimon caer al piso  
- ¡Suzie basta, suéltame, déjame ir!  
- ¡no, no lo voy a hacer!- exclama esta llorando  
- Suzie- dice Sora pero luego su mirada es atraída hacia su propio Digimon- ¡Biyomon!- grita preocupada  
- déjame ayudarlos- insiste Lopmon irritada mientras lucha por soltarse - por favor  
- ¡no!  
- Suzie, por favor- suplica pero la niña se niega a dejarla ir  
- ¡no quiero!

Esto le colma la paciencia a la Digimon

- ¡suficiente!- protesta - ¡deja de ser una niña caprichosa!- le espeta

Esas palabras provocan que Suzie afloje sus brazos y la Digimon finalmente se ve libre, la niña sujeta sus rodillas con la cara oculta entre sus brazos llorando bajitamente mientras Lopmon se une a la batalla... muy a su modo

- ¿Suzie?- la llama Ryo preocupado- ah ¡Cyberdramon!  
- ¡Suzie!- grita Davis- ¡si no la ayudas a digievolucionar esos tipos la van a matar!

Con eso la niña observa la batalla, Pajiramon tiene un pata encima de Lopmon y la observa reflexivamente como si pensara en un modo particularmente doloroso y tortuoso de eliminarla... Beelzemon se lame los labios como si cada golpe fuera un delicioso manjar y también fija sus ojos en la pequeña Digimon que yace a los pies de Pajiramon

_Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par ante el terrible cuadro... lágrimas de enojo, rabia y frustración... Suzie lloraba aferrada a las rodillas de Henry, quien miraba aquello con la misma muda expresión que Rika... los otros chicos parecían dispuestos a creer que todo era un horrible sueño... una pesadilla monstruosa... Juri, Juri se quedó sin habla por lo que parecieron horas... sus ojos de pronto se tornaron brillantes y se llevo las manos a la boca... totalmente horrorizada_

_¿Cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras?... no lo recordaba... que Juri fuera valiente... tal vez... pero aquella muerte había sido un error... había muerto por la necedad de Beelzemon... por su ataque de ira... y ocurrieron muchas catástrofes a partir de aquello... la ira de Takato provoco que Meguidramon apareciera y luego... el luto de Juri fue suficiente como para que el mundo se hundiera en el caos... o eso hubiera ocurrido de no ser porque una batalla salvo sus vidas..._

'¿por qué recuerdo eso justamente ahora?' se pregunta Suzie intentando enfocar a su Digimon... el tiempo parece congelado y nadie parece capaz de atacar sin lastimar a Lopmon

- Suzie- Cody la llama con cautela, la niña lo mira... él parece confundido y ella no se siente precisamente segura, de pronto el mundo esta quieto y los Digimon lucen derrotados...

'no quiero,' dice una voz en su mente 'no quiero perderla'

- ¿quién tendrá el honor de matar a esta traidora?- pregunta Vajramon - ¿o será mejor que nos mire matar a su amiguita para que aprenda?  
- esa idea me agrada- asegura Beelzemon y de pronto aparece frente a una asustada Suzie quien no parece capaz de moverse a ningún lado  
- ¡déjala en paz!- dice Kazemon poniéndola a resguardo en los brazos de Sora  
- ¡tú no te metas!- grita el Digimon diabólico

La escena es como un detonante frente a los ojos de Suzie, algo así había ocurrido aquel día... Beelzemon había querido eliminar a Kyuubimon pero Leomon había intervenido... y entonces...

- ¡no quiero que nadie más muera!- las palabras fluyen de sus labios mientras el Digivice brilla insistentemente cubriendo de luz a la figura yaciente quien adquiere un tamaño inmenso  
- gracias Suzie- expresa antes de finalizar su digievolución

Y una luz ajena a todos cae sobre los Digimon llenándolos de una nueva fuerza... una canción que cubre sus animos para continuar con la batalla... una voz resonando dentro de ellos

_**Standin' by your side!  
Dochira ni tatsu ka  
Erabun da kimi no sono te de  
Stand up to the fight!  
Futatsu no chikara  
Itsu no hi ka wakariaeru  
Toki ga kuru made**_

Ryo sonrie mientras él mismo comienza a brillar con una enceguecedora luz que parece compartir con Cyberdramon y que provoca que los niños se cubran los ojos con las manos

- ¿qué esta pasando?- pregunta Cody entreabriendo los ojos  
- se están fusionando- explica Suzie en voz medio baja  
- ¡esto es un escándalo!- gritan los Devas alterados  
- ¡los Digimon no son juguetes de los humanos!  
- ¡los Digimon no deben unirse a los humanos!

Pues delante de ellos había aparecido un bastante animado Yustimon

- no sabía que se podía hacer eso- afirma Davis perplejo  
- ni yo- aseguran Sora y Joe igual de sorprendidos  
- demasiadas palabras y muy poca acción- dice el Digimon como si nada  
- tienes razón- cede Antyramon

**_Standin' by your side!  
Sennen mae mo  
Bokutachi wa tatakatte ita  
Stand up to the fight!  
Sennen go ni  
Bokutachi ga waraiaeru  
Mirai no tame ni_**

Los Devas parecen heridos en su amor propio al ver a Yustimon por lo que se lanzan al ataque guiados por el instinto y casi sin pensar... Beelzemon observa fríamente y niega con la cabeza

- ineptos- murmura entre dientes y se aleja del lugar aburrido  
- nunca vuelvas a amenazarme- dice la Digimon tipo conejo a una incrédula Pajiramon antes de que Raidramon le de el golpe final

Los gritos de la Digimon antes de morir son desaparecidos por los demás gritos de la batalla

- ¡Beelzemon es un cobarde!- se queja Mihiramon antes de ser eliminado por un potente ataque de KendoGarurumon y Zephyrmon combinado con ataques de Digmon y Zudomon - pero ha de pagar  
- igual que ustedes- dicen Antyramon, Garudamon y Yustimon- antes de eliminar al Deva sobrante

---

- esto es realmente extenuante- se queja un satisfecho Ryo luego de volver a la normalidad  
- ni que lo digas- dice Kouji y Zoe luciendo muy cansados  
- ¿a dónde habrá ido aquel cobarde?- se pregunta Davis vigilando el horizonte con un agotado DemiVmon en brazos  
- lo encontraremos cuando sea el momento- apunta Cody sonriendo al ver a Upamon bostezar  
- sólo espero que para entonces estén los demás con nosotros- acota Joe mirando a su pequeño Digimon durmiéndose  
- así será superior- asegura Sora con una sonrisa sosteniendo a Yokomon, luego se vuelve preocupada- ¿Suzie te encuentras bien?

La niña luce distraída y observa el paisaje con cierta tristeza

- si- responde vagamente - sólo pensaba  
- siento haber dicho que eras una niña caprichosa- se disculpa Lopmon mirando a su camarada  
- esta bien... supongo que lo merecía  
- sé que tienes miedo Suzie- dice Zoe- y yo también lo tuve cuando Beelzemon estuvo frente a mí... pensé que me iba a matar  
- yo también lo pensé... es que... era como que todo se repetía pero distinto... fue como... aquel día... y después ocurrieron cosas horribles  
- ¿qué día?- pregunta Joe curioso  
- el día que murió Leomon- apunta Lopmon en voz reamente baja

Los niños guardan silencio, de acuerdo con lo que dijeron Takato y los demás, ese fue un golpe muy duro para aquella niña... Juri, quien pareció perder un trozo de vida luego de aquello

- sólo quiero que regresemos juntos a casa- suspira la niña

Los demás elegidos asienten y los Digimon se miran con cierta culpabilidad... mientras las palabras resuenan en su mente

_"para llegar a la evolución más poderosa hay que cruzar el camino del sacrificio, cuando el sacrificio se concrete y los 3 colores se fusionen, entonces y sólo entonces los 3 guardianes del Digimundo podrán renacer y traer una nueva digievolución"_

Un camino que quizás este sellado por las lágrimas... pero que de un modo u otro habrá que recorrer...

---  
**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
N/A¡no tengo vergüenza! lo sé... debí subir este hace siglos pero la escuela me tiene en sus garras (no se nota u.uU), estuve con el estúpido bloqueo mental, más tareas, más lecturas, más estrés... ¡es horrible! pero adoro la escuela... me encanta el latín y me encanta cierto alguien (shhh, no pregunten estoy loca jeje)  
Al fic, veamos... puse las reacciones de los padres porque sigo loca... estoy especializandome en Tamers y se me olvida lo más básico (¡¿cómo se llama el hermano de Joe?!) sé que los hermanos mayores de Henry y Suzie se llaman Rinchei y Jaarin y sé un montón de cosas más sobre Tamers, me hicé adicta... llegué a la conclusión de que mis tempos favoritas fueron Adventure y Tamers y que me disgustó sobremanera el final de la tempo 2, no sé, me encanta el Sorato pero tanto tiempo, son adultos... no vale... bueh, no me hizo gracia... ¿y quien se fija en mis traumas? buena pregunta me he visto los episodios d Tamers en inglés así que ando mal con ciertos nombres pido perdón... **

**La escena de Pajiramon con la pata sobre Lopmon es copiado del episodio 17 de Tamers (eso ocurre pero con Terriermon) y lo de Beelzemon malvado, no sé, como yo no manejo a todos los tamers pues... ese es malo y punto, además mató a Leomon, lo odio por eso ¬¬ nunca supe cuando fue que Ryo y Cyberdramon se fusionan (biomerge en inglés) pero tenía que ponerlo y uhm... la canción se llama Beat Hit (tema de evolución DNA interpretada por Miyazaki Ayumi, letra gracias a** _animelyrics(punto)com_**) y mejor me voy, debo dormir... además ya me extendí**

**Y como soy curiosa... querré saber... el que este leyendo esto que me diga que colores serán los que se fusionen (si adivinan les daré una galletita virtual), gracias a LordPata y a Kyoko por sus reviews pasados... **


	20. Un Golpe De Ayuda

**Cap. 20: Un Golpe De Ayuda**

Un cielo sin luna es bastante triste... ennegrece el ya de por si tétrico paisaje... unos niños observan el espacio extendido delante de ellos con cierta tristeza, es horrible que el Digimundo luzca así... simplemente es horrible

- ¿creen que lo sepan?- pregunta un chico de cabello castaño mirando a ningún punto en particular  
- ¿uh?  
- nuestros padres- aclara Takato sin mirar a nadie  
- tal vez- sugiere un chico pelinegro a su lado - tal vez

Callados... como si el silencio fuese a pregonar alguna misteriosa solución... tímidos... como si temieran el porvenir... el único ruido procede de sus pasos contra el piso... sus respiraciones abandonando y regresando cíclicamente a ellos... un mudo asentimiento de esperanza

- nunca encontraremos a Calumon- suspira una niña castaña de cabello largo luego de un rato  
- hemos andado por poco tiempo- sugiere un niño ojiverde  
- aceptémoslo- pide una niña ojivioleta - estamos perdidos y sin posibilidad de encontrar a Calumon  
- ¿por qué te detienes Ken?- pregunta alguien al ver al chico pararse  
- no sé, me pareció que debía hacerlo- responde aquel mirando a su alrededor

Todos vuelven la mirada para recorrer el alrededor

- no hay nada- dice Matt luego de un rato  
- pero igual esto es muy lúgubre- se queja Mimi  
- no podemos detenernos- musita Kari tiritando visiblemente - este lugar me da escalofríos

Los demás asienten dándole la razón, el lugar es espantoso y atemorizante... porque no hay nada que ellos puedan identificar como seguro, nada que los llene de tranquilidad, sólo la esperanza de reunirse con los demás cuanto antes y entonces aparece una bifurcación en el camino

- ¿qué? no me digan que tenemos que separarnos  
- espero que no, ya de por sí tengo miedo- dice Koichi mirando ambos caminos  
- ¿cuál sugieren?- pregunta Tommy imparcial  
- este- Takato, Ken y Mimi apuntan al de la derecha mientras que Matt, Kari y Rika señalan el camino de la izquierda

Koichi los observa con una pequeña gota dibujada en la sien, si quieren ser justos le van a dejar la decisión a él

- arrojemos un guijarro- sugiere Ken dándole la piedrecilla al guerrero,- date la vuelta, iremos del lado del que caiga  
- bueno

Se da la vuelta y colocado a un punto equidistante arroja la piedra por encima de su cabeza y luego se vuelve, ha elegido el camino de la derecha

- bien vamos por allá- decide Matt y se ponen en marcha

Los 8 están cansados, pero ninguno parece dispuesto a admitirlo pues temen demostrar debilidad delante de los otros o quizás por que de algún modo esta negación a admitir cansancio los ayuda a darse ánimos para seguir adelante con esta tarea... los Digimon pueden verlos en los ojos de sus compañeros tristeza pero a la vez esperanza... quizás por eso los dejaron siendo niños... porque no encontrarían esperanzas en chicos que ya no creen en la magia ni en nada de lo que el Digimundo necesita para ser recuperado

- escucho agua- dice Kari con los ojos cerrados y los demás se le quedan viendo preocupados, ella advierte esto y se sonríe - no, es agua que corre  
- ahora que lo dicen yo también la oigo- dice Guilmon alzando el rostro  
- es cierto- ahora es Tommy quien parece interesado en el sonido

Los demás también se dedican a advertir el hermoso sonido y deciden seguirlo, en efecto hay una laguna cerca de ellos, es tan perfecta que tanto Mimi como Kari y Rika se quedan mirándola con expresión de embeleso por un buen rato, Tommy sonrié contento

- esto no me gusta- declara Renamon alerta - este lugar es demasiado extraño como para ser real  
- ¿cómo puede ser extraño si es hermoso?- pregunta Rika con una expresión levemente ensimismada  
- creo que Renamon tiene razón- dice Matt preocupado por la reacción de las chicas respecto al lugar- puede ser peligroso  
- oh vamos Matt- se ríe Mimi - es precioso  
- vámonos - pide Takato mirando a Guilmon cuya mirada adquiere un tono sombrío, típico de cuando ha detectado un Digimon maligno  
- estoy de acuerdo- asiente Koichi mirando a sus compañeras - pero  
- aunque sea arrastrandolas pero hay que alejarnos- determina Matt jalando del brazo a Mimi  
- oye me lastimas  
- deja de quejarte Mimi- sugiere Palmon

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Ken y Takato toman a Kari y a Rika respectivamente para jalarlas lejos de ese lugar, Koichi y Tommy los siguen y las chicas no parecen muy felices de ser llevadas contra su voluntad de quedarse en ese lugar que les parece idílico

Y entonces un Digimon les cierra el paso

- Sandiramon- musitan Takato y Rika al mismo tiempo

En efecto, es el Deva-serpiente quien clava en ellos sus fríos ojos rojos recibiendo miradas retadoras por parte de los Digimon quienes se ponen enfrente de los niños para protegerlos

- tontos humanos creen que pueden quitarnos al catalizador- murmura con frialdad  
- Calumon no es su propiedad- arguye Rika visiblemente enojada  
- ¿quieres apostar?- pregunta una segunda voz

Esta vez se trata de Majiramon, el Deva-dragón, en compañía de un par de Devas más, el tipo-gallo Sinduramon y el enorme Vikaralmon, el Deva-jabalí, quien provoca que la tierra tiemble bajo los pies de todos, abriendo grietas peligrosas que causan que los niños queden divididos

- esto no me gusta- dice Tommy temblando  
- esto solo se resuelve de un modo Matt- dice Gabumon - tenemos que ir por la digievolución  
- de acuerdo- dice Matt y de inmediato 8 manos se alzan en el aire mientras 8 Digivices brillan encegadoramente

- Gabumon digivolve a Garurumon... ¡Garurumon ultradigivolve a WerGarurumon!  
- Palmon digivolve a Togemon... ¡Togemon ultradigivolve a Lilymon!  
- Wormmon digivolve a ¡Stingmon!  
- Gatomon ultradigivolve a... ¡Angewomon!  
- Guilmon digivolve a Growlmon... ¡Growlmon digivolve a WarGrowlmon!  
- Renamon digivolve a Kyuubimon... ¡Kyuubimon digivolve a Taomon!  
- Digispirit digivolve a... ¡Loweemon!  
- Digispirit digivolve a... ¡Korikakumon!

8 fuertes Digimon quedaron delante de los niños quienes los miraban esperanzados sosteniendo los Digivices cerca de sus pechos para recibir el calor que estos emanaban

- humanos convertidos en Digimon- dice Sandiramon- ¡eso es un ultraje!  
- dícelo a quien le importe - dice Loweemon preparado para el ataque  
- Sinduramon es débil- le dice Takato a WarGrowlmon- no tiene energía de la cual alimentarse, no dejes que encuentre una fuente  
- entendido- murmura el Digimon observando a su adversario quien parecía buscar dicha fuente de energía en otro lugar

Vikaralmon es tan grande y su piel tan resistente que 4 poderosos ataques no son suficientes, sin contar el hecho de que los Digimon están luchando contra cada uno de sus enemigos respectivamente, Korikakumon intenta mantener a raya al pesado Digimon empujándolo pero no es suficiente, así que Kaiserleomon intenta auxiliarlo; Sandiramon se lanza al ataque de Taomon intentando golpear, haciendo los típicos movimientos de una serpiente y siendo repelido por los ataques de la Digimon lunar mientras Majiramon esta combatiendo contra WerGarurumon pero Sinduramon se ha perdido de vista

- ¿a dónde se metió?- se pregunta Takato

La respuesta es que el Digimon ha utilizado el agua como energía y aparece más gordo y más poderoso que antes, repele a los 8 Digimon y estós retroceden un par de pasos

- ¿cómo puede ser que se alimente de agua?- pregunta Rika retrocediendo contra su voluntad- Henry y tú dijeron que fue justamente en agua donde lo destruyeron  
- porque se había alimentado de energía, y el agua es conductora de electricidad, pero ahora, no tengo idea  
- supongo que renació con esa inmunidad- explica Ken - ¡Stingmon detrás de ti!  
- ¡Cañón de flor!- grita Lilymon atacando a Sinduramon quien había estado golpeando al tipo insecto

Ken se vuelve hacia Mimi quien dibuja una sonrisa y alza el pulgar en señal de aprobación

- ¡Angewomon ten cuidado!- grita Kari al ver a su Digimon retroceder unos metros luego de ser repelida por Vikaralmon - ese maldito Digimon es muy fuerte

Mimi, Matt y Ken se quedan mirando a Kari boquiabiertos, jamás se imaginaron que la podrían oír maldiciéndo a nadie

- wow, nunca creí que esto pasaría nunca- declara la elegida de la pureza en estado de shock  
- si no les importa- interviene la voz de Korikakumon  
- cierto¿qué diablos podemos hacer?- pregunta Matt alarmado  
- ¿crees que? - Takato observa a Rika  
- no hay otro modo- concluye ella mirando a los Digimon - ¡Taomon!  
- ¡patada de lobo!  
- ¡Cañón de flor!

Ambos ataques ponen fin al Digimon tipo gallo quien desaparece frente a la cara de los otros Devas quienes redoblan sus ataques contra los Digimon

En la mente de los niños solo puede existir una petición de ayuda, porque las cosas siguen sin ser nada fácil

- ¡¿qué es esto?!- grita Mimi alertando a todos

Justo a tiempo para sentir unos tentáculos verdosos deslizándose hacia ellos y sujetando sus pies, y subiendo para enredarse y jalarlos, los únicos que no son atacados son Takato y Rika y miran a sus amigos ser cubiertos por aquello

- suéltame- exige Ken haciendo esfuerzos por safarse  
- me lastima  
- bájame- grita Kari puesto que la han puesto cabeza arriba

Y no es la única pronto a los 4 los comienzan a girar como si fueran muñecos o algo así

- oye déjalos ir- dice Takato oprimiéndo con fuerza su Digivice

Un tentáculo repta hacia Rika peligrosamente pero es destruido por un rayo que ha caído a los pies de la niña en medio de la batalla y mientras los Digimon pierden su evolución y son arrojados al piso

- sólo queda un modo- dicen ambos niños y se vuelven a sus Digimon

Tanto Renamon como Guilmon asienten, una melodía calienta la fría atmósfera delante de ellos

_Cry kizu tsuitari atsuku naru kara koso  
Ikiterun daro omokiri_

Los D-arc de ambos chicos brillan con una poderosa luz que enceguece brevemente a los Devas, una luz rojiza envuelve a Takato mientras otra luz de color azul rodea a Rika, ambos acercan los artefactos a sus pechos antes de gritar

- ¡Evolución Matrix!

Sus figuras y las de sus Digimon brillan intensamente y donde habían 4 figuras quedaron dos... los elegidos observaron aquello realmente sorprendidos

- Gallantmon  
- Sakuyamon

Lucen imponentes y provocan rabia entre los Devas

- ¡los humanos no deben unirse a los Digimon!  
- jamás lo aceptaremos

La luz de la Digievolución provoca que los cuerpos de los pequeños Digimon brillen fuertemente y vuelvan a digievolucionar para unirse a la batalla

- esto terminará para ustedes - proclama Sandiramon lanzándose al ataque y pereciendo por un ataque de fuerzas entre Sakuyamon, Metalgarurumon y Loweemon

Mihiramon cae por los ataques combinados de Angewomon, Lilymon, Korikakumon y Stingmon

- regresa a tu mundo

8 poderosos ataques terminan por desaparecer finalmente al deva llamado Vikaralmon quien sólo lanza gruñidos amenazantes alrededor

_Ashita ga kawaru motto kono namida to mukiaetara  
Nige komu basho wa nai sa tatakawanakucha  
Rekishi ga kawaru koukai shinai to kimeta koko kara  
Yowai jibun wo taoshite umare kawareru sa_

- eso ha sido genial- dice Ken - ¿ahora podrían bajarnos? comienzo a marearme  
- idem- repone Mimi

La espada de Gallantmon rompe los tentáculos y los Digimon ponen a resguardo a sus camaradas quienes observan complacidos como las ranuras del suelo se curan, como si fuera magia

Cuando llegan a un lugar seguro los chicos se destransforman, lo mismo que los Digimon, todos tienen una expresión cansada pero satisfecha

- jamás me había cansado tanto- murmura Tommy respirando agitadamente  
- tranquilo Tommy es normal- dice Mimi abrazándolo  
- debe ser nuestra edad- dice Koichi arrodillado en el suelo  
- entonces eso tambien explica nuestro cansancio- arguye Takato dejándose caer de espaldas  
- puede ser- dice Kari mirando a Salamon durmiente

Matt tiene una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mirando a un cansado Tsunomon

- hicieron un trabajo increíble- susurra Ken a un agotado Leafmon  
- estoy muerto  
- yo igual

Entonces a lo lejos suena el rugido como de motor de tren, los niños, más que los Digimon, se vuelven interesados hacia el sonido y ven algo dirigirse hacia ellos

- ¡muchachos!- resuena una voz bastante llamativa  
- ¡hermano!- grita Kari con la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones le pueden dar

Agitando las manos dan paso a un Trailmon que avanza a una velocidad increíble y que lleva dentro de si a los restantes 15 elegidos

- ¡T.K.!- llama Matt al ver a su pequeño hermano asomarse con Tokomon sobre su sombrero  
- es bueno verlos- saluda Ken luego que el Trailmon detuviera su marcha

_Sekai ga kawaru kitto kono itami wo norikoetara  
Mayotteru hima wa nai sa tatakawanakucha  
Keshiki ga kawaru sora mo osorenai yuuki motta kara  
Chigau jibun wo sagashite tobitateru hazu sa_

- uf, pasaron como siglos- dice Mimi recostada sobre el asiento del Trailmon  
- no exageres - dice Tai sonriendo a su lado- sólo pasaron un par de días  
- ¿dónde encontraron a Trailmon?- pregunta Koichi curioso mientras Suzie, Tommy y Cody se divierten mirando el paisaje desdibujándose por la velocidad  
- coincidencialmente pasamos cerca de un paraje donde él tuvo un conflicto con Chatsuramon me parece, no supe bien- informa Kouji  
- nosotros nos hicimos cargo de Chatsuramon antes- dice Tai- bueno, ellos lo hicieron- añade señalando a Henry y Terriermon haciendo que el chico de ojos grises se sonrojara

Mientras en otro punto del vagón, Biyomon y Gomamon, junto con Cyberdramon, Lopmon, Armadillomon y Vmon hacen lo que parece una asamblea con los Digimon restantes

- ¿qué les pasa?- pregunta Terriermon- tienen una cara  
- bueno, es que cuando estuvimos separados - explica Gomamon - vino Genai  
- ¿y qué quería?- pregunta Palmon ligeramente curiosa  
- bueno nos dejo un mensaje un tanto raro- musita Biyomon y se los dice dejándolos perplejos  
- ¿3 colores se van a fusionar?- pregunta Gabumon - ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

Los 6 Digimon se encogen de hombros pensativos

- ¿el camino del sacrificio?- repite Gatomon - ¿por qué diablos todo tiene que recorrer ese camino?  
- ni idea- responde Armadillomon - y creéme que eso me gusta menos que a ti  
- ¿qué les pasa a ustedes?- pregunta Suzie acercándose a su camarada  
- nada jovencita, nada- miente la Digimon sin mirar a la niña al rostro  
- ¿de verdad Terriermon?- insiste la niña mirando al que por mucho tiempo fuera su 'muñeca' favorita  
- claro Suzie, deja de preocuparte, momantai  
- esta bien

Los digitales intercambian un silencio lleno de preocupación, mientras los niños observan el paisaje parcialmente desolado frente a ellos

- ¿creen que estamos cambiando? - pregunta Tai sin mirar a nadie en particular pero con los ojos fijos en el paisaje  
- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunta Matt desconcertado  
- es decir, a pesar de esto- se señala refiriéndose a la edad que representa- no podemos volver a esta edad ¿no?  
- ¿te sientes bien Tai?- inquiere Mimi mirando a su líder con actitud preocupada- ¿por qué haces preguntas tan raras?  
- me pregunto, si no somos niños¿por qué volvieron a llamarnos?  
- hermano ¿de que estás hablando? claro que somos niños- apunta Kari empezando a desconocer el tono conque habla Tai  
- no, no lo somos- ahora el que ha hablado es Henry y todos se le quedan viendo con tal brusquedad que parece se han lastimado el cuello  
- explícate- pide Ryo sobándose el cuello

El peliazul de piel apiñonada se encoge de hombros repasando el suelo como si encontrara una fascinante historia ahí escondida sólo para él

- ¿qué pasa cuando la magia termina entregándote a un mundo de cruel realidad?- pregunta con simpleza atrayendo incluso la atención de los Digimon  
- probablemente nosotros seamos ya un poco 'viejos' para esto, es decir- se defiende Izzy al advertir la mirada que le dirige Mimi- al crecer y adquirir conocimientos vamos perdiendo la inocencia de creer en cosas irreales y nos damos cuenta de que la magia fue sólo un cuento que nos contaban antes de dormir cuando eramos pequeños  
- la mayoría de nosotros somos adolescentes- razona Ken pensativo- y en algunos años mayores de edad, se acabo la magia ¿no es eso?

_**Feel's like the weight of the world  
Like God in Heaven gave me a turn  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?**_

- Henry tampoco lo has podido olvidar ¿no?- interviene Rika mirando ligeramente preocupada a su amigo, quien mueve la cabeza negativamente  
- no y no pienso hacerlo  
- eso es rídiculo - protesta Ryo cruzado de brazos- ¿cuándo piensas entender que lo que pasó no fue ni tu culpa ni la de tu padre?

El chico de ojos grises se abstiene de contestar y camina hacia el fondo del vagón pensativo

- ¿de qué nos perdimos?- pregunta Davis siguiendo con la mirada a Henry  
- cuando vencimos al Delipa- informa Ryo- activaron un programa que hizo los Digimon tuvieran que volver aquí  
- bueno eso salvó a los Digimon de ser eliminados ¿no?- pregunta Izzy interesado  
- si, pero, el padre de Henry participo en aquello, y no sabíamos aquello hasta que todo terminó y cuando nos lo explicó, bueno, fue bastante duro- explica Rika ligeramente incómoda- todos estabamos llorando y uhm  
- desde ese día Henry no le habla a papá- completa Suzie sin dejar de mirar a su hermano- según él pudieron haber evitado que los Digimon se fueran, según él papá fue culpable de lo tristes que estuvimos y bueno, cuando volvimos aquí porque nos habían vuelto a llamar, ni siquiera en ese momento le quiso volver a hablar  
- esa es una postura realmente estúpida- se queja Matt mirando a Henry  
- pues sí, pero no hemos logrado hacerle entender, la última vez que intentamos convencerlo nos estuvo evadiendo por varias semanas, eso paso antes de volver acá - explica Takato

No tienen más tiempo de seguir discutiendo los problemas de Henry puesto que el Trailmon hace una parada tan brusca que todos terminan al otro lado del vagón

_**Freefall, freefall, all through life**_

- ¿por qué te detuviste?- pregunta Cody  
- no hay camino

Los elegidos se asoman y miran el camino destruído a la mitad, eso es raro, así que bajan del Trailmon

- este lugar me parece familiar- comenta Zoe mirando alrededor  
- ah- Tommy carraspea  
- ¿eh?  
- es el Lucero de la Rosa- informa  
- ¿qué?... ¿estás seguro?  
- ¿qué rayos es el Lucero de la Rosa?  
- aquí estaba construido el castillo de Cherubimon - explica Takuya y todos lo miran con cara de '¿quién demonios es ese?' - esto, un Digimon que... ah, bueno, no importa realmente

Caminan hacia el borde del camino, Tai se arrodilla y con su mano toca el 'vacío'

- ¿qué diablos?- pregunta cuando su mano parece atravesar un manto sobre la oscuridad  
- eso no es normal- dice Joe - pero puede ser peligroso  
- es nuestro mundo- dice T.K. sin aliento y todos lo miran como si estuviera loco- puedo ver, muchos edificios  
- es Shinjuku- reconoce Rika - ese es el edificio donde trabaja Yamaki  
- ¿quién es Yamaki?  
- el tipo que bueno, un tipo que luego conocerán - medio explica Ryo - ¿qué significa esto?

El suelo entonces tiembla como si se abriera y eso ocurre y justo delante de ellos unos tentáculos como los destruidos por Gallantmon se elevan hasta tocar límites insospechados volteando el mundo o al menos así lo sienten los niños quienes se aferran del borde para no caer

- ¿qué esta pasando?- grita Sora  
- no tengo ni idea- reconoce Matt - es como si el mundo se hubiera invertido o algo así  
- no pudo haber pasado eso- interviene Izzy  
- ¿entonces que paso?- pregunta Yolei asustada- esto no me gusta nada

De pronto Rika grita y todos ven como unos tentaculos la han sujetado y la jalan hacia abajo repeliendo los ataques de los Digimon

- maldita sea Parasimon tiene una obsesión enfermiza por Rika- se queja Takato- ahora ¿qué?- se pregunta  
- hay que dejarnos caer- razona Henry  
- ¿estás loco?- pregunta Mimi  
- es el único modo- explica el chico  
- ¡Takato!... ¡Henry! ayúdenme- pide la niña mientras baja aceleradamente

_**If you love me, then let go of me  
I wont be held down by who I used to be  
She's nothing to me**_

- no podemos bajar todos- dice Ken  
- no, bajaran Henry y Takato, nosotros buscaremos un modo de entender esta realidad- dice Izzy balanceando los pies  
- de acuerdo

Ambos chicos gritan al mismo tiempo y se dejan caer mientras con el descenso sus cuerpos brillan con gran fuerza dejando al descubierto a dos guerreros frente a los demás

---

- ¡suéltame!- exige Rika pataleando con fuerza

Por toda respuesta recibe una risotada realmente enervante

'¿a dónde vamos?' se pregunta sintiendo la sangre bombear con fuerza en su cuerpo

---

- ¿ves algo?- pregunta Takato desde el interior de Gallantmon  
- no, nada - responde Henry - ¿crees que estarán bien?  
- bueno, al menos sabemos que la caída es ligeramente segura  
- pero a donde irá a parar- se pregunta Henry

Y entonces la idea los golpea de pronto

- el mundo real- dicen al unísono

----

- hay que dejarnos caer- dice Kari  
- bien hagamos eso

Al hacerlo es como si la dimensión se hubiera acomodado y caen de sentón al piso, totalmente aliviados por haber sentido tierra firme bajo sus pies,

- bien ahora hay que localizar a Takato y Henry y ayudarlos- sugiere Takuya  
- lo raro es que ellos continuaron bajando mientras nosotros no- comenta T.K. mirando el cielo del cual estuvieron sujetos hacia rato  
- ¿eh?- pregunta Izzy mirando su laptop  
- ¿qué ocurre?- inquiere Tai  
- no entiendo esto

Los demás se apiñan en torno a la máquina y ven que hay un mensaje escrito, un mensaje demasiado críptico

_"para llegar a la evolución más poderosa hay que cruzar el camino del sacrificio, cuando el sacrificio se concrete y los 3 colores se fusionen, entonces y sólo entonces los 3 guardianes del Digimundo podrán renacer y traer una nueva digievolución"_

El mensaje deja a los pequeños elegidos totalmente helados

**_Feels like the weight of the world  
Like all my screaming has gone un-heard  
And oh I know you don't believe in me (yeah)  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?_**

----  
**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
siento el retraso, tenía un cierto bloqueo mental... además de tareas, espero que guste un poquito, lo del secuestro de Rika, bueno, eso pasa cuando me pongo a bajar las pelis de Tamers, jojo... lo de Henry, bueno, vi el final de Tamers (en inglés claro) como un montón de veces y me dejó la impresión de que Henry se enojó con su padre, sólo exagere un poquito las cosas...  
¿alguien sabe como se llaman los Caballeros de la Realeza? estoy confundida y necesito sus nombres  
por cierto LordPata, ya vi a Rosemon, según esto es tanto evolución de Palmon como de Lalamon (léase Raramon) de Digimon Data Squad me parece van a traducir (ugh odio a Jetix, apenas este otoño darán Savers en EUA ¬¬ yo quiero verlo! ya estoy comenzando a admirar a Yoshi!! digo, tiene 18 y tiene un Digimon, eso me encanta) ah y gracias por el review n.n  
los fondos musicales bueno, el japonés es el tema de evolución de Tamers, se llama "Evo" y esta interpretado por Wild Bound Child (letra de animelyricspuntocom) la canción en inglés será fondo para algún futuro video de Tamers que haga y se llama "Weight of The World" interpretado por Evanescence  
see ya guys! y nadie conoce aún los coleres me parece eso es malo... nah, luego lo sabrán**


	21. Entre La Relajación Y Los Sentimientos

**Cap. 21: Entre La Relajación Y Los Sentimientos**

_Shinjuku_

- ¿qué esta pasando?

Una pregunta carente de respuestas que los adultos puedan considerar comprensibles, hay un remolino formado en el cielo y parece que miles de tentáculos están bajando por él, esto es raro y ligeramente de déjâ vu... todos los padres de los jóvenes elegidos están reunidos y observan lo que ocurre con las bocas abiertas y con temor, tienen miedo por sus hijos... por sus pequeños hijos

- ¿qué significa eso?- pregunta la señora Takaishi mirando asustada ese remolino dibujado en una pantalla bastante grande  
- una distorsión aún no sabemos provocada por que- repone Yamaki  
- algo esta bajando- señala la asistente de Yamaki, Riley, mirando la pantalla  
- y algo más baja detrás de eso- apunta Daisy  
- ¿podemos agrandar la imágen?- pide Janyuu  
- un segundo

Al ajustar la imágen quedan al descubierto muchos tentáculos y uno de ellos parece sujetar algo... es

- ¡¿Rika?!- pregunta Rumiko mirando horrorizada la pantalla -¿qué le paso a mi hija?... ¿por qué parece que tuviera 8 años?  
- esto es...  
- son Henry y Takato- apunta Juri señalando la pantalla  
- es verdad, están bajando detrás de Rika, pero... ¿por qué?

----

- ¿no podemos avanzar más rápido?- pregunta Henry molesto  
- lo siento, hago lo que puedo  
- descuida, ya casi les damos alcance- garantiza Takato - y ah demonios ¡nos atacan!

En efecto, los tentáculos los golpean intentando darles caza... ambos guerreros buscan el modo de safarse mientras Renamon avanza más rápido con el objetivo de liberar a su elegida sin correr el riesgo de lastimarla

- ¡golpe de fe!- resuena un grito destruyendo uno de los tentáculos  
- gracias chicos  
- no hay problema- dice T.K. quien ahora esta siendo sujetado por Angewomon al lado de Kari- nosotros vamos a distraer a estos sujetos mientras ustedes buscan el núcleo y salvan a Rika  
- de acuerdo  
- vamos

----

- ¡T.K.!  
- ¡Kari!

Ambas madres gritan sujetas a sus maridos -exmarido en caso de la señora Takaishi- mientras ven a sus hijos en la pantalla, como niños pequeños

- ¡cielos! Sora- la señora Takenouchi palidece al ver a su hija descender por ese vórtice, pronto alguien pone un volumen y los adultos son capaces de oír lo que ocurre

- son demasiados- dice la elegida del amor - T.K., Kari ¿están bien?  
- no te preocupes Sora- asegura el pequeño rubio- estamos bien  
- necesitamos una pequeña mano- dice Kari  
- entendido  
- ¡alas de espada!- grita Garudamon  
- ¿y si intentamos romper la base?- sugiere Takato mientras siguen bajando  
- mm puede ser- aprueba Henry - Renamon

La Digimon asiente e incrementa la velocidad para alcanzar a Rika, con uno de sus ataques logra romper el tentáculo y ahora Rika cae limpiamente sin nada que la detenga

- ¡Rika!- grita la Digimon y la niña extra su Digivice asintiendo mientras este brilla, una luz diferente comienza a cubrirlas a ambas  
- ¡evolución Matrix!- grita la ojivioleta y en lugar de ambas queda Sakuyamon quien se posa suavemente en el suelo  
- bien hecho!- aprueba Takato- ahora a darle su merecido a este sujeto

Los 6 unen fuerzas y los Digimon voladores atacan la parte superior mientras los otros golpean la base... luego de varios minutos, la base pierde fuerza y se destruye, provocando que el remolino cierre con rápidez

- démonos prisa- apura Henry - no podemos quedarnos aquí  
- vamos

Al final, el vórtice se cierra y los niños son absorbidos de nuevo, para desconsuelo de sus atribulados padres, quienes lloran al ver a sus hijos tan pequeños poner su vida en peligro

- no se preocupen, esto nos ha dado el margen necesario para saber que ocurre en el Digimundo... nada pasará sin que nosotros lo sepamos- informa Yamaki  
- pero es que... mis niños- llora la señora Kimura- son tan pequeños  
- ¡Suzie! mi bebé, ella no puede estar en un lugar tan peligroso- dice la señora Wong muy alterada- Henry no va a poder cuidarla, él también es muy pequeño  
- creánme que yo tampoco esperaba que el Digimundo les devolvería su niñez tan literalmente, pero supongo que podíamos haberlo previsto- musita Shibumi mirando la pantalla preocupado  
- ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
- desgraciadamente sólo podemos esperar a que esto se resuelva...

Pero esa respuesta no parece satisfacer a los adultos... aunque se conforman mirando a sus hijos en el suelo del Digimundo tranquilizándose unos a otros...

-----

_Digimundo_

- ¿están todos bien?- pregunta Tai abrazando a su hermanita  
- si, aunque no termino de entender el porqué de esa fusión  
- yo tampoco, pero ahora, bueno, estoy más preocupado por el mensaje que nos ha envíado el señor Genai  
- ¿cómo sabes que ha sido él?- inquiere Mimi  
- por el contenido básicamente- responde el aludido pensativo

Luego de poner al tanto a Takato, Henry y Rika, del fabuloso mensaje, los 23 elegidos se quedan pensativos como si no lograran entender bien a bien, pero con una única certeza: no quisiera tener que volver a atravesar el camino del sacrificio... no esta bien, no debe ser de ese modo...

La noche o bueno, un manto de oscuridad cae sobre los caminantes niños quienen lucen cansados y prefieren detenerse a descansar en una cueva iluminada por el fuego de una fogata que dibuja sombras en sus rostros pensativos... un ruido desconocido rompe el silencio y provoca que todos peguen un brinco... mirándose respectivamente

- ¿a dónde se metió Matt?- pregunta Tai buscando con la mirada a su amigo  
- ni idea- dice Gabumon  
- busquémoslo

Caminando hacia detrás de la cueva ven al rubio jugando con algo que emana un sonido familiar

- ¿de dónde salió eso?- pregunta Davis en voz alta haciendo que Matt gire la cabeza bruscamente  
- ah, eh, lo encontré por acá - explica este sosteniendo en sus manos, una guitarra  
- ¿una guitarra en el Digimundo?- se pregunta Ken sorprendido  
- ya les dije que la encontré y estaba practicando un poco  
- oh genial el cantaautor esta reviviendo sus días de gloria ahora abandonados por una misión complicada  
- ni soy cantaautor ni estoy reviviendo nada, sólo me estoy relajando  
- bueno, bueno, ya... aprovechemos esto y Matt ¿podrías tocar algo para nosotros?- pide Sora

El comentario hace que el chico adquiera un claro color carmesí en sus mejillas

- no, no creo que sea buena idea  
- oh vamos Matt- insiste Mimi - un poco de relajación no nos vendría mal  
- por favor Matt- pide Suzie con los ojillos brillantes  
- no puedes romperle el corazón a una niña tan pequeña- dice Tai riendo mientras el rubio se sonroja más y aparta la mirada  
- es... esta bien  
- hurra hermano- celebra T.K. alzando las manos mientras los demás se ríen  
- pero no es muy bueno - se apresura a decir- estaba escribiendo un pedazo como parte de una terapia contra el insomnio, no, no esta completa... me quede apenas en uno de los estribillos principales, y no tengo ni idea del orden general  
- toca lo que tengas a la mano- pide Sora moviendo la mano ante la repentina cantidad de peros - será muy bueno  
- si ustedes lo dicen

Acomoda la guitarra entre sus brazos mientras los demás hacen un corro frente a él expectantes, a continuación el chico rubio comienza a acariciar las cuerdas del instrumento liberando unas notas tranquilizantes y calmadas... y entonces despega los labios para comenzar a cantar

**_Come stop your cryin' it will be alright  
Just take my hand... hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_**

**_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_**

**_Cuz you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_**

Luego de esto hace una pausa mientras repasa mentalmente los fragmentos interpretados

- oh no me digas que es todo- pregunta Rika con una clara confusión dibujada en el rostro  
- les dije que no estaba muy completa- se defiende el ojiazul  
- no puedes dejar así una canción tan buena- dice Joe - ¿a quién se la dedicaste?  
- pues- responde este lacónico- puede ser algo que le dirías a tu hermano menor cuando este tiene miedo ¿no?  
- hermano eso fue hermoso- aplaude T.K. emocionado  
- aww que lindo Matt- dice Mimi- hiciste una canción para T.K. que puede describir perfectamente los lazos que unen a Tai con Kari y a Henry con Suzie...  
- pero aún le falta... me gustaría terminarla y grabarla si es que salimos vivos de aquí  
- cuando salgamos vivos Matt- corrige Tai- entonces te forzaremos a no dejar las canciones incompletas, Ishida

Los más pequeños siguen realmente entusiasmados y aplauden felices

- ¿no tienes alguna otra canción en tu repertorio?  
- uhm, estoy trabajando en otra, la terminé recién antes de venir, de hecho estaba mirando que tipo de música sería conveniente  
- ¿podrías tocarla para nosotros?- pide Yolei  
- uhm, supongo que si

Vuelve a tomar el instrumento y a acariciar las cuerdas con tranquilidad

_This is my life  
Its not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I've never lived before  
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping_

_And now that we're here... so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
And all the mistakes, one life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
And now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

_These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing ok  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before  
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping_

_And now that we're here... so far away_

_I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me_

_And now that we're here... so far away..._

Hace la guitarra a un lado y dirige una mirada a sus compañeros que tienen una expresión curiosa en el rostro

- los años ayudan a las letras ¿no?- pregunta Tai  
- me imagino, adquieres madurez y eso, puedes darle la profundidad que mejor te parezca  
- suena muy bonita hermano- dice T.K. - ¿la vas a grabar?  
- sería aconsejable - dice Takuya- tendría mucho éxito

Matt sonríe animado y los demás le devuelven el gesto

- a ustedes ¿qué tipo de música les gusta?- pregunta J.P. haciendo dibujos raros en el suelo  
- uff, adoro el pop, las canciones que hablan de romance fantasioso y eso... Britney, Christina, uhm, Madonna, Pink, Kelly Clarkson- confiesa Mimi - Backstreet Boys, Westlife, Nsync, Savage Garden, Bon Jovi  
- Bon Jovi es clásico- asegura Matt - igual que Red Hot Chili Peppers, Nirvana, The Rolling Stones, son clásicos que no pasan de largo nunca  
- yo escucho a Avril Lavigne, Simple Plan, Green Day y ehm... Evanescence- dice Sora sonrojándose  
- no sabía que te gustaba el rock gótico- dice Tai asombrado  
- las canciones son bastante buenas  
- a mí me gustan las bandas finlándesas- interviene Rika sin mirar a nadie en particular- especialmente The Rasmus, creo que tengo su discografía entera  
- espera me suenan- dice Davis como si recordara algo- The Rasmus, Rasmus  
- ¿son los que cantan "In The Shadows"?- pregunta Yolei - me gusta mucho esa canción

Las miradas se dirigen hacia la chica de pelo lila

- a mí también me gusta esa canción- confiesa Kari- y también me gusta Guilty y también me gusta Evanescence  
- cada día una novedad- se admira Tai  
- ah ya los identifiqué- dice Davis- el vocalista usa plumas en el cabello ¿no?  
- si, es su look más actual- sonríe la ojivioleta- ha tenido el cabello rubio pero me gusta más como se le ve de negro y con plumas de cuervo... me gustaría que me diera una... además bueno, es muy guapo- dice y se pone toda roja  
- es lindo si- admite Sora - y tiene la voz muy rasposa en algunas canciones  
- cigarros, creo que fuma unos cuantos antes de cantar para obtener esas notas tan particulares- explica Rika orgullosa de su conocimiento de fan

Matt se pone en pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones se dirige a Sora

- ¿podemos hablar?

La chica asiente y caminan hacia otro punto solitario... Tai repite lo mismo y se va con Mimi, y lo mismo ocurre cuando a T.K., Ken, Henry y Kouji les entran deseos de hablar con Kari, Yolei, Rika y Zoe respectivamente... dejando a los Digimon en compañía de Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody, Takato, Ryo, Suzie, Takuya, Tommy, J.P. y Koichi quienes dibujan una sonrisa de entendimiento

- ¿cuánto a que se quedan hablando toda la noche?

----

- ¿estás bien Matt?- pregunta Sora tentativamente mirando al rubio delante de ella  
- estoy preocupado- admite él en voz baja  
- saldremos de esta Matt, ya lo hemos hecho antes  
- no es eso lo que me preocupa, tengo fe en nosotros y en los Digimon y aunque no me agrada la idea del sacrificio, bueno, sé que dentro de todo las cosas irán bien  
- ¿entonces?  
- ¿qué pasará con nosotros?- pregunta intempestivamente y acto seguido se sonroja al mismo tiempo que la joven portadora del amor  
- ¿nosotros?- repite sintiendo el corazón latir muy fuerte - no sé, Matt  
- me gusta Sora- admite el rubio ligeramente nervioso y negándose a apartar la mirada del suelo

Esta confesión provoca un golpeteo de mariposas en el estómago de la chica quien siente toda su sangre siendo bombeada con fuerza por su enamorado corazón...

- a mi también me gustas más- dice con voz baja - pero, no me gustaría que esto acabara con nuestra amistad  
- te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que eso pase, pero tampoco quiero dejar de sentir lo que siento  
- no es que renunciemos al sentimiento, sólo, esperar a que la crisis termine y entonces  
- ¿serías mi novia?  
- me convertiré en una de las chicas más odiadas de Japón- bromea la chica de ojos rubíes- pero tomaré el riesgo  
- sé que todavía no pasamos de amigos a novios pero- el ojiazul toma las manos de su amiga - ¿me dejarías darte un beso?  
- ehm... es, esta bien

Un pequeño beso tímido propio de la edad que ahora representan y que sonroja sus mejillas es un pacto de la promesa que se han hecho y que esperan sea duradera...

----

- no me gusta que el Digimundo se vea así - dice Tai mirando alrededor  
- a mí tampoco, espero que podamos solucionar esto  
- podremos,  
- no quiero recorrer el camino del sacrificio, no quiero que alguien muera, sería horrible  
- Mimi, tú sabes como es esto... nadie nos enseña a aceptar la pérdida de alguien pero... tenemos que ser fuertes, por ellos justamente  
- lo sé- suspira la chica con tristeza - pero tampoco quiero que esto termine  
- uh?  
- cuando termine estoy segura que mis padres volverán a Estados Unidos, y tendré que ir con ellos... y no quiero dejar Japón de nuevo...

El líder se le queda viendo un rato como si dudara de las palabras que tiene que decir

- yo tampoco quisiera que te fueras- confiesa al cabo de algunos minutos- es triste la ciudad sin ti  
- mentiroso- repone la chica castaña sonriendo- estuve fuera 3 años  
- por eso lo sé- asegura el chico de abundante cabello, luego suspira - ¿sabes Mimi? me gusta que estés a mi lado  
- no te entiendo  
- es que, no sé, no puedo explicarlo... nunca fuimos exactamente mejores amigos pero... me siento bien cuando sé que estás conmigo

La elegida de la pureza no parece encontrar palabras para responder a esto y sólo siente un golpeteo en el estómago cuando el impulsivo Tai se acerca y le roba un rápido beso en los labios... no ha sido su primer beso, pero si ha sido el más significativo

- creo que me gustas  
- ¿crees?- remarca el verbo alzando una ceja  
- esta bien, corrijo, me gustas y sé que no es el mejor momento ni lugar para hablar de esto pero  
- mejor hoy que nunca... a mi también me gustas Tai... - responde sonriendo

Sin decir nada se toman de las manos seguros de que la vida será un poco más agradable ahora...

---

- siempre me había sentido contenta viniendo aquí- confiesa Yolei mirando la tierra - pero ahora, me duele ver toda esta destrucción  
- saldremos adelante, de nuevo- garantiza el peliazul con optimismo  
- la oscuridad casi se lleva a Kari, no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero  
- ¿sabes? en esos momentos, cuando vimos el mar Oscuro... pensé que tú eras muy valiente Yolei  
- ¿en serio?- la chica alza la mirada ligeramente sonrojada  
- en serio, supiste infundirnos ánimo en el momento preciso, nunca cometes errores  
- claro que si- musita la chica de cabello lila - una vez estuve a punto de perder a Hawkmon por mi imprudencia

Ken calla sorprendido por ese detalle

- tú no lo lastimaste del modo en que yo lastimé a Wormmon  
- ¿otra vez con eso? ya no eres más el Emperador de los Digimon, debes, dejarlo ir  
- a veces, en una pesadilla regresan las cosas malas que hicé... no sé, no puedo evitarlo  
- para eso estamos nosotros- dice ella- para eso estoy yo  
- ¿uh?  
- te diré lo que le dije a Kari, si tienes miedo, te tomaré de las manos para que sepas que no estás sólo ¿esta bien?  
- gracias Yolei, por eso me gustas tanto  
- ¿eh?

El inocente comentario ha dejado a ambos color tomate maduro y provoca que ambos desvíen la mirada

- es la verdad- dice Ken sintiéndose de un color rojo brillante  
- ah eh, bueno... la verdad, yo... uhm, siempre he pensado que eres atractivo pero ahora...  
- ¿ya no lo crees?  
- no, no es eso es, no quiero pensar en felicidad cuando el mundo se esta cayendo a pedazos  
- entiendo, pero, podemos discutirlo después ¿no?  
- seguro Ken

Una sonrisa, la promesa de un mañana perfecto

---

- ¿cuándo será el momento Kari? - pregunta T.K. dirigiéndose a su compañera  
- no sé, no creo que a Tai le haga mucha gracia, creo que sigue viéndome como si tuviera la edad de Suzie o algo así  
- pero ¿tú si quieres?  
- por supuesto T.K., antes no estaba segura, pero después de que me salvaste de esos tipos y ehm... nos besamos, supe lo que quería  
- lo peor que puede pasar es que Tai me persiga por el mundo real y por el Digimundo  
- no tendría porque- responde Kari tratando de no reírse ante la idea de su hermano persiguiéndo a su ahora novio por ambas dimensiones  
- o podría lanzar en mi contra a Wargreymon  
- oye no seas optimista, cualquiera diría que no te gusta la perspectiva de que seamos novios  
- lo siento, lo siento, quisiera no dejar de reír aunque no sea el mejor momento

Los ojos de ambos se fijan en el Digimundo antes fabuloso

- entiendo- repone la chica de cabellos castaños pensativamente- sacrificio, una vez perdimos a Wizardmon, Piximon, Numemons... ya no quiero pasar por eso  
- yo tampoco... uhm¿qué colores crees que se van a fusionar?  
- no tengo idea, me gustaría que Genai dijera las cosas más directamente ¿tú que crees?  
- estaba pensando en el rojo  
- ¿rojo?  
- se me acaba de ocurrir  
- uhm, puede ser, es un color como tantos que hay  
- oye, soy yo o Patamon y Gatomon pasan algo de tiempo juntos, digo más juntos de lo normal  
- no, no eres tú, yo también lo he notado... ¿crees que nuestros Digimon se atraigan?  
- pues... al menos a Patamon le gusta Gatomon  
- ¿en serio?  
- no le digas a nadie que te lo dije, Patamon me odiaría  
- secreto de estado- dice ella y ambos ríen- pero creo, que harían una linda pareja

Guardan silencio un par de minutos

- ¿crees que a tus padres les agrade?  
- supongo pero si no les agrada saldría contigo de todos modos  
- vaya, tengo una novia con ideas rebeldes  
- lo siento, no quiero que mi vida ni menos mi vida sentimental tengan que ser vividos como la historia de Romeo y Julieta  
- uhm¿crees que Tai me mataría si te diera un beso?  
- creo que si eso fuera ya estarías muerto, resucitado, muerto de nuevo, resucitado de nuevo y a punto de volver a morir  
- entonces tomaré el riesgo

Un breve y tímido beso entre ambos niños que los sonroja igualmente pero que ilumina con esperanza sus corazones...

---

- espero que mis padres no quieran que volvamos a Italia por esto- suspira Zoe mirando el horizonte ligeramente abrumada  
- ¿por qué?- pregunta Kouji interesado  
- creerán que es peligroso Japón  
- bueno, mi familia se unió más de algún modo luego de lo que vivimos, es bueno cuando no estás separado de tu hermano gemelo  
- me habría gustado tener hermanos... cuando sea grande me gustaría tener más de un hijo  
- wow¿no estás pensando mucho muy a futuro?  
- vamos Kouji, tengo 14 años... en teoría, supongamos que dejo pasar, no sé, de 6 a 10 años... el tiempo vuela ¿no crees?  
- y cuando llegué el momento no querrás saber nada de pañales ni de niños  
- parece que sabes mucho del tema  
- mi madrastra va a tener un bebé ¿recuerdas? tú misma estabas más emocionada por eso que Koichi y yo  
- ah cierto, lo había olvidado, un hermano 14 años más pequeño que tú... digo que ustedes, si no fuera por lo obvio estaría confundida sobre quien es quien  
- graciosa... supongo que el lado amable de no haber sido criados juntos es que cada uno tiene su individualidad... a él le gustan las chicas como Sora o como Rika  
- ¿y a ti Kouji?- pregunta Zoe con el corazón en un puño  
- eh¿a mí?- el aludido se pone rojo como cuando Zoe los abrazó a ambos, a él y a Takuya  
- si a tí¿te gustan las chicas como Mimi, como Yolei, como Kari o como Suzie?  
- oye  
- cuatro años no son gran cosa, además eres mayor que ella, aunque claro, Tommy parece más interesado... en todo el rato que estuvimos oyendo tocar a Matt, no le quitó los ojos de encima, menos mal que Henry no lo estaba viendo, tal vez lo habría fulminado con la mirada; dicen que los hermanos mayores son muy celosos y posesivos respecto a sus hermanas, no quiero ni pensar si ese hermanito tuyo termina siendo una niña

Zoe se queda callada luego de esto, su corazón sigue latiendo muy fuerte

- ellas son fantásticas pero sólo puedo apreciarlas como amigas... además a mi me gusta alguien  
- ¿quién?  
- adivina

Al momento de abrir la boca, decide callar pensando, Kouji encuentra lindo el gesto y sin dudar le da un pequeño piquito en los labios que provoca que la rubia se ponga de mil colores

- bueno, creo que te lo dije  
- eso ha sido muy lindo Kouji... me gustó mucho  
- a mi también me gustas Zoe

Una sonrisa complice los une un poco más, viento y luz... una curiosa y sin embargo agradable mezcla...

----

- ¿tú que crees?- pregunta Henry a Rika mirando el suelo - ¿crees que volvamos a separarnos de los Digimon después de esto?  
- no sé, no quiero, extrañaría mucho a Renamon... aunque también quisiera volver... extraño a mi madre y a mi abuela  
- yo también extraño a mi madre... si pudiera vernos estoy seguro de que pensaría que no puedo cuidar a Suzie apropiadamente  
- yo creo que sabe que eres un buen hermano mayor  
- si especialmente cuando pierdo el control y estoy a punto de abofetearla- se burla él  
- oh vamos no has perdido el control últimamente y además ella te quiere mucho, igual que tus padres- hace una pausa- en serio Henry ¿cómo puedes seguir enojado con tu padre?

El pequeño ojigris deja escapar un suspiro

- ¿quieres la verdad? pues no, no estoy enojado con él... tuve que entender luego de muchos esfuerzos y luego de volver a tener a Terriermon a mi lado  
- ¿entonces? porque Suzie dijo que hace mucho no le hablas a tu padre- se detiene al ver unas lágrimas traviesas escapando por los ojos del chico - lo siento, no tienes que llorar  
- descuida, es que... no puedo Rika... me porté muy mal, no espero que mi padre me perdone ni eso, le dije cosas muy crueles, fue como si no hubiera sido yo ¿sabes? fue como si alguien hablara por mi boca y ahora yo no puedo disculparme  
- es tu padre y tiene que  
- exacto, no quiero que 'tenga que' y nunca podré saberlo así que... quiero irme a Estados Unidos  
- ¿y eso?  
- tengo ganas de independizarme un poco, poner en orden mis ideas... si sobrevivimos claro  
- si te vas te extrañaremos mucho todos... especialmente yo... eres mi mejor amigo  
- gracias, si logro irme también te extrañaré... me gusta que seamos amigos  
- a mi también y me alegra que no estés enfadado con tu padre, es horrible cuando eso pasa  
- ¿uh?  
- nada, nada... espero que esto termine sin que nadie muera  
- yo también Rika, yo también

Se toman de las manos, no han mencionado sentimientos, pero, sus corazones corresponden el latir del otro... no necesitan nada más...

----  
**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
ja! volví antes de lo planeado, pero quise aprovechar para subir este, un poco de romance infantil antes del drama ¿no? esto pasa cuando a Kozu le gusta un chico jeje me pongo totalmente cursi... n.n perdón por eso, y bueno, grax x los reviews pasados... los colores son algo complicado o eso dicen... y ahora, estoy lok ¿guitarras en el Digimundo? Etemon tenía una creo... y música, personalmente adoro Evanescence y The Rasmus... son mi máximo¿rock gótico? yeah! lo gótico rulea! especialmente las rosas negras... por cierto, este fic tiene de fondo el año 2005 no recuerdo si lo había mencionado antes... me gustaría escribir el último epi el día de mi cumple pero aún falta algo... quien sabe...  
bueno me voy tengo escuela ¬¬  
las canciones... no son mías, ni de Matt... ¬¬ son **

**_"You'll Be In My Heart" © Phil Collins_ y** _"So Far Away" © Staind_


	22. El Camino Del Sacrificio

**Cap. 22: El Camino Del Sacrificio**

Sopla un viento extraño... frío, un viento que sugiere que algo se aproxima, algo que podría no ser bueno en realidad

- hace un poco de frío ¿no?- comenta Mimi abrazándose  
- si, pero no creo que esto se relacione con el clima- dice Izzy adoptando una posición similar

Todos los pequeños elegidos tiritan visiblemente, pero no es un frío externo, sino un frío que se libera del interior de todos ellos y que parece alertar a los Digimon

- esto no me agrada- declara Renamon vigilando el horizonte con sus fríos ojos azules  
- a mí tampoco - dice Agumon - algo no esta bien  
- vaya que perceptivos  
- ¡Caballeros de La Realeza! - exclama Takuya mirando hacia dos tipos con una pinta muy extraña  
- ah tanto tiempo sin verlos, guerreros elegidos- apunta el más pequeño al tiempo que avienta una rosa roja  
- narcisista- comenta J.P. observando la flor con desdén

Al momento ambos sujetos se plantan frente a los niños quienes sujetan sus Digivices en actitud defensiva y los rayos de la evolución caen sobre sus compañoros digitales

- esperaba algo más... impresionante- dice Dynasmon con sarcasmo  
- pero veamos que pueden hacer bobos- añade Rhodknightmon malignamente  
- ni creas que puedes subestimarnos- dice Tai intentando infundir en sus amigos, un valor que él mismo esta lejos de sentir  
- si lo sabemos, esos pobres idiotas creyeron que ustedes eran sólo niños indefensos y ya ven, pero nosotros no solemos cometer esos errores  
- no me digas  
- ¿qué pasa cuando los elegidos pierden la fe en aquello que más creen?- pregunta una voz ligeramente infantil, los Caballeros de la Realeza y los Guerreros Legendarios se quedan helados  
- ¿qué hace él aquí?- pregunta Dynasmon visiblemente molesto  
- no sé- responde el otro- a mí tampoco me agrada  
- ¿no les agrada mi prescencia? ya veo, pues bien, vine a regodearme con su sufrimiento mocosos elegidos- recita un recién llegado

Parece un niño de no más de 12 años, demasiado flacucho y con piel demasiado, demasiado pálida, tiene unos signos dibujados en la piel y viste como un ángel... parece un niño ángel pero en su mirada hay un brillo de maldad y por algún motivo los caballeros parecen sumamente ofendidos con su presencia lo cual es raro para los guerreros

- ¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunta Agunimon con furia contenida y un ligero temblor en la voz

El 'niño' repasa a los Digimon con la mirada y dibuja una sonrisa sarcástica

- yo... vine a ser su pesadilla

**_I am so high, I can hear heaven_**

- ni creas que te tenemos miedo - dice Lobomon aunque también parece nervioso  
- ¿quién es ese sujeto?- pregunta Tai ligeramente preocupado por las expresiones de todos  
- es un Digimon en entrenamiento- contesta Izzy mirando su laptop  
- ¿entrenamiento?- repite Matt inseguro de si ha oído bien  
- así es- confirma el elegido del conocimiento- se llama, se llama Lucemon  
- pero si esta en entrenamiento deberá ser fácil derrotarlo ¿no?- sugiere Mimi no muy convencida  
- ¿en verdad eso piensas?- pregunta Lucemon quien parece divertido con la plática- déjame mostrarte una cosa pequeña elegida de la pureza

Y ante los ojos desorbitados de todos, el pequeño Digimon elimina a ambos caballeros de la Realeza quienes lanzan expresiones de horror, dos bases de data aparecen en la cintura de cada uno y esos datos son absorbidos por el pequeño y maligno ser quien de inmediato se transforma

- no puede ser- la expresión de Beetlemon pone más nerviosos a los elegidos  
- ¿qué clase de sujeto es ese?- pregunta Ken sin aliento, eso ha sido demasiado cruel  
- ya ven que no soy tan fácil de derrotar- comenta el recién formado Lucemon, ahora tiene un tamaño adulto y su cuerpo parece mitad ángel y mitad demonio y sin ningún tipo de problema arremete a golpes contra los guerreros elegidos  
- ¿qué demonios?- Tai luce asombrado, esto no puede estar pasando  
- ah- Izzy se queda boquiabierto- ha adquirido la etapa Mega  
- ¿qué?- la desesperanza anida en el pecho de cada uno de los elegidos

Y las cosas aún pueden ponerse peor...

**_I am so high, I can hear heaven_**

- ¿me has extrañado Angewomon?

Los elegidos y los Digimon giran sobre sus talones sólo para encarar a un salido de no se sabe donde, Myotismon quien exhibe una sonrisa triunfal

- tanto como las ratas extrañan a los gatos- responde la Digimon con sarcasmo  
- tsk, muy mala respuesta, tendré que enseñarles una pequeña lección  
- veremos quien aprende una lección aquí- interviene Kari mirando con desdén al Digimon tipo vampiro  
- oh oh, la pequeña elegida de la luz sigue tan engreída como siempre  
- oye nadie le dice engreída a mi hermana- dice Tai poniéndose delante de Kari- Wargreymon  
- un pequeño circo ¿eh? pues he traído invitados- chasquea los dedos y aparecen las sombrías figuras de los Darkmasters

Dos palabras nada agradables de oír cruzan la mente de los 12 elegidos en ese momento 'fucking hell', aún así los Digimon deciden alejar a esos seres espeluznantes para que no lastimen a los niños que están destinados a proteger... pero la lucha no parece ser para nada fácil

**_Oh but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me_**

Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de los 5 elegidos que no saben como apoyar a sus amigos, al darse vuelta ven la razón del escalofrío... se llama Beelzemon

- ¿cómo?- pregunta Takato sin aliento- ¿cómo puede ser?

Una sonrisa fría y maligna se forma en su rostro

- créeme pequeño bobo, no te va a gustar el 'cómo'  
- tienes que entrar en razón Impmon  
- nunca vuelvas a llamarme con ese despreciable nombre ¿escuchaste? porque si no, tú serás mi próximo menú  
- ¡Renamon!- grita Rika asustada pero el Digimon malvado se detiene  
- así que¿a cuál de ustedes perdedores elimino primero?  
- no creas que te vamos a dar ese gusto- dice Wargrowlmon con frialdad  
- ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos...

Y entonces una nueva lucha tiene lugar... los héroes luchan valientemente siendo apoyados por sus amigos quienes quisieran poder hacer algo más que sólo mirar... pero nada parece ser probable en ese momento...

_**And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**_

Un manto de oscuridad se ha cernido sobre el campo de batalla sumiendo el mundo en el caos, en la desesperanza, en el horror... el Digicode de los Guerreros aparece en sus cinturas y sólo son salvados de ser absorbidos por una oportuna intervención de un ataque que vino de algún punto puesto que todo esta cubierto por gritos de ataques y caídas estrepitosas al suelo y la vaga pero aún existente esperanza de que las cosas lleguen a buen término

- ¡Lilymon! - grita Mimi los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas al ver a su Digimon golpear el suelo luego de haber sido atacada por Machinedramon  
- no te preocupes Mimi- dice la Digimon poniéndose dificultosamente de pie- no es tan grave  
- por favor, quiero que esto termine, no quiero que nadie muera- pide la elegida de la pureza entonces  
- Mimi, ah¡Garudamon! - Sora distrae la vista de su amiga humana y la dirige a su Digimon quien es atacado por el 'látigo sangriento' del horrendo ser, llamado Myotismon  
- ¿qué podemos hacer?- pregunta T.K. preocupado- ¡¿qué podemos hacer?!  
- resistan muchachos- dice Tai en voz baja - por favor resistan

Entonces algo raro ocurre, de lejos se oye el rumor de algo que se acerca, los Digimon y los humanos alzan la mirada para ver a un numeroso grupo de Numemons, liderados por Piximon y Andromon que se acercan a gran velocidad hacia ellos

- no por favor- pide Kari al ver la mirada de los malvados al ver a esos Digimon  
- este no es un mundo de ustedes pi- dice Piximon volando y agitando sus pequeñas alitas con enojo  
- regresen de donde han salido- añade Andromon con la voz firme  
- vaya vaya, el comité de Recepción- se burla Puppetmon  
- ilusos- dice Piedmon al verlos- creen que pueden hacernos algo  
- si estos bobos no han podido,- rie Lucemon- ¿cómo piensan ustedes infames criaturitas que podrán? son patéticos y valientes... tendrán el honor de ser mi cena

Dicho y hecho en un instante donde todo se congela el Digicode de todos esos Digimon aparece y es absorbido por un insaciable y cruel Lucemon ante la mirada atónita de niños y Digimon

- no es cierto- pide Sora llevándose las manos a la boca con los ojos brillantes  
- ¿cómo pudieron?- lágrimas de rabia corren por las mejillas de Tai quien cierra los puños con frustración

Mimi cae de rodillas al suelo y Yolei rompe a llorar, no es la única, Suzie se abraza a las rodillas de su hermano llorando inconsolable... Cody tiene una expresión que sugiere que también va a llorar pero no lo hace, los elegidos más grandes tampoco pueden evitar que el llanto surque sus rostros ni que la ira y el deseo que dar venganza a esos seres que han muerto de un modo tan injusto anide en sus pechos...

- ya no volverán - llora Suzie  
- ¿cómo?- pregunta Joe con un nudo en la garganta  
- absorbió sus datos- explica Henry temblando como si estuviera mirando todo desde un mundo alterno- no hay modo de que regresen  
- lo mismo ocurrió con Leomon- añade Rika con tristeza

**_Someone told me love would all save us  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us  
A world full of killin', n' blood spilling  
That world never came_**

En los Digimon estos acontecimientos tienen un efecto dramático, en sus ojos se refleja la rabia, la determinación y sus poderes parecen aumentar con el sólo deseo de dar una paliza a los que han traído tanto sufrimiento... a los que están quitándoles a sus amigos

- parece que Genia mintió- apunta Matt fríamente, ni siquiera se inmuta cuando una combinación de ataques entre Metalgarurumon y Wargreymon acaba con Puppetmon definitivamente- no ha pasado nada  
- es cierto, ya hemos cruzado el camino del sacrificio- observa Davis aún incrédulo  
- no me digan que todavía tiene que morir alguien más- pide Yolei espantada  
- no, no puede, eso sería injusto- observa Ken secando sus ojos  
- ¿por qué no pueden evolucionar en la forma DNA?- pregunta T.K. observando su Digivice con rabia

Un ataque pasa apenas medio metro arriba de sus cabezas, parece que ha sido disparado del punto desde donde Lucemon sigue intentando vencer a los Guerreros quienes no parecen nada dispuestos a ser derrotados

- ¿cómo podemos vencer?- pregunta Takato  
- ¿es posible que la batalla este ya perdida?- pregunta Henry ligeramente pesimista  
- no podemos dejarnos vencer- observa Sora- aunque, esta batalla luce desafíante  
- es que Sora- dice Rika- si no podemos vencer a estos sujetos... ¿cómo podremos vencer a aquel que borró nuestros recuerdos?

Silencio, mismo que indica que han recordado de súbito a aquel individuo, es cierto, fue más poderoso pero si ya de por si estos son díficiles de vencer... Wargreymon dice algo y todos los Digimon, excepto los guerreros obvio, asienten, cada uno lanza un ataque hacia la 'fuerza gea' que esta formando y cuando el ataque queda listo dos Darkmasters son eliminados para bien... ahora, en el campo quedan Lucemon, Myotismon, Piedmon y Beelzemon, este último quien se niega a admitir que este siendo parcialmente derrotado

- chicos- Cody observa preocupado el nivel de daño que han recibido sus amigos  
- tenemos que acabar con Beelzemon- apunta Ryo con los ojos fijos en la batalla  
- pero es que- Rika parece dubitativa  
- él ya no es Impmon Rika- dice Henry mirando a la niña- dejó de serlo desde el momento en que se dejó seducir por el poder de la oscuridad  
- desde el momento en que mató a Leomon- añade Takato con brusquedad- no, no queda otro camino  
- entiendo- asiente la ojivioleta - él ya no es lo que alguna vez fue

Un asentimiento mudo y cinco distintos ataques marcan el final de un Digimon que alguna vez hizo nada más bromas a los humanos, y que alguna vez fue a un campamento... pero del cual ya no quedaba nada. Antes de poder evitarlo los datos del cruel Beelzemon son absorbidos por un salido de no se sabe donde Lucemon quien se ríe a carcajadas

- que idiotas- se ríe y los elegidos ven a sus amigos, los guerreros legendarios, yaciendo en el suelo, un aro de datos rodea sus cinturas y ellos están inconscientes  
- esto no puede estar pasando- el aliento se congela en sus gargantas

**_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_**

- ¿es todo lo que pueden hacer?- se burla Piedmon al ver a los Digimon respirar aceleradamente  
- eso es lo que tú crees- responde Wargreymon intentando ponerse de pie

El suelo entonces se abre a sus pies y la oscuridad parece tragar el piso para espanto de los elegidos

- ¿qué esta pasando?- pregunta Matt al sentir el temblor  
- no tengo idea- dice Izzy- pero no me gusta  
- necesitamos derrotarlos  
- necesitamos alejarlo de los chicos- dice Mimi- no podemos dejar que los absorba  
- es cierto- cede Joe- pero ¿qué podemos hacer?  
- no sé, no sé, no sé

La respuesta llega en los Digivices puesto que arrojan una luz que cae sobre las inconscientes figuras creando una suerte de campo de protección para que Lucemon no pueda tocarlos

- un problema menos- suspira Davis- pero ¡Piedmon esta detrás de ustedes!

El grito cae a tiempo para evitar que los Digimon sean golpeados por la espalda por el poderoso Digimon payaso

- ¡Angemon!- llama T.K. - ¿crees que puedas?  
- lo intentaré T.K. - responde el ángel

El pequeño y rubio niño toma su Digivice y lo aprieta murmurando palabras con las que desea llenar de esperanza a su asustado corazón

- Angemon ultradigivolve a... ¡Magnaangemon!

Una sonrisa de aliento se forma en los labios de los niños al ver la mirada de temor en los ojos de Piedmon, es como un déjà vu y es porque ese ángel que esta enfrente de él ha sido capaz de derrotarlo en el pasado

- ¡maldito!- exclama pero no ha sido muy rápido  
- ¡la puerta del destino!- grita el Digimon ángel al tiempo que este ser es absorbido

Myotismon mira todo ello con una expresión de descortés incredulidad en el rostro

- no puede ser, ustedes son demasiado débiles... demasiado  
- piensa de nuevo Myotismon- se burla XVmon - ¡X-láser!  
- ¡flecha celestial!  
- ¡arpón volcán!  
- ¡cañón de flor!  
- ¡alas de espada!  
- ¡cuerno mortal!  
- ¡fuerza gea!  
- ¡la puerta del destino!- y ahora la combinación de ataques llevan a Myotismon a su ruina, siendo atrapado sin posibilidades de salir...

**_Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
That's what I fear it won't do_**

- bravo, bravo- aplaude Lucemon hacía quien todos estan mirando, los guerreros apenas están despertando pero no están en condiciones de volver a digievolucionar . que valientes son

Se pasea delante de los Digimon quienes están protegiendo a los niños de cualquier cosa graciosa que intente hacer el malvado ángel caído...

- esos torpes los subestimaron, no me extraña- sigue diciendo este como si aquel asunto pudiera ser tratado en un café  
- ¿y qué estás haciendo tú Lucemon?- pregunta Metalgarurumon  
- ¿yo? Digimons ineptos, si quisiera volarlos en pedazos lo habría hecho ya ¿no creen?

Sus ojos se posan en los Digimon mientras chasquea los dedos acompasando la frase

- el juego se torna divertido cuando las ratas deciden darse aires de valor, pero ahora estoy cansado  
- no te tenemos miedo  
- creo que podemos discutir esto, siendo que no soy yo el que tiene algo que perder, y ustedes lo tienen, eso pasa cuando los humanos y los Digimon crean tan patéticos lazos entre ellos... veamos... ¿cómo acabar con ustedes?

Su monólogo se ve interrumpido por una luz muy brillante que se acerca hacia ellos

- vaya, un pequeño entrometido  
- calu calu- dice el ser que se acerca  
- Calumon- esto esta haciendo bombear la sangre muy rápido a los niños  
- patético... ¿es todo lo que pueden dar? bien, un pequeño aperitivo no me vendrá mal  
- no te atrevas- dice Wargrowlmon palideciendo de golpe  
- ¿ven? a esto justamente me refiero

Con un rápido movimiento toma el pequeño cuerpo de Calumon con su enorme mano para espando de los elegidos, algo frío baja por sus estómagos, tal vez sea hiel, tal vez, Lucemon aprieta el cuerpecillo del Digimon quien comienza a desaparecer ante la vista angustiada de Digimon y humanos, ante las lágrimas que de nuevo corren sus ojos

- ¡no!- gritan al ver como del pequeño y tierno Digimon sólo queda su cabeza  
- Calumon va a estar con ustedes caluuuuuuuuu- y con esa palabra desaparece del todo

Y lo más extraño ocurre, no aparecen datos, sino que la luz se fragmenta y parece desaparecer hacia distintas direcciones... lágrimas calientes y furiosas corren por las mejillas de Takato, Henry y Rika

- ¡¿cómo pudiste?!- reclaman heridos - ¡¿cómo te atreviste?!  
- eres un...

La respiración agitada y un vacío de todo sentimiento racional, a pesar de sentir de nuevo la rabia, ninguno de los elegidos reacciona del modo en que lo han hecho estos tres, es decir, temblando violentamente, con un brillo furioso en la mirada

- chicos- observa Izzy - ¿qué esta pasando?

Los demás se quedan estupefactos al mirar lo que les esta ocurriendo...

---  
**_Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
kyaaaa!!!! retorné y no debía (tengo mucha tarea) pero me llegó la inspiración y salió esto... me vi muy manchada porque mate a un montón de Digimon, lo sé he sido cruel, me salió mi lado asesino, pero es que... soy extremadamente literal ¿no se nota? bueno, temo decir que... estamos a unos caps del final ya no falta tanto... ahora deje de lado mi obsesión tamerística y me metí a Wikipedia para indagar lo de los Caballeros de la Realeza, encontré eso juju, y nada, lo aproveché pero Lucemon ha sido más cruel que los Digimon más crueles ¿eh? nah en realidad he sido yo...  
gracias por los reviews  
ahora me voy, en verdad tengo tarea ¬¬ y la canción bueno, me pareció apropiada  
"Hero" © Nickelback  
pd. a ver si alguien se imagina que se viene a continuación n.n_**


	23. El Último Sueño

**Cap. 23: El Último Sueño**

- chicos- los ojos de Izzy no parecen creer lo que miran

Los demás también tienen los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta dudosos sobre lo que estáocurriendo alrededor suyo

- Lucemon pagarás por esto- dice Takato con los puños cerrados a su lado Henry y Rika tiemblan de visible coraje  
- niños estúpidos - se burla Lucemon exhibiendo una sonrisa  
- ¡Wargrowlmon!  
- ¡Rapidmon!  
- ¡Taomon!

Una orden y los 3 Digimon se dirigen hacia el amo de la crueldad como había quedado asentado que es... también hay un brillo diferente en sus ojos, tampoco ellos parecen poder perdonarle lo que ha hecho... matar a Calumon, no, no pueden, y no sólo Calumon, también Andromon, Piximon, todos esos Numemons... no, todas esas muertes no pueden quedar impunes

- ¡tienen que acabar con él!- gritan los pequeños con la respiración jadeante, con la mente llena del deseo de vengar todas esas injusticias

Entonces el suelo se abre y los 4 Digimon caen a un abismo, y sin que los otros puedan impedirlo, también Takato, Henry y Rika se dejan caer, resbalan como si no les importara su vida

- ¿qué hacen?  
- no tengo idea, será mejor seguirlos  
- si, o de lo contrario algo peor podría ocurrir  
- pero ellos no puede digievolucionar- protesta Joe mirando a sus amigos en etapa de entrenamiento - ¿por qué?  
- no tengo idea- confiesa Izzy- sólo sé que ellos actuaban de un modo tan...  
- ¡hermano!- grita Suzie - ¿dónde esta mi hermano?- y rompe a llorar siendo abrazada por Sora  
- no te preocupes Suzie, vamos a encontrarlos y todos estaremos bien  
- no, nos vamos a morir también- llora la pequeña- ese Digimon nos va a matar

Y ninguno se anima a asegurar lo contrario. Y de pronto un halo de oscuridad los hunde al abismo... y nadie parece poder evitarlo...

----

_Shinjuku_

Los adultos observan la imágen con el horror tatuado en sus rostros... no puede ser... ¿a dónde han ido los pequeños?

- no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos- dice Janyuu aún petrificado

Yamaki frunce los labios pero no dice gran cosa, de hecho, sólo juguetea con su encendedor, cosa que exaspera al padre de Henry y Suzie

- ¿qué no vas a hacer nada?- pregunta marcando un enfásis a la última palabra  
- no hay nada que pueda hacerse  
- no estará sugiriendo que nos quedemos cruzados de brazos mientras matan a nuestros niños- pregunta el señor Minamoto con cierto coraje en la voz - ¿verdad?  
- esos niños son perfectamente capaces de sobrevivir a esto... para algo fueron elegidos

El modo tan impasible en que dice eso es más que nada lo que calma los exaltados ánimos de los padres

- si, creemos en ellos- dice la señora Kamiya enjugando su llanto- van a poder con esto

Shibumi asiente... esperando que no estén dejando caer todo el peso de algo tan grande sobre hombros tan increíblemente fuertes pero frágiles a la vez...

Retornan la vista a la pantalla pero no pueden ver nada, sólo oscuridad...

---

- ¿dónde esta Lucemon?- pregunta Agumon acostumbrando sus ojos al estado de perpetua oscuridad  
- ni idea, no oigo nada- replica Tentomon - ¿alguien oye algo?  
- no- responde Palmon- creo que... ¿dónde están los chicos?  
- estaban aquí hace un momento  
- bingo- murmura Hawkmon- ¿a dónde se metieron? esto no es divertido

Entonces escuchan unos gritos que los dejan helados y que sirven para que sus camaradas den señales de vida

- ¿qué es ese ruido?- pregunta Tai abriendo mucho los ojos como si pretendiera penetrar el manto oscuro con la mirada  
- no tengo... oye ¿dónde te habías metido?- reclama Agumon  
- he estado aquí desde que caímos  
- entonces... bah no importa¿qué fueron esos gritos?  
- hermano- solloza Suzie haciendo brincar a algunos chicos por no saber que estaba tan cerca- no quiero que mi hermano se muera... no quiero que le pase nada  
- nada pasará- dice Tai reponiéndose del sobresalto- estarán bien

Pero en realidad esta poco convencido

- ¿dónde se metieron?  
- no sé, no veo nada- dice Matt exasperado  
- yo tampoco, esto no me gusta  
- por favor, chicos despierten- pide una angustiada voz a lo lejos  
- es Takato- reconoce Davis  
- vayamos allá- decide Tai- sigamos su voz  
- andando

Las súplicas de los chicos hacen que los demás elegidos y los Digimon se acerquen con prontitud hacia ellos, aunque la oscuridad sigue siendo absoluta y no tienen certeza de que es lo que deberían estar mirando

- necesitamos un poco de luz- murmura Sora alzando la vista  
- ehm creo que puedo hacer algo por eso- dice Kari a su izquierda y acto seguido un breve resplandor ilumina las manos de la niña  
- ¿cómo hiciste eso?- inquiere J.P. asombrado  
- soy la elegida de la luz, así que en teoría llevo la luz conmigo para compartirla con los demás  
- genial... ahora a buscar a

Se interrumpe a media frase... el resplandor basta para iluminar a 3 Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento totalmente heridos y a tres niños con el rostro manchado de polvo y sangre... sangre salida de quien sabe donde pero que ahí esta... todos ellos tienen los ojos cerrados y lucen medio muertos... sin dudarlo se acercan a ellos y los sacuden con precaución

- es... es horrible- murmura Takato con los ojos ligeramente abiertos- no hemos podido  
- no pudimos vencer fue...- acota Henry- fue espantoso  
- el frío es horrible- se queja Rika- es tan fuerte... nos va a derrotar

**_Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga  
Toke au matrix evolution  
Sono toki subete wakaru sa  
Futari deaeta imi_**

Esas palabras son confusas puesto que no pueden saber de quien están hablando y entonces los 3 hacen muecas como si los estuvieran lastimando con una crueldad infinita, cosa que espanta al resto de los elegidos

- tenemos que poder  
- tienen que pagar  
- aunque nos maten

Vuelven a hacer una mueca y se ven soltados por sus alarmados compañeros

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunta Takuya sorprendido  
- no tengo idea- dice Ryo honestamente

Los niños se dirigen a sus malheridos Digimon y ponen sus manos sobre ellos mientras murmuran palabras de aliento en voz tan baja que es casi un rezo... mientras las lágrimas caen sobre los digitales

- la pelea aún no termina- dice la voz de Guilmon - ¿verdad Takatomon?

El niño vacila, luego se vuelve a los demás quienes asienten, poco convencidos, pero dan ánimo con su gesto

- no aún no termina - asegura con la voz temblorosa - seguimos siendo un equipo invencible  
- tenemos que recuperar lo que nos quitaron Henry- dice Terriermon- ellos no pueden arrebatarnos la luz y la esperanza, porque sin ellos... no somos nada  
- la luz nunca se va a extinguir - garantiza el niño y luego se vuelve hacia Kari y hacia Kouji quienes afirman con la cabeza  
- y siempre podremos contar con la esperanza dentro de nosotros- dice Rika y T.K. asiente con firmeza  
- no estamos solos en esto

Los demás se acercan y una luz de determinación brilla en sus caras

- no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya

Y entonces el milagro acontece:

**_Kokoro no katachi kimi wa kami ni kakeru kai?  
Ichibyou goto ni iro mo kaeru mono da yo_**

Luces cubren a los tres chicos envolviéndolos en un cálido resplandor... una luz rojiza, una verde y una azul cubren a los tres chicos y a sus Digimon quienes brillan más de lo normal... Izzy golpea sus palmas y todos lo miran, excepto los que estan brillando, con curiosidad

- Genai tenía razón dentro de todo- explica- los 3 colores se van a fusionar  
- te refieres- todos vuelven su vista a los chicos  
- colores primarios- simplifica el elegido del conocimiento- Takato, Henry y Rika son los 3 colores que deben unirse

Con los ojos como platos los chicos advierten como las formas de los Digimon se pierden y se convierten en tres rayos de colores que se fusionan creando un impresionante rayo color amarillo que ilumina el lugar con una fuerza cegadora, tanto que se ven forzados a cubrir sus ojos y aún así pueden sentir el resplandor golpear con fuerza sus párpados

- ¿qué esta pasando?- pregunta Joe cuando el resplandor amaina un poco, puesto que se ha vuelto a dividir devolviendo la forma original - y más fortalecida- de los Digimon y que ha hecho que los niños dejen de brillar

Entonces surge otro brillo, pero esta vez el resplando parece apoderarse de los digivices de T.K., Kari y para sorpresa de todos Suzie

- ¿qué significa esto? - pregunta el elegido de la esperanza sorprendido  
- una nueva digievolución - dice Izzy totalmente asombrado

En efecto, las luces de los Digivices se dirigen a los Digimon de los 3 cubriéndolos de una luz que pareciera busca el modo de cubrir todos los recovecos manchados de oscuridad para que esta deje de reinar en ese mundo oscuro... Takato, Henry y Rika, lucen extenuados, pero dentro de todo satisfechos... cuando la luz pierde intensidad los niños elegidos son capaces de observar el cambio que ha sido efectuado, pues en lugar de Gatomon, Patamon y Lopmon aparecen Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Cherubimon, los guerreros elegidos lucen claramente sorprendidos

- son los guardianes del Digimundo - dice J.P. asombrado  
- son ángeles- explica Koichi  
- ¿disculpa?- pregunta Suzie, claramente se notan las diferencias entre su Digimon y los Digimon ángeles de Kari y T.K.  
- no sabemos como explicarlo, pero es así... es un - comienza Zoe  
- milagro- acota Tai- es increíble  
- Lucemon, estás perdido- dice Davis exhibiendo una sonrisa

**_Shinjiru koto ga donna koto ka wakaru kai?  
Kimi no subete ga tamesarete irun da yo_**

- ¿a dónde fue ese míserable?- pregunta Yolei  
- no sabemos, estén alertas de todos modos - advierte Seraphimon  
- en que parte del Digimundo caimos?- se pregunta Cody alzando la mirada sin mucho éxito  
- de algún modo vinimos a estar debajo del Lucero de la Rosa- explica Ophanimon  
- ¿cómo es que volvimos?  
- ni idea, pero eso no es lo importante ahora- Cherubimon se estremece - esta aquí

Esas palabras parecen confundir a los elegidos quienes miran a todos lados pero luego advierten como sus Digimon parecen adquirir un comportamiento vigilante y receloso

- está muy cerca- dice Renamon con los ojos denotando preparación para una lucha  
- ¿Lucemon?- pregunta Rika  
- no, no es Lucemon- dice Tommy sorprendiendo a todos - es alguien más fuerte  
- ¡¿qué?!- pregunta obligada... si Lucemon tenía un poder increíble... ¿cómo rayos podrán contra alguien más fuerte que él?  
- ¿Devimon?- se pregunta T.K. con un escalofrío  
- no, tampoco es él- dice Seraphimon - tal vez sea y no lo sea al mismo tiempo

Un escalofrío colectivo recorre las espaldas de los chicos mientras unas estruendosas carcajadas resuenan en el lugar, no conocen esa risa, debe ser el enemigo que sus compañeros han detectado

- vaya, vaya, Lucemon no se había equivocado respecto a ustedes- dice una voz fría y cruel detrás de ellos o más bien que esta por todo el lugar  
- ¿quién eres?- pregunta Tai  
- soy tu peor pesadilla elegido del valor- dice para luego gritar - ¡Fuerza Gea!- y lanzar una gran bola de energía negra contra Agumon  
- ¡¿cómo hiciste eso?!- el chico está estupefacto, ha imitado a la perfección el ataque de Wargreymon  
- como ven yo tengo valor en mí... pero también tengo amistad... ¡aliento de lobo metálico!- esta vez dirige su ataque hacia Gabumon  
- no puede ser - los ojos de los chicos están abiertos de par en par - ¡conoce todos sus ataques!

Una mueca que pretende ser sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de ese ser mientras se acerca a ellos, finalmente revelando su fisonomía

- es espantoso- murmura Mimi con las manos sobre su boca

El torso es como el de un hombre promedio, pero cubierto de vello oscuro y con una marca semejante a una cicatriz del lado del corazón, hay 2 pares de brazos naciendo de ese torso... y por lo demás asemeja un centauro: posee dos pares de patas naciendo del abdomen que es parecido al de un equino color negro... una cola de demonio azotando el aire y creando un pavoroso sonido de chasquido... largo y espeso cabello negro cae por sus hombros, tatuados con un color granate resplandeciente, y parece que cada hebra fuese una serpiente siseando... su rostro es pálido y no tiene nariz, simplemente un par de rendijas que no tienen nada que envidiar a las de los ofidios, mientras que su boca parece un tajo mal hecho, más que una boca... y lo más desconcertante son sus ojos... tan rojos como la sangre y de mirada perpetua, incapaces de parpadear o de pestañear

- ¿qué diablos?- pregunta Koichi tragando saliva con dificultad  
- ah si, yo soy peor que un diablo  
- ¿quién rayos eres tú?- exige saber Tai tomando entre sus brazos a su amigo  
- soy... bueno, mi nombre no es realmente importante elegido del valor... dígamos que me formé junto a Apocalymon pero no soy tan estúpido como él... dejarse derrotar por un grupo de niñitos como ustedes, por favor, que ofensa más grande

Hace una pausa antes de continuar

- fue mi poder el que liberó a sus enemigos del Tártaro a donde ustedes los habían envíado y pensé que sus poderes servirían para derrotarlos... increíblemente me equivoqué... aquellos ineptos se dejaron seducir por sus propios objetivos tirando por la borda su misión y ya ven... estamos aquí ustedes y yo...  
- ah- se sorprende Izzy - el Digivice... no lo reconoce  
- como ven soy más discreto de lo que imaginaban- se burla el ser sin realmente sentir su risa, lo cual volvía aquello más pavoroso, si era posible

_**Yuuki dake ja todokanain da  
Osore made hitotsu ni natta sono toki**_

- no importa que seas- dice Seraphimon- no te dejaremos vencer  
- es interesante que conserves tu esperanza cuando está claro que el niño a tu lado ha perdido por completo esa... cualidad

Aquellas palabras son verdad, el niño tiembla y no es el único que lo hace

- T.K. no puedes darte por vencido  
- pero es que... es muy fuerte...  
- tengo miedo- solloza Suzie rompiendo a llorar para desconcierto de Cherubimon  
- ¡Suzie! tienes que creer en nosotros, por favor- suplica en voz baja el Digimon

La niña se abraza a sus rodillas sin dejar de llorar y su acción es suficiente para que la oscuridad se acerque a ellos un poco más... Kari también está temblando y el resplandor que había en ella se apaga lentamente...

- ¿la luz se niega a brillar? - inquiere el maligno ser con burla en la cara - pobrecitos niños elegidos, tienen tanto miedo  
- Kari - musita Ophanimon observando el temblor en su camarada  
- es muy fuerte - se queja ella asustada

El desconsuelo anida en sus corazones y la fe parece perdida, en ese momento los Digimon regresan a su forma normal y después a su etapa bebé, para sobresalto de los elegidos, los únicos que no han experimentado cambio son los Digimon de Takato, Henry y Rika

Los Digimon bebé clavan su mirada llena de reproche en los niños que se niegan a creer

- ¿por qué paso esto?- pregunta Mimi tomando a Yuramon entre sus brazos  
- no sé- responde Izzy sujetando a Pabumon con cuidado  
- ustedes no creen en ellos- suelta Renamon con cierto enojo en su voz  
- ¿cómo que no creemos?- pregunta Joe - claro que creemos  
- no, si lo hicieran ellos no tendrían que haber cambiado- explica Terriermon con tristeza  
- no puede ser

Incluso los Digivices parecen negarse a seguir brillando, en ese momento los Digimon que aún conservan 'fuerza' se observan y asienten y los niños a su lado también imitan el gesto

- se los debemos  
- tenemos que vencer  
- que sea por ellos

Wargrowlmon, Rapidmon y Taomon ocupan lugar frente a los chicos y comienzan a atacar al Digimon quien no tiene reparo en devolver sus ataques, pero ni siquiera esto los detiene de sus objetivos

- estamos perdidos

La oscuridad se cierne sobre el resto de los elegidos y se los traga de a poco

**_Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga  
Toke au matrix evolution  
Subete ga michita shunkan  
Ima sore ga ima!_  
**_**Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga  
Toke au matrix evolution  
Sono toki subete wakaru sa  
Futari deaeta imi**_

El Digimundo aparece como un paraje sombrío y desierto... y frio, demasiado, demasiado frío... pero ese frío no parece provenir sino del mismo corazón de los chicos...

- ¿cómo rayos caímos aquí?- pregunta Takuya sin dejar de tiritar  
- ¿cómo voy yo a saber?- inquiere J.P. más tembloroso todavía  
- ¿qué paso con la pelea?- quiere saber Zoe mirando alrededor - ¿perdimos?  
- ¿dónde está mi hermano?- pregunta Suzie con los ojos brillantes  
- tampoco están Rika ni Takato- observa Ryo sosteniendo a su bebé Digimon

Entonces el recuerdo los sacude

- creo que ellos se quedaron - interviene la voz de alguien más  
- ¿qué carajo?- pregunta Tai sorprendido sin soltar a Botamon  
- ¿ya no recuerdan la batalla?- vuelve a preguntar esa vocecita  
- ¿Calumon?- pregunta Kari - ¿pero cómo?

Una risita resuena llenándolos de calidez

- por fin lo adivinaste, calu, calu  
- Calumon... ¿sabes dónde están los demás?- pregunta Izzy  
- ellos están peleando calulu  
- ¿cómo podemos ayudarlos?- pregunta Matt

El pequeño ser guarda silencio

- ellos están peleando con todas sus fuerzas calu, pelean con todas sus fuerzas  
- me imagino que cuando los tres colores se fusionaron fue gracias al poder de Calumon- explica Izzy con el ceño fruncido- y tal vez por eso ellos no perdieron su estatus de entrenamiento y quizás por eso pudieron digievolucionar  
- pero eso no quita que ese ser los pueda estar medio matando en este momento- advierte Davis con pesar  
- si morimos le habremos fallado al Digimundo- comenta Yolei pesimista  
- ¿como sabemos que no hemos muerto?- pregunta Mimi mirando el lugar en el que están con temor

**_Kodou de sae mo onaji rizumu kizameba  
Afureru chikara kanjitoreru hazu darou_**

- ustedes son tontos- afirma la voz de Calumon y los bebés asienten vigorosamente dándole la razón  
- ahh

Se vuelven para ver como unas raíces negras están aferradas a los pies de Kari y T.K. y comienzan a subir

- Kari... ¿qué es eso?  
- pensamientos negativos- suelta Koichi sorprendiendo a todos - ocurre cuando no puedes pensar en nada positivo  
- ¿y cómo nos safamos?- pregunta T.K. intentando, sin éxito, quitar esas raíces  
- no pueden- dice Calumon - a menos que realmente lo quieran  
- por supuesto que queremos- dice Kari cayendo de rodillas  
- no, no entienden... ninguno de ustedes desea ser realmente liberado

Para este punto las raíces se han enredado en los pies de todos los elegidos y amenazan con derribarlos y hundirlos

- ¿qué debemos hacer?- pregunta Cody sintiendo una opresión en el estómago  
- no desesperar es buena idea - sugiere una voz detrás de ellos  
- ¿Rika?- pregunta Ryo sin poder ver realmente nada  
- tan listo como siempre- se burla la voz de la niña y sin embargo su voz no suena a tener 8 años, sino 14  
- ¿cómo es que están aquí?- pregunta Tai  
- no estamos aquí- dice la voz de Henry  
- ¿telepatía?- sugiere Izzy  
- más o menos- contesta la voz de Takato - lo cual es cansado, no intenten vigilar una pelea y hablar con alguien más al mismo tiempo  
- y bien... ¿cómo planean ayudarnos si están aquí perdiendo el tiempo?  
- tan ácida como siempre - devuelve Ryo ligeramente molesto- nos harían un favor si nos dicen como salir  
- del mismo modo en que entraron- dice Henry como si todo aquello fuese un estúpido problema matemático  
- no podemos ayudarlos si ustedes no quieren salir- informa Takato - mmm será mejor irnos, Mephistomon tiene algo entre manos y eso no me agrada

Y las voces desaparecen de pronto, dejando a los demás como antes... o tal vez más confundidos

**_Tatakau tame ni hitotsu ni naru koto yori  
Wakariau tame hitotsu ni natta hazu sa_**

- no van a salir hasta que quieran hacerlo  
- esto no es agradable- se queja Tommy - tenemos que ayudar  
- eso debieron pensarlo antes de dejarse atrapar  
- sus palabras fueron muy crípticas- observa Zoe - ¿del mismo modo en que entramos? no recuerdo haber deseado estar... oh no  
- ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Takuya alertado por el súbito 'oh no' de su amiga  
- yo tenía miedo de luchar, ya no quería que nadie más muriera - explica la rubia y de pronto las raíces que la aprisionan aflojan su abrazo y la joven lo nota - pero ya no quiero tener miedo... quiero ayudar a Takato y a los demás

Entonces se pone de pie aún incrédula

- ya entiendo - dice Izzy - fue lo que dijo Koichi, los pensamientos negativos nos rodearon y sólo quebrandolos lograremos salir  
- tardaron siglos en descubrirlo ¿eh?- comenta Calumon al fin contento

Las palabras fluyen de labios de los niños en voz tan baja que parece un rezo y en poco tiempo consiguen verse libres

- eso fue muy extraño- comenta Cody  
- no, una vez ya había pasado - dice Sora- en ese momento Matt y Joe me ayudaron a salir de la oscuridad, es decir la oscuridad que yo había creado alrededor de mí  
- lo recuerdo - asiente el elegido de la amistad - ¿y ahora?  
- ahora volvemos al campo de batalla y envíamos el trasero de Mephistomon, o como se llame, de vuelta a donde pertenece y de donde nunca debió salir- dice Tai golpeando su mano con su puño  
- ¡si!  
- yo puedo ayudarlos a volver - informa la voz de Calumon y se ven envueltos en un cálido resplandor, forzándolos a cerrar los ojos

Al abrirlos están frente al campo de pelea, sus compañeros en etapa de entrenamiento, Renamon, Guilmon y Terriermon severamente golpeados y Rika, Takato y Henry respirando aceleradamente, delante de ellos el Digimon oscuro parece sorprendido

**_Mirai wo erabu chikara ga  
Mezameru matrix evolution  
Kimitachi ni shika dekinai  
Saa me wo hirake!  
Sagashitsuzuketa kotae ga  
Riaraizu suru evolution  
Kokoro no katachi awasete  
Nido to hanasanaide_**

- Calumon nos ayudo a volver- explica Tai ante la pregunta silenciosa formulada por los niños  
- no podemos dejar de luchar hasta que esto termine- garantiza Matt y los demás asienten  
- el Digimundo nos sigue necesitando tanto como nosotros necesitamos de él

Una suave aura del color de su emblema rodea a los primeros ocho elegidos y a sus Digimon fortaleciéndolos

- ¡Wargreymon!  
- ¡Metalgarurumon!  
- ¡Garudamon!  
- ¡Lilymon!  
- ¡Megakabuterimon!  
- ¡Zudomon!  
- ¡Seraphimon!  
- ¡Ophanimon!

Esas luces pasan a los Digivices de Davis, Yolei, Ken y Cody

- ¡Imperialdramon!- grita la forma DNA de XVmon y Stingmon  
- ¡Aquilamon!  
- ¡Anquilomon!

Tanto resplandor hace a Mephistomon vacilar brevemente

- ¡Evolución Matrix!- un mismo grito proviene de 4 diferentes gargantas  
- ¡Gallantmon!  
- ¡Megagargomon!  
- ¡Sakuyamon!  
- ¡Justimon!  
- ¡Cherubimon!

Una luz fusiona a los guerreros elegidos

- ¡Susanomon!- dice el guerrero en lugar de los 6 niños

----

_Shinjuku_

- hay una tremenda cantidad de energía - señala Riley mirando un mapa a infrarrojo  
- ¿qué significa?- preguntan los alarmados padres  
- la pelea esta comenzando - anuncia Yamaki  
- tenemos que creer  
- porque ellos están creyendo

---

- estúpidos humanos- sisea Mephistomon venenosamente  
- no dirás lo mismo cuando hayamos barrido la suciedad del Digimundo con lo que quede de ti- dice Takato desde el interior de Gallantmon  
- eso quiero verlo - dice preparándose para emular el ataque del caballero pero los ataques combinados de Megagargomon, Sakuyamon y Justimon lo impiden

Sus ojos rojos parecen dilatarse en rendijas mientras contempla a esos niños y a esos Digimon con la determinación fija en la mirada

- estás perdido - afirma Tai mientras sonríe  
- ¡Fuerza Gea!  
- ¡Aliento de lobo metálico!  
- ¡Alas de Espada!  
- ¡Cuerno Mortal!

Esos ataques parecen ser un aperitivo para dar pie a la batalla, después es atacado por una combinación interesante de ataques por parte de los Digimon ángeles y rematado por un ataque de Susanomon

- ¡malditos sean niños elegidos! pero me vengaré  
- ah no, eso no te lo permitiremos- dice Imperialdramon al verlo dirigirse a la superficie

**_Dou naru no ka ga wakaranai  
Michi no chikara no kowasa mo  
Futari de koete yukun da  
Saa me wo hirake!  
Mirai wo erabu chikara ga  
Mezameru matrix evolution  
Kimitachi ni shika dekinai  
Sore ga saigo no shinka_**

- ¿cómo se atreven?

Una ráfaga de ataques sale despedida contra los Digimon que defienden a los niños, una especie de boca se abre en el estómago del ser dejando al descubierto una fuente de un posible ataque, este es, un rayo de color negro

- eso es asqueroso- dice Mimi cerrando con fuerza los ojos  
- ojalá sólo fuera eso- musita Tai - tenemos que contener ese ataque  
- entendido Tai  
- no podemos dejar que nos derrote  
- no podemos dejar que expanda su territorio

Los Digivices comienzan a brillar llenándolos de valor... un rayo ha sido disparado y lo han contenido y ahora el Digimon maligno busca redoblar el ataque para causar más destrozos de los que ya hay...

- ya nos has causado mucho daño- dice Wargreymon - no te lo podemos perdonar  
- esto es por el Digimundo- los acompañantes de la amistad, del amor, la pureza, la sinceridad y el conocimiento, depositan sus poderes en las manos de dicho Digimon  
- esto es por los Digimon inocentes que se sacrificaron- Aquilomon, Aquilamon y los Digimon ángeles depositan su poder en manos de Imperialdramon  
- y esto... esto es por nosotros - finalmente Gallantmon, Megagarmon, Sakuyamon y Justimon depositan su poder en la poderosa espada de Susanomon  
- despídete Mephistomon

Tres rayos salen en dirección al ahora Digimon de ojos desorbitados al tiempo que este lanza su ataque... los mismos se encuentran y los Digimon del bien lo obligan a retroceder, hasta que ya no tiene a donde seguir

- ¡sigamos creyendo!

Se produce una suerte de explosión y se escuchan tanto un grito como una maldición y después todo se ve cubierto por silencio...

La batalla final ha terminado.

**_Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga  
Toke au matrix evolution  
Subete ga michita shunkan  
Ima sore ga ima!  
Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga  
Toke au matrix evolution  
Sono toki subete wakaru sa  
Futari deaeta imi_**

----  
**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
ya falta un par de caps para el final... TT a ver si quedan en este mes y no tengo que esperar a diciembre ¬¬  
Tuve un bloqueo del tamaño del mundo... y de todos modos no soy buena narrando batallas, espero no haberlos mareado con mi gran choro...  
Resulta que el sábado volvieron a dar el último cap de Digimon Adventure, o sea, media hora de llanto para mí... adoro ese final porque es triste (misma historia con Tamers)  
Ahora tengo ganas de hacer un Crossover Tamers/Savers pero de estós últimos no sé nada más que los nombres de los protagonistas ¬¬ (Masaru "Marcus"/ Agumon; Tohma "Thomas" / Gaomon; Yoshino "Yoshi" / Lalamon)  
Prueba para ver quienes leen mis choros:  
La canción que utilicé es mi gran favorita de temas de evolución. Se llama "One Vision" y es interpretada por Tanimoto Takiyoshi (letra gracias a animelyrics_punto_com) es de Digimon Tamers (tema de evolución Matrix o Biomerge en inglés)  
Acá la prueba, hay en youtube un video creado por: HikaYagami con esta misma canción: el video se llama "5 seasons of evolution. Remake!" si quieren escuchar la canción pásense a verlo, es muy bueno, sólo pongan en los tags el nombre de la canción y el anime al que pertenece y chequénse el de esta persona...  
Bueno, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, además este es el cap más largo que he escrito aquí y temo marearlos...**


	24. Una Despedida

**Cap. 24: Una Despedida**

-¿l-lo logramos?- pregunta Mimi ligeramente dudosa mirando el vacío por el cual desapareció Mephistomon  
- así es Mimi- responde Tai tomando su mano con cariño  
- volvimos a salvar nuestro mundo- dice Sora sin poder ocultar una sonrisa  
- salgamos de aquí- sugiere Wargreymon - este lugar deberá ser sellado para siempre  
- me parece bien, aunque... la luz y la oscuridad deben vivir en armonía- dice Kari  
- lo sabemos, y ahora podrán tener ese balance - asegura Ophanimon tomando a su elegida en brazos

Se elevan varios metros lejos del mundo tenebroso, cansados, sudorosos, soñolientos, pero felices porque al fin han devuelto la armonía al Digimundo

---

_Shinjuku_

Los padres de esos niños sonríen al ver como sus hijos se alejan de ese lugar tan espantoso, porque son padres de unos héroes, los niños elegidos de nuevo han triunfado sobre el mal

- gracias al cielo que están bien- dice la señora Kamiya abrazada a su esposo  
- oh Mimi- los señores Tachikawa están tan emocionados que lloran por ello  
- son unos héroes - sonrié Shuu Kido mirando el monitor  
- no esperaba menos de ti hermanito - Jun Motomiya sonrie a su vez satisfecha por el triunfo de su hermano menor  
- T.K., Matt, oh estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes

Expresiones similares se repiten entre los adultos quienes dan la impresión de estar tanto o más cansados que los pequeños guerreritos

- ya ves pequeño- dice la señora Minamoto sobando su muy crecido vientre - tus hermanos son unos héroes  
- vaya, el lloroncito terminó siendo más valiente de lo que pensaba- murmura el hermano mayor de Tommy

Janyuu se acerca a Yamaki quien esta siendo casi asfixiado por Rumiko de lo emocionada que esta está...

- ¿cómo han de regresar los chicos?- pregunta el padre de Henry y Suzie  
- no lo sabemos aún, me parece, que ese mundo les proporcionara el medio - informa el rubio sobando su cuello sin dejar de mirar el monitor

---  
_Digimundo_

- aquí nos conocimos - apunta T.K. mirando alrededor  
- lo recuerdo, Tai se asustó mucho al verme - dice Koromon y el elegido del valor se sonroja  
- fue tan fuera de lo común... y ese día fuimos atacados por Kuwagamon - apunta el líder  
- yo quería regresar a casa- confiesa Mimi - por eso me dolió mucho cuando nos tuvimos que ir, no podía creer que me separaría de mi mejor amiga  
- yo conocí a Gatomon en el mundo real y aunque fue por poco tiempo, nos hicimos muy amigas - dice Kari sujetando a Salamon en sus brazos  
- eso es verdad, somos muy unidas - asegura la Digimon

Están sentados en el pasto haciendo remembranzas sobre el pasado

- cuando conocí a Vmon me sentí muy raro- dice Davis mirando a su amigo - no podía creer que fuera real  
- yo estaba sorprendida - comenta Yolei mirando a su amigo digital - pero valió la pena  
- Cody y yo siempre nos llevamos bien- dice Upamon sonriente  
- en cambio yo tuve que perder a Wormmon para comprender el significado de nuestro encuentro - confiesa Ken tristemente  
- cuando perdí a Patamon me puse muy triste- cuenta T.K. - y luego entendí que ese sacrificio había sido necesario, aunque lo bueno fue que nos volvimos a ver

Takato dibuja un círculo en el césped

- cuando conocí a Guilmon pensé que era un sueño... pensé que era muy afortunado y también tuve miedo, no sabía como controlar esa situación  
- mi primer encuentro con Henry fue algo húmedo - apunta Gummymon desde la cabeza de su camarada - porque él estaba llorando y después tuve que acostumbrarme a Suzie  
- yo vine aquí porque extrañaba a mi hermano, y a Terriermon, pero conocí a Atyramon y creo que nos hicimos amigas... y se convirtió en mi camarada  
- al principio yo no quería hacer amistad con Renamon- cuenta Rika - porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser afectuosa, pero después comprendí que nuestro encuentro se había dado por algo, eso me ayudó bastante  
- mi relación con Cyberdramon llegaba a asustarme, no estaba seguro de como manejar su poder, y supongo que la amistad fue surgiendo poco a poco

El cielo brilla iluminado por un hermoso sol que calienta suavemente el lugar donde se sientan los niños elegidos, quienes tienen los ojos cerrados, mecidos por una dulce brisa...

**_I close my eyes and I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment then I knew  
You're my best friend  
Do anything for you_**

- pasamos por muchas cosas - comenta Izzy sin abrir los ojos- tantas batallas, tantas lecciones  
- aprendimos a madurar - dice Joe  
- entendí que siempre hay una batalla que vale la pena luchar - suspira Henry  
- vencimos a nuestros enemigos porque eramos un gran equipo - dice Matt y todos asienten  
- seguimos siendo un enorme equipo  
- si no hubiera sido por ustedes no me sentiría con ánimos de enfrentar la vida adulta - confiesa Sora  
- si no nos hubiéramos conocido nuestra vida habría estado muy vacía  
- siempre estuvimos juntos

Un par de traviesas lágrimas escapan por los ojos de los jóvenes elegidos

- ¿por qué lloras Tai?- pregunta Koromon asustado  
- ¿eh? yo no estoy llorando

Todos se ríen animadamente y en eso se acerca Genai con expresión indefinida contemplando a los pequeños y a sus Digimon

- niños, tengo que hablar con ustedes  
- ¿qué pasa?... ¿no piensas felicitarnos por nuestro triunfo?  
- oh claro, todos estamos felices pero... necesitamos tratar un asunto de más urgencia

El tono de su voz hace que los pequeños comiencen a asustarse

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunta Matt ligeramente nervioso

El anciano suspira como si no pudiera saber como decir lo que debe decir

- el Digimundo debe cerrar sus puertas  
- ¡¿qué?!  
- temo que el desorden creado por los Digimon malignos ha provocado que la puerta tenga que cerrarse para cubrir el daño recibido  
- pero, pero nosotros destruimos a Mephistomon- protesta Tai  
- pero no repararon el daño y no los culpo, no es su trabajo  
- ¿cuándo?- inquiere J.P.

Genai fuerza una sonrisa antes de contestar

- en apróximadamente 1 hora o de lo contrario serán encerrados en el Digimundo y no podrán volver a casa

**_We've gone so far and done so much  
And I feel like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're a part of my live  
I'll always remember_**

El ambiente atmósferico contrasta fuertemente con la noticia recibida que ha creado un ambiente de silencio y pesar, es evidente que esto ha tomado tan de sorpresa a los pequeños que no saben como actuar

- ¿qué opciones tenemos?- pregunta Davis entristecido  
- temo que ninguna, lamentablemente se ha decidido que así funcionara mejor para el Digimundo  
- ¿y si no quiero irme?- pregunta Henry desafíante  
- podrás quedarte si lo deseas, pero serás consciente de que no podrás regresar a la Tierra  
- no se les ocurra hacer eso  
- pero  
- sus familias los necesitan

Lágrimas calientes se deslizan sobre las mejillas de los niños elegidos, es tan horrible tener que pensar en algo así

- piensen que será lo mejor - dice Tsunomon poco convencido  
- pero yo no quiero irme - solloza Suzie - no quiero dejar de ver a Lopmon  
- sólo será por poco tiempo jovencita - dice la Digimon alarmada como siempre que la ve llorar  
- ¿en serio?

Los Digimon asienten aunque no están convencidos

- ¿podemos despedirnos? - pregunta Sora secando sus ojos  
- tienen poco tiempo, hagan buen uso de él

¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que habría llegado un momento de decir adiós?

**_The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guess that you and I?  
Somehow, someday  
We've had to say goodbye_**

- nunca olvidaré lo que el Digimundo hizo por nosotros - dice Takuya  
- nos dio valor cuando pensamos que todo estaba perdido  
- nos ayudo a nunca perder las esperanzas  
- aunque hubo Digimons que murieron a causa del poder de la oscuridad  
- aunque hubo momentos en que nos llenamos de miedo

Están concentrados en un círculo esperando poder despedirse antes de que el horrible momento llegué

- perdimos algunos amigos pero jamás los olvidaremos  
- nos encargamos de que sus muertes no fueran en vano  
- y nosotros los vimos crecer, maduraron mucho en este mundo - dice Motimon - llegaron con miedo pero supieron enfrentarlo  
- comprendímos que no había razón de temer puesto que no estabamos solos  
- las batallas fueron duras pero nos fortalecieron  
- aprendimos a no dudar de nosotros mismos

Aún entristecidos pero intentando sonreír los niños recuerdan lo más importante de cada momento que compartieron con sus camaradas digitales

- hubo momentos en los que deseaba volver a casa  
- el horizonte era oscuro y parecía que estabamos abandonados a nuestra suerte  
- pero nunca fue así, siempre encontramos tendida una mano para rescatarnos de los pensamientos negativos  
- hubo instantes en que peleamos entre nosotros  
- pero jamás dudamos de nuestra amistad  
- nuestros sueños parecían inalcanzables... y gracias a ustedes los vimos hechos realidad...  
- vamos a echarlos de menos, han sido nuestros mejores amigos  
- han sido casi una parte de nosotros mismos y esto será como dejar un poco de nuestra alma  
- ojalá pudiera ser de otro modo

**_You help me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make my dreams come true  
How will I find another friend like you?_**

El único que no ha dicho ni media palabra es Henry, sus ojos grises fijos en el césped y una idea loca formandose en su cabeza tan racional... mirando de tanto en tanto al Digimon a su lado y a cierta ojivioleta frente a él... se pone en pie inventando una excusa rápida y nadie se anima a seguirlo, sumidos como están en la reflexión de lo que han tenido que vivir...

- ojalá hubieras traído tu armónica Matt - comenta Tsunomon  
- cierto, debí haberlo pensado - se lamenta el rubio con pesar  
- ¿cómo estarán nuestros padres?- pregunta Yolei  
- me imagino que preocupados por nosotros - sugiere Izzy encogiéndose de hombros

El camarada de Terriermon vuelve mordiendo su labio inferior como si algo le preocupara

- ¿y a ti que mosca te pico?- pregunta Ryo sin realmente mirar al chico  
- mmmm pensaba en mi familia - comenta aquel lacónicamente  
- ¿creen que llueva en Japón?- inquiere Kari mirando el cielo - no recuerdo haber visto llover en el Digimundo  
- nosotros sí- cuenta Zoe - fue muy divertido

Silencio y pesar se forman entre ellos... no queriendo preguntar cuanto tiempo falta... atentos a escuchar los pasos de Genai porque oírlos significará el inicio del adiós

- desearía regresar en el tiempo al día en que nos conocimos - suspira Tai con los ojos cerrados y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla  
- desearía que las cosas no tuvieran que ser así

Una brisa leve sopla y acaricia los rostros llorosos de los niños quienes parecen doblemente tristes

- será mejor preparnos - dice Joe poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón

Los demás imitan su ejemplo y deciden dar una vuelta por el Digimundo... por última vez...

**_Two of a kind that's what we are  
And it seems like we've been always winning  
But as our team is torn apart  
I wish we could go back to the beginning_**

Finalmente se reúnen en el claro antes de dirigirse en equipo hacia el punto que los verá partir... Henry y Suzie no están ahí pero como se imaginan ya estarán en el lugar fatídico no le dan importancia al asunto... de hecho, es un fuerte llanto el que llama su atención

- ¡no quiero! - dice una voz que reconocen bien  
- me imagino que a Henry aún le cuesta convencer a Suzie de irnos- sugiere Takato con una gotita dibujada en la sien  
- Suzie, entiende, es mejor así  
- ¡buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!- sigue llorando la niña y el chico deja escapar un suspiro

Terriermon y Lopmon están entre los hermanos y el resto de los elegidos, el primero luce desconcertado y la segunda parece preocupada por Suzie

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Guilmon ante el asombrosamente fuerte llanto de la pequeña  
- pues... - Lopmon le dirige una mirada preocupada a Terriermon  
- pasa que al parecer a Henry lo golpearon en la cabeza con algo - exclama el Digimon  
- ¿y eso?- pregunta Renamon sorprendida de la actitud de su amiguito

Pero el Digimon parece incapaz de explicarse de lo ofuscado que está

- Henry decidió de último minuto quedarse en el Digimundo - explica Lopmon con resignación - y como ven Suzie no se lo ha tomado nada bien  
- alguien recuerdeme si Henry se pegó en la cabeza en algún punto de este viaje- dice Takato impresionado- ¡está loco!... ¡no puede quedarse aquí!  
- me temo que si puede - contradice Genai acercándose a los chicos - en esta ocasión si puede, le he preguntado si quiere dejar su vida en la Tierra y sólo me dijo que quería estar con Terriermon  
- p-pero- los labios de Rika tiemblan, ahora no sólo perderá a Renamon, sino también a Henry

Davis golpea su mano con su puño

- ¿quién es y que le hizo a Henry?- pregunta en un tono ligeramente cómico para la situación  
- temo que el momento ha llegado jóvenes  
- ¿cómo volveremos?- pregunta Izzy  
- ¿ven eso?

El anciano señala un muro muy luminoso que se está formando y que parece un portal

- si, aún se ve algo debil  
- cuando se haya vuelto totalmente blanco tendrán que cruzar y regresaran a su mundo... una vez que lo hagan ol... regresaran a su edad original  
- ¿como cuanto falta?- pregunta T.K. asustado  
- poco tiempo chicos

Caminan hacia donde está Henry quien mira a su hermanita que llora en silencio

- no estoy loco si es lo que me van a preguntar - suelta antes de que alguien habrá la boca - simplemente tengo ganas de correr un poco  
- ¿dejarás a tu familia?- pregunta Ryo  
- dígamos que les dare un respiro de mí - suspira el chico - y también a ustedes  
- no digas estupideces - dice Takato- ¿sabes que tu padre nos va a matar a todos?  
- oh

Todos se vuelven hacia Sora y el 'oh' que exclama, solo para ver lo que mejor no: el muro ha terminado de formarse

**_The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could have guess that you and I?  
Somehow, someway we'd have to say goodbye_**

- debemos cruzar- dice Tai dubitativo  
- tenemos que hacerlo juntos - dice Matt tragando saliva  
- vamos a extrañarlos mucho - dice Mimi llorando y Palmon asiente  
- nosotros también Mimi  
- vamos ya, demuestren su valor - apoya Koromon con los ojos tristes pero tratando de sonar animado  
- no será para siempre - y con esto Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe y Mimi cruzan el muro, con tristeza  
- este no es un adiós- dice T.K. tomando la mano de Kari  
- es sólo un hasta luego - esta vez ambos elegidos junto con Davis, Yolei, Ken y Cody abandonan el Digimundo

Los guerreron intercambian una mirada y asienten

- nunca olvidaré lo que hicieron por nosotros- y con estás palabras cruzan

Henry parece impasible de su decisión y tanto Takato como Ryo asienten

- cuídense- dice el ojigris  
- ojalá no te arrepientas Wong- dice Ryo y el chico sonrié  
- lo dudo mucho  
- te extrañaremos... hasta luego Guilmon  
- ¿volverás algún día?- pregunta Rika con los ojos llorosos  
- tal vez, no te prometo nada  
- te echaré de menos... nos vemos Henry, nos vemos Renamon  
- hermano  
- cuídate Suzie, y no llores, estaré bien... y Takato, si mis padres preguntan, diles que estaba perdido pero ya me encontré

El chico asiente y finalmente ellos cruzan el muro de luz... que se cierra provocando que el único humano en el Digimundo cierre los ojos para protegerlos de la luz...

----

_Shinjuku_

Un grupo de jóvenes caen sobre el césped de un parque, haciéndose daño con la caída y ligeramente sorprendidos

- parece que se ha cerrado - comenta J.P.  
- no puedo creerlo - dice Suzie enojada - realmente se quedó  
- ¿y ahora que sucederá?  
- continuaremos con nuestra vida... porque se los debemos

El grupo se separa paulatinamente... en un momento están alejados... en un momento la vida les hizo despedirse de sus fieles amigos... tuvieron que decir las palabras dolorosas...

**_Somehow today, we have to say goodbye..._**

----  
**Kozumy (WUAC member)  
bueno, les debo el epílogo... trataré de escribirlo y subirlo pronto... debo decir que ando depre... y copiona.. tehe, parece que el final de Savers ocurre 5 años después y sabemos que Yoshi se vuelve policía, a Tohma le dan un premio Nobel y Masaru se queda en el Digimundo... o.O ¿raro? bueh, tengo que ver Savers... che Jetix ¬¬  
¿la canción? hice un video de Digimon con ella aprovechando el ending del 01, la saqué de un cap de Pokemon, pero no tengo ni idea de quien la cante, creo que se llama "The time has come" o algo así  
Saludos n.n**


	25. Epílogo

**Cap. 25: Epílogo**

_Digimundo_

Un tímido sol comienza a iluminar con ternura cada uno de los recovecos del Digimundo... lleno de tantos colores... en un mundo lleno de juguetes y de cunas así como tapizado de digihuevos, alguien parece interesado en varios recién llegados

- hola pequeño, veo que eres nuevo aquí- le dice a un Yuramon que acaba de romper el Digihuevo y que es muy distinto a los otros ya que cualquiera que hubiera visto el huevo habría jurado que lo que iba a nacer de ahí era un Botamon - que curioso  
- ¿qué es curioso Henry?- pregunta Terriermon al lado del joven encapuchado que contempla al bebé Digimon con embeleso  
- que haya nacido un Yuramon - responde el humano sin dejar de mirar al pequeño Digimon  
- bueno - tercia Lopmon - cuando nació Punimon parecía algo obvio que iba a nacer Nyokimon

Esto provoca en el joven una sonrisa que ninguno de los Digimon logra explicar

- ¿de qué te ríes?- pregunta Terriermon ceñudo  
- de nada, de nada

En eso llega Agumon corriendo como loco

- ¡oigan!  
- shhhhhhhhhhh - le dicen Palmon y Biyomon que corren jadeantes tras él  
- lo siento- se disculpa el dinosaurio digital - pero Genai quiere hablar con todos  
- bien, vamos- dice Henry pero Agumon lo detiene  
- también quiere que los llevemos- señala a unos 2 bebés Digimon junto con algunos Digihuevos  
- okay- Henry toma a los bebés mientras que los Digimon se las arreglan para cargar con los Digihuevos

En un árbol del vasto Digimundo, dos criaturitas resguardadas del sol con el follaje de los árboles duermen plácidamente... la primera en despertar es Gatomon que se estira visiblemente y se frota los ojos para desperezarse por completo y luego observa al Digimon dormido a su lado... se sonrié...

- ¡oigan!- los llama Vmon y la Digimon felina se asoma  
- ¿qué?  
- Genai quiere hablar con nosotros  
- uhm, ahora vamos - dice preguntándose que querrá el señor Genai tan temprano- Patamon - llama al muy dormido Digimon quien hace un puchero típico de niño pequeño - despierta  
- mmmmmm es muy temprano - protesta el aún adormilado Digimon  
- lo sé- suspira Gatomon- pero Genai quiere vernos

Dejando escapar un suspiro Patamon abre los ojos y acerca su nariz a la de Gatomon, como parte de un saludo... porque... oh adivinaron... ambos Digimon confesaron sus sentimientos por el otro y ahora son un hermosa Digipareja

- ¿por qué tan temprano?- pregunta Gatomon acercándose a donde están reunidos los demás  
- ¿temprano?- pregunta Renamon sorprendida - el sol se alzó sobre el horizonte hace ya mucho tiempo  
- ah- la felina digital parece asombrada - oigan

Pues de inmediato Biyomon y Palmon le dirigen miradas del tipo 'ahorita nos cuentas toooodo lo que paso' y que la hacen sonrojar. Una escena similar se desarrolla con el pobre de Patamon a quien el resto de los Digimon le quieren sacar una confesión completa

Henry los observa y no puede evitar reírse... en el fondo, los Digimon parecen niños que se entusiasman al saber que su amigo, o amiga tienen una novia o novio y ansian saber todo lo que ocurre... luego contempla a Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon y Biyomon... tiene un curioso presentimiento sobre ellos, los Digimon nacidos y los chicos a los que conoció tiempo atrás...

- me pregunto... ¿volverán a recordarnos?

_---- Shinjuku----_

- qué buen gusto tienes Sora - sonríe cierta castaña de ojos como rubíes mirando alrededor  
- gracias Kari- dice la aludida desde otro cuarto - ¿lista para la cena?  
- ¿cómo no estarlo? Suzie no ha dejado de llamar, me pregunto cuanto va a pagar este mes por llamadas telefónicas  
- y que lo digas, mails y llamadas, esa niña es imparable  
- bueh, supongo que lo de su hermano aún no lo ha superado - comenta la castaña con tristeza entrando al cuarto donde está Sora  
- de acuerdo con Joe no ha dejado de soñar que él vuelva, aunque sus padres al parecer lo olvidaron  
- ¿y no saben a donde se fue su hermano?  
- no, ni idea

Un ruido de pasitos llama la atención de ambas, dirigen la vista a la puerta y ven a una nena con un vestido azul celeste y zapatos negros mirándolas con curiosidad, sobre todo a Kari, la pequeña tiene el cabello rubio y ligeramente despeinado y los ojos de un profundo color azul cobalto... Sora la llama y la niña se acerca con tímidez

- awww que grande es... ¿cómo estás Kosu?  
- dile hola a tía Kari - dice Sora a su hija, quien ya cuenta 2 años  
- hola... tía Kali- dice la niña  
- hola nena - saluda Kari evaluando a su pequeña 'sobrina' - y es igualita a Matt... me pregunto si habrá heredado su carácter  
- el cielo me libre- bromea Sora - imaginate si tengo que lidiar con más clubes de fans y luego tener que lidiar conque se le ocurra ser astronauta como a su padre  
- ¿vendrá Matt?  
- ¿papá?- inquiere Kosumi al oír el nombre de su padre en la conversación  
- si nena papá- luego se vuelve a Kari - si, aunque saldrá en exploración espacial en 3 meses - Sora suspira - pero bueno... está encantado con Kosu, espero que no sea excesivamente sobreprotector... y dime ¿cómo están Tai y Mimi?... ¿cómo les va con esto de la paternidad?  
- pues a Tai lo volvió loco desde el principio... imagínate... Masaru apenas está comenzando a caminar, ya cumplió un año y mi hermanito ya le compró balones de futbol, entre otras cosas que dudo le sirvan - observa la castaña rodando los ojos  
- pues debiste ver todo lo que compró Matt cuando Kosu nació- suspira la joven madre - y bien... ¿cómo vas con T.K.?  
- preferiría no hablar de eso - corta la chica y guarda silencio, mismo que Sora respeta

_--- Digimundo ---_

- ¿qué ocurre Genai? - pregunta Agumon impaciente  
- tengo buenas noticias - responde el anciano a los impacientes Digimon - hoy podrán volver a la Tierra  
- ¿en serio?- el entusiasmo es general  
- así es... ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo y algunos de los elegidos necesitan volver a ver a sus amigos para sentirse seguros  
- ¿cuántos años han pasado?- pregunta Henry con la garganta seca  
- mmmm hoy será Año Nuevo en la Tierra... prontó comenzará el 2012 explica el anciano  
- ¡¿ya pasaron 7 años?! - vuelve a preguntar Henry en total shock - ¿tengo 21 años?  
- ¿cómo están ellos?- pregunta Biyomon ansiosa  
- pues verán... hay semillas comenzando a plantarse en el vientre de las elegidas y que ya están floreciendo - dice el viejo

Los Digimon se le quedan viendo con cara de 'WTFH?' mientras que las Digimon parecen comprender un poco más

- me lo imaginaba- dice Henry repuesto de su sorpresa y sonriendo con ávidez - ¿Sora y Mimi? vaya, ni Matt ni Tai perdieron el tiempo  
- ¿de qué diablos hablas?- pregunta Agumon  
- ehm, luego les explico y ehm... ¿cuándo volvemos?  
- cuando el sol comience a ocultarse por el horizonte entonces vendrán acá y llegarán a la Tierra  
- ¿y podremos quedarnos?- inquiere Vmon  
- si, podrán quedarse - asiente el anciano para regocijo general  
- ¿nos recordarán?- pregunta Guilmon  
- una vez que los vean lo harán - vuelve a decir el anciano

Entonces sienten que el tiempo pasa con mucha lentitud

_----Shinjuku----_

La noche ha caído y faltan sólo unas 3 horas para que las celebraciones de Año Nuevo tengan lugar en Japón... frente a una casa del tipo gótico, que más que casa parece mansión por su tamaño y forma, un grupo de personas se reunen para tener una celebración como nunca antes... han venido de Odaiba y Shibuya y de otros puntos de Japón y ahora, se saludan con felicidad

- wow, esta casa es enorme - se admira Mimi luciendo un corte de cabello y cargando a cierta personita que está dormida en sus brazos  
- ¿y Rika pensaba que no ibamos a entrar?... ¿pues que creía que iba a venir un ejército? - pregunta Yolei posando una mano sobre su vientre que revela 5 meses de gestación  
- ¿estamos todos?- pregunta Tai pasando lista visualmente entre sus compañeros  
- eso creo- dice Matt cargando a su princesa con orgullo  
- wow, Yolei, Ken, felicidades - saluda una voz masculina - ¿para cuando el bebé?  
- creemos que para abril - responde Ken sonriente  
- yo creo que no debí haber venido - dice Kari luciendo algo pálida, cosa que preocupa a todos los presentes, especialmente a cierto rubio que está a unos metros de ella  
- ¿por qué hermanita? - pregunta Tai preocupado

En eso la puerta se abre y aparece Rika exhibiendo una sonrisa mientras invita a todos a pasar, todos están por ponerse cómodos cuando un grito rompe la tranquilidad

- ¡voy a matar a tu hermano!

Que hace que todos los presentes peguen un brinco, Rika mira con extrañeza a Matt que le ha dado la niña a Sora mientras toma a Tai por los brazos y trata de jalarlo hacia dentro y por cierto que Tai mira a T.K. de tal modo que si las miradas mataran el pobre elegido de la esperanza ya se habría caído muerto ahí mismo... Kari luce abochornada y no mira a ningún lado, Sora observa alternativamente a su marido, a su mejor amigo de la infancia y a Kari, mientras que Mimi golpea afectuosamente la espalda de esta última

- ¿qué ocurre?- pregunta Joe que acaba de llegar al lado de una persona de largos cabellos rubios - ¿la cena es al aire libre?  
- no, ya vamos a entrar - Mimi le dirige una mirada severa a Tai y luego se vuelve a los recién llegados - hola Joe, hola Anna  
- bienvenidos- interviene Rika e interroga a Mimi con la mirada, la elegida de la pureza sólo se encoge de hombros y señala a Kari con la cabeza

Al final consiguen entrar sin que Tai estrangule a T.K. - en parte porque Matt se ha resistido a soltarlo-, todos los presentes lucen confundidos, Kari se queda de pie junto a la ventana, T.K. no deja de verla, Mimi intenta controlar a su esposo y Sora deja que la niña camine libremente por la sala

- ¿algún problema?- pregunta Davis quien está sentado junto a una muchacha rubia de ojos azules que usa un vestido rojo  
- no conocía tu lado agresivo Tai- apunta la chica mirando al elegido del valor  
- nadie lo conocía Catalina - expresa el aludido mirando furioso al hermano menor de Matt  
- ¿esto es una cena o un velorio?- interviene una jovencita de cabellos rojizos que tiene 3 piercings en el oído y usa una bolsa cruzada sobre su pecho - yo debería estar triste ¿recuerdan?  
- Suzie tiene razón - interviene Izzy quien como Davis y Joe va acompañado de una joven claramente extranjera - vinimos a divertirnos no a pelear con nadie  
- lo que sea que ocurra - tercia Cody - tiene remedio ¿o no?  
- tal vez - suspira Kari- entonces tendré que mandarles la invitación para el babyshower- se cruza de brazos dejando a todos boquiabiertos

Suzie comienza a dar brinquitos de emoción

- oh vas a tener un bebé... ¡qué bonito! - exclama ignorando las miradas de los demás  
- ¿bebé?- pregunta Kosu deteniendo por un segundo su alocada carrera - ¿pol qué?  
- ehm miren la hora - dice Rika tratando de evadir la incómoda pregunta que ha hecho la niña - será mejor que pasemos al comedor ¿me ayudas Juri?  
- claro - asiente la acompañante de Takato  
- iré yo también - dice otra rubia que lleva ropa más bien negra

Kari se queda mirando la ventana y observa como los demás se mueven para matar el tiempo, hablando de matar, Mimi tuvo que llevarse a Tai al comedor para que entre ella e Izzy lograran bajarle el mal humor... cierra los ojos un momento concentrada en pensar en alguien que falta y se sobresalta al sentir una caricia sobre su mejilla, dirige los ojos a T.K. quien sonrie con tímidez

- ¿pensabas decirme?- pregunta dibujando una media sonrisa  
- tenía la sospecha, yo... lo confirmé hoy- repone la joven acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja - a Tai no le ha hecho gracia  
- supongo que no, sigue siendo muy sobreprotector contigo, lo ha sido siempre, desde que recuerdo  
- lo sé...

Silencio incómodo

- me gustaría estar con ustedes  
-...  
- en serio... mira, sé que cometí errores pero, rayos... no quiero que estemos separados... me has gustado desde hace mucho y el volvernos a encontrar... - acerca sus labios a la boca de la joven y susurra dos palabras sutiles que la hacen sonreír  
- yo también T.K.¿me perdonas por ser una tonta?  
- sólo si me perdonas por no entenderte

Ella sonríe y se acercan con la intención de darse un beso... pero un carraspeo los separa

- aún sigo enojado contigo Takaishi- dice Tai - así que más te vale que trates bien a mi hermana  
- cuenta con eso cuñado

Los demás que han oído esto se ríen animadamente... no falta ya casi nada para la cena de Año Nuevo

- ¡rayos! - se queja Rika - deje la cámara arriba, ahora vengo

Desaparece escaleras arriba y entra a un cuarto... el cuarto donde duerme, y que en ese momento tiene la computadora encendida, lo que sorprende brevemente a la joven, bien, decide ignorarlo, toma la cámara y sale de la habitación, y entonces escucha un ruido raro

- ¿qué rayos?

Vuelve a entrar para descubrir algo que la deja helada, la cámara cae al colchón y ella se deja caer de rodillas de la sorpresa... abre la boca un par de veces ante la visión

- ¿practicas para ser un pez?- pregunta cierto Digimon de largas orejas con picardía  
- Terriermon - lo regaña un joven de piel apiñonada y ojos grises que tiene a dos bebés Digimon en las manos - hola Rika  
- volvieron - responde la joven sintiendo como los recuerdos la sacuden de golpe - ¡esperen a que los demás los vean! oh Suzie se va a poner tan feliz  
- ¿Suzie esta aquí?- inquiere Henry curioso, hace 7 años que no ha visto a su hermana menor  
- ¡todos están aquí!- grita la ojivioleta francamente entusiasmada - pero vengan, vamos... tienen que verlos

Los conduce hasta un pasillo que tiene unas puertas dobles... y les pide que guarden silencio... esta aún temblorosa por la sorpresa y entra al comedor donde los demás están esperando

- ¿y la cámara?- pregunta Zoe curiosa  
- ¿eh? oh rayos, la volví a olvidar - se queja Rika pero luego sacude la cabeza - no importa, les tengo una enorme sorpresa  
- ¿en serio?  
- si... sólo espero que esto no afecte a sus futuros hijos - comenta mirando seriamente a Yolei y a Kari quienes se miran - pueden pasar - le dice a nadie en particular

Las puertas dobles se abren revelando la presencia de un grupo numeroso de Digimon que sonríen frente a ellos

- orale Takato ¡digievolucionaste! - dice Guilmon muy contento  
- la palabra correcta - dice Henry - es _creciste_

Los elegidos se han quedado tan helados que no pueden ni reaccionar y es entonces cuando cierta pequeña se mete en el lugar como llamada por algo que no entiende

- ¿quién?- pregunta tímida yendo a abrazar la pierna de su padre - ¿papi?... ¿mami? - mira alternativamente a sus padres

Gabumon se queda boquiabierto... es como estar viendo una versión miniatura y femenina de Matt... Biyomon parece dispuesta a abrazar a esa niña y la sonrisa en la cara de Henry se ensancha más

- Genai les manda saludos - sigue como si nada y luego se arrodilla - y también, me dio algo para esta señorita... ¿quieres verlo?- le pregunta y la niña asiente torpemente yendo hacia él

Henry entonces pone a Punimon en las manos de la niña, el Digimon parece feliz, balbucea algo que nadie entiende y la pequeña de inmediato lo abraza

- me llamo Kosu - dice - ¿y tú?  
- Punimon

Matt y Sora se quedan sorprendidos... su pequeña hija apenas sabe hablar y ya tiene un Digimon camarada

- ¿Masaru?- pregunta Kari mirando a Tai y a Mimi  
- ¿quién es Masaru?- pregunta Agumon  
- su futuro compañero - señala Tommy mirando a Yuramon quien esta adormilada

Las miradas de Tai y Mimi se clavan en Henry quien asiente

- Yuramon nació apenas hoy y también hoy me indicaron que tenía que traerlos - señala 5 Digihuevos - para Yolei, Mina, Kari, Catalina y Juri - recita sonriente

Las chicas y sus parejas se quedan en estado de absoluta sorpresa

- hermano tardaste mucho en volver- se queja Suzie secando su llanto pero sonriendo  
- lo siento Suzie, pero te prometo que ya no me voy a ir  
- ¿es en serio Wong?- pregunta Rika mirándolo fieramente  
- es una promesa, ninguno de nosotros se irá  
- ¿cómo?  
- Genai dijo que podríamos quedarnos

Los elegidos sonríen, entonces suenan las campanas, todos toman una copa y brindan, algo aceleradamente pero lo hacen... ese será el mejor año que hayan tenido...

Y así sería... porque ya nunca más volverían a estar separados... y su amistad duraría para siempre...

**---  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Kya! por fin acabé... lo admito, el romance Digimon no es lo mío, pero se lo debía a mi reviewador estrella: Lord Pata... una pizquita de PataGato n.n  
¿año Nuevo?... sip, me gusta el año nuevo, me hace pensar que todo cambia sin que realmente ocurra  
y nada... saqué a gente de todos lados, ya saben, Catalina la elegida francesa, Mina la elegida de Hong Kong y Anna la elegida de Rusia...  
y los bebés Digimon.. oh so sweet... realmente me encantan.. bueno me voy  
gracias por el apoyo  
saionara  
quizás haga nuevos crossovers, quizás haga songfics, aún no lo sé**


End file.
